Coming Home
by Mello-83
Summary: This is a BAM story that takes place after Bianca and Miranda return to Paris with Zoe accompanying them. Bianca most choose between the increasing attraction she feels for Zoe or the woman she still carries a torch for that broke her heart, Maggie?
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Home**

By Mello-83

**April 2007**

This story takes place after Bianca goes back to Europe, Paris to be exact. She has returned to Europe to support her new friend Zoe/Zarf, as she takes care of some record business dealings, and begins the long process of changing her sex. Bianca also needs to regain her life, of sorts, back. The one she, her precious little girl, Miranda, and...Maggie once shared. And whether or not they well re-connect remains to be seen...But, that is; after all, why I'm writing this story, to bring BAM back together again.

Reviews are welcome, but please be gentle; for I am a virgin to the site.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Intro...back to Paris**_

_**Stepping off the plane, taking in the cool Parisian night air, which is thick with the lights and sounds of joy and love!**_

**BIANCA:** with the perfect French accent... "Ah, mon bon ami, it feels good to be back in Grande Gay Paris," she said; smiling with that big, bright smile that always engulfed anyone and everyone that was within eyeshot of her.

**ZOE/ZARF:** laughing wildly... "Ah, April in Paris, with you Bianca, for you are the electricity that lights this wonderfully beautiful romantic ville."

**BIANCA:** laughing... "Just call me Little Miss Sunshine."...a reference to the movie they'd watched together earlier on their flight over.

_**Now both Bianca & Zoe are laughing uncontrollably...Miranda...whom has just recently awakened from a 4 hour nap had up until now only been watching the laughfest ... joins in, having no clue what her Mommy and Zoe are laughing at or about but instantly becomes a willing participant in the fun just because she loves to see people smiling, laughing, being full of joy and happiness.**_

**ZOE/ZARF:** flinging her arm dramatically towards the limo... "Ah...ladies our chariot awaits"...all three looking in the direction of the black stretch limo parked about 6 ft. away from them. They all walked over to the mini apt. on wheels like one...well, one big happy family, laughing and playing.

_At that moment BIANCA'S mind wandered back to the times when she, Miranda and !MAGGIE! use to walk in unison like this; laughing and playing - just being one big happy family...she missed that...that connection of being a family; she missed it a lot. And it just hit her like a ton of bricks, that she will surely to be running into Maggie at some point now that she's back. How on earth would she handle seeing her again, here, in the place where they first said I Love You to each other, as a couple, the place where they first made love, built a home...a family...and how, how in the HELL could Maggie have screwed that all up?!! _

_**Snapping back into the here and now...**_

**BIANCA:** gently taking her daughter's hand..."Munchkin' are you ready for a tour of Fabulous Paris by night in the limo like we used to do?"

**MIRANDA:** "Yay!"...the lovely little girl coos excitedly..."like we did wif Mommy MAG-GEE!"

**BIANCA:** silence, sadness and just a hint of anger cross Bianca's face... "Ye, yes honey like me, you and... Maggie used to"...Bianca's voice trailing off, thinking about the past.

**ZOE/ZARF:** seeing how hurt Bianca has become; chimes in, holding out her hand to offer the little girl..."Well, Mi-Randa why don't you and I go for a quick little stroll around the grounds, and let the nice, big, strong, gentlemen gather up all of our luggage and put it in the limo for us - Bianca darling, would you like to come with?"

_**BIANCA **__just marveled at how Zoe could turn the most mundane things into an extravaganza -__** "**_I guess it's the ROCK STAR in her?_**" **__Bianca mumbled out loud to herself._

**ZOE/ZARF**: "Did you say something Bianca?"

**BIANCA:** "Oh, Yeah, I'm coming - right behind you." ...said the stunning brunette, smiling that smile, again -making the Paris night just a little bit brighter.

_**Limo coaster ride...**_

_**while driving down the lovely cobblestone & cafe ladened side streets which felt a little like being on a roller coaster, Zoe offered...**_

**ZOE/ZARF:** with some concern... "Bianca, dear, you're awfully quiet, is something wrong?" ...suspecting it may have something to do with Maggie..." Are you, um, thinking about Ma"...just then Bianca cuts her off saying...

**BIANCA: **somewhat distracted... "No, I'm not," ...knowing exactly what Zoe was about to say Maggie... "I'm just reveling at how absolutely gorgeous this city is." ...which is true, Paris is an extremely beautiful city, but Bianca was definitely thinking, reminiscing, about the woman of her dreams...MAGGIE! and what great times the three of them used to have together, no matter how badly she felt about Maggie cheating on her she still LOVED her with all her Heart & Soul, often times much to her chagrin.

**ZOE/ZARF:** enchantingly... "You're absolutely correct Bianca. Paris is a most enthralling mistress; isn't she?!"

**BIANCA:** "You said it, Zoe!"...states the striking brunette..."Munchkin, you okay, you look kinda sad-what's the matter sweetie, you tired, you've had a loong day"...stroking her darling daughters part curly, part straight mane..."we all have"... ...just then Miranda looks up at her mother with the pensiveness of a Wise Ol' Soul, way beyond her years, and flatly states..."I MISH Mommy MAG-GEE!" Both, Bianca & Zoe' s hearts drop, for different reasons of course; but, none the less the collective thud of their hearts dropping was loud enough for even Helen Keller to hear...The blonde woMan spoke up first...

**ZOE/ZARF:** with a lump forming in her throat... "Mi-Randa, of course you miss your Ant-T Maggie, she meant a lot to you an"... just then Miranda cuts Zoe off saying, no, almost screaming,... "not Aunt-T MAG-GEE! MOMMY MAG-GEE!!!"

**BIANCA:** "Miranda! What's the matter with you?"...speaking somewhat harshly to the little girl,..."we don't use that tone with adults"...The gorgeous mom's voice softening some..."now what do you say to Zoe"...Miranda just looks at her mother, somewhat defiantly - "MIRANDA MONA MONTGOMERY...What Do You Have To Say To Ms. ZOE"...Bianca's says with a stern yet loving voice.

**MIRANDA:** searching her mother's eyes to see how serious she is, and she can tell her mom is quite serious, apologizes to the Lady in waiting..."I'm shorry Zhoe"...reaching up and giving Zoe a sweet, gentle kiss on the left cheek.

**ZOE/ZARF: **"That's okay precious, I'm sorry too-Maggie was like a second mummy to you and I shouldn't have made her seem any less than that...can you please forgive me?"...Zoe placing her right hand over her heart, looks down at Miranda warmly.

**MIRANDA:** smiling with almost that same engulfing smile her mom has...says to the Woman to be..."yesh, I fo-give you."

**BIANCA:** smiling thoughtfully at her friend... "I'm shorry too...I don't know what could have brought that little outburst on?"...mocking her daughter's childlike vocabulary and batting those big deep brown eyes...

**ZOE/ZARF:** smiling, full of love... "There's nothing to be sorry for dear."...looking intently into Bianca's _eyes_... "just look at those luscious deep brown pools, definitely the windows to the soul."

_Funny that's what Maggie used to call them Bianca thought to herself - God, why do I keep thinking about that little woman, the tall brunette said to herself through clutched teeth and a balled up left fist-I haven't thought about Maggie this much in weeks? I guess the Munchkin and I are a lot more home sick than I imagined, Bianca thinking to herself..._

**ZOE/ZARF:** watching Bianca with some concern..." Are you, oh-kay dear, you seem a bit flustered?"

**BIANCA:** "I am but not with you or Miranda but with myself...I...I'm feeling oh, I don't know a little melancholy."...looking at Zoe and trying to gauge her feelings..."I don't mean to"...almost in a whisper..."keep thinking about"...Zoe cuts in...

**ZOE/ZARF:** with heart-breaking accuracy says... "Maggie...you still love her, don't you?"... Already knowing the answer to the question...Zoe starts to say something else to Bianca, but decides not to. Zoe just looks at the woman that she's falling head over heels for; reaches over the gorgeous little girl who is almost the spitting image of her equally gorgeous mom and lovingly takes Bianca's right hand into her left and gently squeezes it and says... "Everything shall work itself out Bianca, whatever is meant to be will be...and before Bianca could respond to Zoe's words of wisdom and concern...the limo driver interrupts her thoughts saying...

**ANTON:** in a very sexy French accent... "Mz. Montgomery, Mz. Zoe and Mizz petite Montgomery, we have arrived."

_They were now in front of the _**'Le GRANDE CHATEAU'**_ a wonderful old building steeped in history and class. This also is the place that Bianca and Miranda call home, now without Maggie of course, Maggie moved out shortly after Bianca found out about her and Cecelia. Bianca just stares at the magnificent building with awe and melancholy._

**ANTON:** to Bianca..."Ma'am," ...he said softly, ..."we air 'ere."

_**ANTON,**__ whom is a very handsome man, of about 30, with chiseled facial features and what appears to be soft, jet black billowy hair, a bronze complexion, piercing blue-green eyes and the physique of a Greek god, stepped out of the driver's side of the limo to open the door for his passengers...opening the door with his left hand and he offers his right as a form of anchorage for the three weary travelers to exit the vehicle...first Bianca..._

**BIANCA: **"Merci, Anton"...then Miranda...

**MIRANDA:** "Tanksh you"...then Zoe...

**ZOE/ZARF:** "Merci, beaucoup, Anton, you handsome devil, you" ...the Amazon Blond woMan said in that flirty, over the top way that only she can...Anton smiles, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites...

**ANTON:** cheerfully..."Well, ladiez you can go on ahead and get zet-tled and I'll gazair ze luggage and bring it up momontarily."

**BIANCA: **in a warm yet tired tone..."Sounds like a plan, do you need any help with our bags?"

**ANTON:** while grabbing a couple of the women's suitcases he says..."I zhould be okay, but if I dew I'll zhust ask one of ze secairity guards for zome 'elp, no probleme."

**BIANCA:** "giving a half smile and rubbing her right temple..."Well, alrighty then, you seem to have everything covered Anton, we'll see you upstairs in a few."

_So the three heavy eyed women went upstairs, to the Penthouse Suite, with just about every amenity awaiting them. During the elevator ride up, Zoe couldn't help but feel a little out of place, although she had whole heartedly accepted Bianca's very generous offer to stay with her and Miranda, while in Paris, this, after all, is the place where Bianca once shared a home with Maggie, the doe eyed woman's (ex)best friend and lover. And she didn't want to feel like a third wheel, of sorts, even though Maggie was no longer there, physically, her very essence is most certainly still present. _

_**The Penthouse Suite...**_

_**Once inside the luxurious apartment, Bianca, Miranda and Zoe...in unison collapsed on the plush, ultra-suede chocolate brown, Xavier Devereau sofa, just Bianca's style, elegant yet understated. As the trio of worn out travelers were getting comfy on the sofa...the ding of the elevator sounded, preceded by the buzz of the front door...and the zzz, zzz.. of her mobile, walking to the front door while checking her phone; sees it's her mom; says..."Ugh, Mom, sorry but you're gonna have to wait."**_

**BIANCA: **tired sigh..."Hold on Anton, I'll be there in a sec"...um, that was quick, Bianca thought to her self, he really did mean momentarily...talking to Zoe and Miranda while opening the door..."I'm exhausted too but I don't thi"...Bianca opens the door to find..."Robert, what are you doing here, where's Anton? And why are you so out of breath?"

_**ROBERT,**__ the front desk attendant, was cute; he had a roundish shaped face with light brown hair, with blondish highlights and gray eyes that sparkled like diamonds, he had a fair complexion and his physique wasn't as sculptured as Anton's, but it wasn't bad for a guy in his mid-late thirties._

**ROBERT:** with a mello-french accent..."He"...panting, slightly bent over... "he'z on" ...panting... "ze way up"..."I had"...blowing out air... "to run up" ...blowing out air... "8 flightz of stairz to get 'ere, before zhe does...I" ...blowing out air, for the last time, for he had regained his composure... "I didn't get ze chance to

tell yew when yew furst airrived, becauze, I waz on ze phone witz Mrz. Beazley from the 14tz floor she wa"...

**BIANCA:** interrupting Robert and prodding him back into the original conversation... "Robert you didn't get the chance to tell me"...Bianca holds both hands out in what do you have to tell me kind of way...

**ROBERT:** "Oh, my apologizes, but et Mz. Stone called ziz mor-ning and zaid that zhe would be stopping by ziz evening to pick-up a feuw of 'air belongingz. And zince I didn't know about yewr early airrival I was a little thrown off geuard, yew and Mz. Miranda weren't scheduled to return for anozair week. I'm zorry Ma'am if I had known I would have offaired to gazaier Mz. Stone's thingz and had zem waiting for 'air at ze front desk."

**BIANCA:** Outdone..."MAGGIE! IS ON HER WAY - UP HERE! NOW?!"

**ROBERT:** apologetically..."Oui, I'm afraid zo."

**BIANCA:** dismayed with a deep sigh... "Thank You Robert, and it's not your fault I guess I should have called you from the plane, but I just wasn't thinking, oh well, thanks again."...Bianca shutting the door, turns in the direction of Zoe & Miranda says...

**BIANCA:** with a bewildered look to Zoe..."I can't deal with Maggie right now I'm tired, hungry, and smell like jet fuel. All I want to do is give my beautiful little girl a bath," ...Miranda was now asleep on the couch..."take a shower, and grab a quick bit to eat before I go to bed, so Zoe, can you"... before Bianca could finish her sentence the jangling of keys are heard on the other side of the penthouse door...

**ZOE/ZARF: **looks lovingly at Bianca... "You and Mi-Randa go get ready for bed and I'll assist Maggie with whatever she needs."

**BIANCA:** half smiling and walking over to the soon to be full fledged woman... "Thanks Zoe...I'm really glad you're here"...giving Zoe a big hug and a kiss on the right cheek.

_**The front door knob slowly turns...**__ and in that millisecond Maggie begins to reminisce about all the good times she, the Munchkin, and Bianca used to have...'until I messed things all the way up, what kind of idiot was I, must've been some new strand,' Maggie thought to herself, with a little chuckle, 'thank God I still have my sense of humor, that's one of the things that keeps me going, that and...well, hope, I have faith that B, the Munchkin and I will be a family again.' ..But, deep down Maggie was still in a lot of pain from what she'd done, she didn't just ruin her life, she destroyed two others ... saying out loud to herself 'what on God's green earth could I have been thinking when I cheated on the woman of dreams, was I possessed, did I somehow go brain dead, why would I do it?' ..Seriously asking herself that question. 'I mean, I can hardly open this door, from thinking about all the pain I caused Bianca and Miranda...but I have to go in I need some more of my clothes'...and as Maggie opened the door all the way... a slightly familar voice says..."Hello Maggie"..._

_**Round Two...Maggie vs. Zoe...**_

_**Maggie opens the door all the way to find Zoe standing on the other side...Maggie looks at Zoe with distain at first, then she remembers how Bianca reacted a few short months ago when she was rude and mean to Zoe, so her attitude softened... **_

**MAGGIE:** pleasantly..."Hello Zoe, how are you?"

**ZOE/ZARF:** smirking..."I'm fine, good actually, and you?"

**MAGGIE:** "I'm doin' OK. Are Bianca and Miranda here with you?"...Maggie asked with just a hint of sadness?

**ZOE/ZARF:** totally ignoring Maggie's question... "Well just okay, your not in lustful bliss with your new Miss"...now it was Zoe's turn to throw a little mud.

**MAGGIE:** taking a deep breath, careful not to loose her temper... "Zoe, I didn't come here to pick fight with you or Bianca, I didn't even know anyone would be here, so I'm jus' gonna get a few things and go, alright."

_**MAGGIE**__ started toward the guess room where Bianca had placed her things when she left._

**ZOE/ZARF:** feeling a bit guilty, called out... "Wait Maggie,"...as she stopped to turn around and look at the wanna be woman, she and Zoe both noticed Bianca standing at the top of the staircase, she took the shorter woman's breath away, how Absolutely Stunning, and Majestic Bianca looked to Maggie,...'she always has and always will be the LOVE OF MY LIFE!' Maggie told herself, loud enough for Zoe to hear, ironically, Zoe had the very same thought.

_**BIANCA**__ was wearing a royal blue silk night gown with just a little lace at the at the cleavage, the way the gown hugged her every curve of the raven haired beauty's body; which made Maggie's mind journey back to about a year ago, actually, it was for her birthday when she and Bianca had taken a long weekend trip to this little country B&B about an hour outside of Paris called, 'Le BEAU PAYS,' which means "The Beautiful Country" and it was. Luscious green grass, perfect baby blue skies and the freshest of air. Bianca had arranged for this special birthday surprise with another couple, friends of her and Maggie's. _

**Auleyah (pronounced Ah-Lee-Yah) and JeMontha, Leyah & Monte for short.** Both these women were gorgeous in their own right, but together Leyah & Monte, were almost like the 8th wonder of the world.

_**Monte**_ was very pretty with a golden brown complexion, and was of East Indian descent, her parents were from Shri-Lanka; to be exact. She had an oval shaped face, with the perfect football shaped eyes, semi-full lips, long beautiful eyelashes, nice round grapefruit sized bosom, a somewhat narrow waist and curvy hips, and long gorgeous thick black hair.

_**Leyah**_ was a knockout, caramel brown complexion, she was of African-American, French and Italian descent, with a slimmer oval shaped face than her girlfriend Monte's. She was the perfect 36-24-36, a brick house by anyone's standards female or male. She had long wavy, sandy brown hair and beautiful hazel colored eyes that were kind of slighty, her lips were full and luscious, perfect for kissing; which is what her significant other Monte would love to do; all the time it seemed, at least, to Bianca and Maggie. Because every time they were around them, well, let's just say they couldn't keep their hands off each other, which of course prompted Maggie and Bianca, to follow suit, "when in Rome" Maggie always said to Bianca, when they were around Auleyah & JeMontha, anyway.

_**At Leyah & Monte's apt. a few weeks before Maggie's birthday...**_

_LEYAH: cheerfully...'So, B, what are you gonna do for Maggie's birthday?' _

_MONTE: excitedly cutting in before Bianca could answer...'Yeah, are you gonna take her somewhere romantic and fun or'..._

_LEYAH: cutting in...'Yeah, or maybe just stay at home and cook her a romantic dinner with candlelight and some sexy, lovemaking music'... her mind traveling off to place that only she and her lady know about.. smiling and returning to present moment.._

_MONTE: looking at Leyah with romance in her eyes...'Aw, baby, Listen to you always thinkin' about lovin' me and feeding me, aren't you sweet' ...cut off by her very sensual better half with a...passionate kiss..'Mmmm.'_

_BIANCA: coughing... 'Um, Hey guys remember me, Bianca, in the room too and Maggie's not her for me to cuddle and kiss on'...Bianca playfully pouts ...just then Leyah & Monte walk over to Bianca and lovingly, playfully, wrap their arms around her and say in unison..._

_MONTE & LEYAH: 'AWWW! poor baby, you want a little kissey too'... and they each plant a kiss on Bianca's cheeks, Leyah on the left one & Monte on the right._

_BIANCA: scrunching-up and laughing...'Gee, thanks guys, now how am I gonna explain this lipstick on my cheeks to Maggie?'_

_MONTE: mischieviously smiling... 'And two different shades of lipstick at that.'_

_LEYAH: chiming in...'Yeah and two different kinds of sexy smelling cologne.' ...Leyah & Monte start laughing and shaking their heads in mock disappointment._

_BIANCA: smiling-in awe... 'Really, thanks a bunch guys.' ...wiping off the lipstick form both cheeks...'And I still have no idea what I'm gonna do for my lady's birthday?'_

_MONTE: smiling with warmth... 'Seriously, B - I took Leyah to this really beautiful, romantic B&B for our anniversary last year, it was called...baby what was the name of that place'...wanting to hear her girlfriend speak French which she spoke fluently, because her dad is part French and spoke it quite often when Leyah was growing up._

_LEYAH: with the perfect very sexy French accent she said... 'Le BEAU PAYS,' "The Beautiful Country"... 'And let me tell you Bianca, it was THE MOST INCREDIBLE place I Have Ever Been To! ...Thank You, Baby'...to Monte...passionate kissing._

_BIANCA: turning her head and coughing... 'Really, do you guys ever let up?'_

_MONTE & LEYAH: In unison... 'NO!' ...laugher from all three._

_LEYAH: seriously... 'B, I'll cook the meal..a beautiful three course dinner with all the trimmings'..._

_MONTE: cutting in... 'Yeah, and we'll even kick in a bottle of Champagne.'_

_LEYAH: with pep...'And I'll call and make the arrangements, all you and Maggie have to do is show up, it'll be Monte and I's gift to you two.'_

_MONTE: 'Absolutely, you guys kinda remind me of us, don't they hon...to Leyah?'...pulling her lady closer to herself._

_LEYAH: smiling lovingly at Monte...'Yeah, they do, back when we first got together'...getting ready to kiss again...Bianca cuts in..._

_BIANCA: scoldingly-shaking her right index finger at them... 'Uh uh, not this time'...Bianca said...'making the kissing sound, none of that...but seriously, thank you guys and I appreciate everything you two do for Maggie & me'...at that moment both Auleyah & JeMontha walked over to Bianca; giving her a great big hug. _

_LEYAH: warmly... 'No problem, hon...we love you guys and anytime you need anything...please feel free to call, okay. And I'll call you once I've made all the B&B arrangements, but the meal, I want that to be a surprise - I know what you two like so just be ready for some good eats!'_

_MONTE: happily chimes in... 'Yes, and you know my girl can really throw down in kitchen...as well as'..._

_BIANCA: laughing & knowing what comes next... 'And on that note, I'm outta here'...all three start laughing._

_**After saying their goodbyes, Bianca...smiling to herself... stands outside Leyah and Monte's apt. and says aloud to herself... 'I hope & pray that Maggie and I have a LOVE that loving, passionate, and long lasting!?'**_

**MAGGIE:** still reminiscing and praying aloud to herself..."God, please let Bianca take me back, I'll do anything it takes to have her and Miranda back in my life again!"

**BIANCA:** seemingly thinking about the same thing as she looks painfully & lovingly at Maggie, thinking how remarkably sexy Maggie looks in those black Dolce & Gabbana form fitting boot cut jeans, an orange & brown Vera Wang halter top, cut with a low neck line, and an olive green Calvin Klein suede jacket with fridges, and to top it all off she was sporting the most delicious pair of olive green Roberto Cavalli boots ever made! Damn, she looks sooo hot!...and her hair, it's a light Reddish brown and it's a little shorter than it was when she was in the states a few months ago...very sexy!...now walking slowly down the staircase...Bianca says...Half-smiling and trying to be cheerful...to both Zoe & Maggie ... "Are you two behaving yourselves?"

**MAGGIE & ZOE/ZARF:** in unison, sounding like two little kids..."Yes."...But Zoe notices that Bianca doesn't have a robe on...starts pondering to herself...is she trying to make Maggie jealous, regretful about what she's lost or did she honestly forget to put one on?

**BIANCA: **smiling-that smile that melts both Maggie & Zoe's hearts, while placing a strand of her raven-colorered hair behind her right ear..."How've you been Maggie?"

**MAGGIE:** desperately wanting to say - 'Missing You', but instead says..."OK. You and the Munchkin? Oh, by the way, thanks for all the pictures of her they're great!"

**BIANCA: **trying not to linger at Maggie..."Yeah, um, we're both doing really well. And you are very welcome, for the pictures, Miranda really wanted you to have them."...Bianca said, unable to stop herself from staring at Maggie.

**ZOE/ZARF:** trying not to feel like the proverbial third wheel; hones in... "Well, does any one want a drink?... walking towards the wet bar..."because I can certainly use one"...saying to no one in particular.

**BIANCA:** smilingMaggie..."I'll take a glass of Chardonnay, please."

**MAGGIE: **smilingBianca..."Nothing for me, thanks."

_**Maggie and Bianca are smiling at each almost as if the stupid mistake Maggie made never happened.**_

**ZOE/ZARF:** noticing the lingering, loving looks that BAM shoot to one another, The Tall Blond woMan gets a bit jealous and says... "Bianca dear, I was just asking Maggie about her love life"... and this changes Bianca's attitude towards Maggie a little, which is exactly what Zoe wanted.

**MAGGIE: **cutting her eyes at Zoe..turns and says to Bianca...regretfully..."I don't have a love life, I don't have much of a life at all now that"...stopping herself from absolutely breaking down in front Bianca and especially not wanting to break down in front Zoe, her arch rival for Bianca's affections.

**BIANCA:** sensing the tension between Maggie & Zoe, and not wanting a verbal sparring match to ensue, The Shapely Brunette softens the mood by asking..."So Maggie, what brings you by?"...knowing the answer...

**MAGGIE:** half-smilingBianca..."I was running out of clothes, so I thought I'd better come by and pick-up some more."

**ZOE/ZARF: **with mischief says... "Oh, my dear Maggie, so you've got the ladies running you out of your

clothes, again?"

**BIANCA:** annoyed says to Zoe... "Um, Zoe!, Can I talk to You - in private"...Bianca grabbing the blond Amazon woMan's right hand w/her left and pulling her into the kitchen..."Ok Zoe, what's the matter with you, you've never acted this way towards Maggie before," Bianca's mood softening..."you were always very patient and calm with her, remember, a few short months ago, back in Pine Valley when Maggie was there to see me an"...just then Zoe buts in saying with a hint of pain in her voice...

**ZOE/ZARF:** "I know Bianca, I was the perfect Lady,"...putting her hand on her chest... "but seeing you two together, HERE, just now, it's so obvious that you two really LOVE each other and no matter what kind of upheaval has transpired between you in the past, you two have an undying love for one other that you can NEVER have with any other Bianca"...painfully..."Maggie IS...dare I say it THE LOVE OF YOUR" ...walking over to Bianca and kissing her gently on the lips..."INCREDIBLY GORGEOUS LIFE!"...just then Maggie walks in the kitchen to let Bianca & Zoe know that she's gathered her things and is about leave...

**BIANCA:** notices Maggie...who is turning around to walk out...yelling to Maggie..."DON'T GO!"

**MAGGIE:** with a huge lump in her throat, not wanting to lookBianca... "I..I have ta go!"..Maggie hurries toward the door and as she opens it...Anton is standing there ready to knock, he finally made it upstairs after being delayed for about a half an hour with another client whom had called him just as he was going to bring their bags up. "Hello Ms. Stone," Anton said with hint of excitment, he always thought that she and Bianca made an exquisite couple, and he was hoping that maybe Maggie was moving back in.

**BIANCA:** thinking about what Zoe has just said, starts to run after Maggie, then stops; thinking maybe it's just too late for them to get back together...just then the phone rings and Bianca, hastily picks up..."Hello, Oh, hey... Bianca starting to cry..."I...I just don't know what to do anymore?"

_**To be continued...**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Pine Valley Connection...**_

_**While Bianca is in the kitchen on the phone with, Myrtle Fargate, the resident relationship gura from Pine Valley, whom can tell you how to patch up any type of troubled coupling. Zoe is in the living rm., nursing her wounded heart with glass, upon glass of Chardonnay, and at this moment is considering something a little bit stronger to wash away her pain after witnessing, first hand, just how much Bianca still really loves Maggie...**_

**MYRTLE:**"Bianca darlin', hush now, sweet girl, dry those beautiful brown eyes... you an Maggie still love each other ...well, don'tcha?"_...Myrtle said on the other end of the phone... and the world... _

**BIANCA: **"But Myrt"..._cut off by Myrtle_

**MYRTLE:**"Don'tchu but Myrtle me, Bianca Montgomery, you and that feisty little blond"_... Bianca buts in..._

**BIANCA:**_ "_She's a red head now Myrtle."

**MYRTLE:**_ with urgency... _"red, white, blue or green with orange polkadots, do ya love her chile?"

**BIANCA:**_ sniffling... "_Ye, yeah, God help me,"..._with a whisper,_... "I do."

**MYRTLE:**_ lovingly... _"then you have to work it out with her chile! You and Maggie have to come to some type of understandin' in your relationship yo"_...Bianca burst in..._

**BIANCA: **_Angrily... "_The understanding is SHE BETTER NOT EVER CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!!! OR ELSE SHE'S GONNA BE ONE DEAD RED HEAD!!!"

**MYRTLE:**_ boyantly... _"Atta girl, Bianca - don't take anythin' offa anyone , NOT EVEN Maggie! You have to stand your ground."

**BIANCA:**_ warmly... "_Thanks Myrtle, you always know exactly what to say and do in just about any situation."

**MYRTLE:**"Oh, you're welcome darlin' Now you go and call Maggie"

**BIANCA:**_ with some trepidation... "_ri...right now?"

**MYRTLE:**_ almost commanding... _"YES, Right Now Chile! Why put it off? Ya'll have wasted enough time apart already, go out and get your woman back!"

**BIANCA:**_ laughing... "_Okay Myrtle, I'll do just that...and thank you again Myrtle, for everything."_ ...while hanging up the phone The Raven Haired Woman,...thinking about Zoe in the other room, knowing that she has feelings for her... realizes that although she wants to work things out with Maggie she still wants to be good freinds with Zoe, but will Zoe accept __**being just freinds**__, as enough?_

**BIANCA: **_pondering exactly what to tell Zoe...walking slowly back into the living room she just stares at The Exotic Blond, for what seems like an eternity to Zoe, knowing that The Lovely Young Executive has made a major decision about Ma... both ladies thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of the phone for a second time...Bianca answers it and says..."_IT MUST BE PINE VALLEY DAY here in Paris...I just off the phone with Myrtle."

**REGGIE:**_ Bianca's, __**adopted cousin, and step brother**__ says with the flair that only he posesses... _"Whaz up B!"_ ...Bianca can hear the enormous toothy grin on Reggie's face..._"How's my little MUNCHKIN doin', good I hope. Everybody's doin' real good here B, how's Zoe? Have you seen Mags yet?_...Reggie rattled off questions and answers with such rapid succession that Bianca could hardly get a word in the conversation..._

**BIANCA:**_ smiling warmly... "_Reggie, slow down, take a breath and give me a chance to answer the questions."

**REGGIE:**_ laughing... _"Oh, my bad. Go ahead."

**BIANCA: **_thoughtfully... "_Thank You." "Miranda is great, growing like a weed,".._.Bianca is cut off by Reggie's over enthusiasm with is little niece...says..._

**REGGIE: **_excitedly..._"Yeah, I can see that by all the pictures you sent"_...now Bianca cuts Reggie off..._

**BIANCA: **_half-smiling and speakinga faster pace... "_Zoe's fine, and yes I've seen Maggie, just a little while ago actually."

**REGGIE:**_ sounding somewhat concerned... "_Oh yeah, how's she doin'?"

**BIANCA: **_pensively... "_She...was...ah"_...Bianca twirling the phone cord as she tries to figure out exactly what she wants to say._

**REGGIE:**_ anxiously... _"She was ah...what B, spill it?!"

**BIANCA: **_with uncertainty; is now sitting at the kitchen table, still playing with the phone cord... "_Honestly Reg, I don't know? She seemed to be fine, well, actually she said she was OK, she LOOKED Fantastic! But there was this sadness in her eyes, ya know?"

**REGGIE: **_kind of harshly... _"Well I guess so, she ruined you and Miranda's lives, she should be sad."

**BIANCA:**_ trying to softened the mood of the conversation..."_Reggie. She hurt herself in the process too"_...cut off by her good-looking cousin/step brother, with the bright smile._

**REGGIE: **_kind of confused... _"B, if I didn't know any betta I'd say it kinda sounds like"_...hesitantly... _"you forgave her, didchu?" "I mean, just a few weeks ago you said you were thru with her...now...you sound like your defendin' what she did?" "Whatz up wit that?"

**BIANCA: **_thinking... "_I really don't know what I feel Reggie, I mean I...I'm still very hurt about her cheating on me, but I still REALLY DO LOVE HER." "I...I think I wanna try...t"..._Reggie buts in..._

**REGGIE: **_with some anger in his voice... _"I know you don't wanna get back with her now!?" "Come on B, she CHEATED ON YOU?MAGGIE?" "Hell, I'm still shocked by the whole Damn thing, so how in the hell can even think about gettin' back with her! I mean, how can you ever trust her again??"

**Bianca** knew that **Reggie** was just trying to be supportive and in actually he did make a lot of sense, but something deep in her heart just can't or won't let go...she has to try and make it right with Maggie again, somehow, they have to be a family again.

**BIANCA:**_ sweetly... "_Reggie, I guess we're just going to come to a truce on this subject, okay?"

**REGGIE:**_ reluctantly... _"Awaight B. It's your call, I just don't want you and Mandi to get hurt again is all. And on that note I'ma say my goodbyes, I Love U, and good night, and tell my favorite little niece that I Love her too."

**BIANCA: **_warmly... "_And We Love You Too Reg, Thank You."

**REGGIE:**_ smiling-warmly... _"No need for Thanks B, _**we're family**_."

**BIANCA** hung up the phone from Reggie with a sense of warmth and courage that only comes from having people, no, family in your life that loves and cares for you, family that at times speaks their mind even when you don't want to hear what they have to say. ...Again, Bianca's mobile vibrates and this time it's her sister Kendall. ..."I hope she doesn't mention anything about Maggie, I just can't talk anymore about her right now."

**BIANCA:**_ tired, slightly aggravated answering the phone..._"GOD"_...cut off by Kendall_

**KENDALL:**_ smiling at Binx thru the phone..._"No, it's just your big sis, Kendall. I don't think God would call you on your cell phone."_...laughing at her own joke._

**BIANCA:**_ now laughing herself; responds..._"I knew it was you Kendall, I was saying that...oh, never mind; anyway what's up sis? How's Zach, Spike and my other little nephew OR niece to be?"

**KENDALL:**_ grinning..._"Everyone here is fantastic. So, anyway, Mom said that she called you earlier but that you didn't answer. Are you still mad at her about what she did to_...in air quotes..._Zoe?"

**BIANCA: **_sighing..._"A little, but that's not why I didn't answer her call. We had just walked in the penthouse and plopped down on the sofa, trying to get little rest from the long flight; and honestly Kendall, I just wasn't in the mood for "THE ERICA KANE SHOW" ya know what I mean?!"

**KENDALL:**_ laughing and nodding the affirmative; says..._"I hear ya baby sis, I hear ya. Well, how was the flight over; other than long, how's my precious little niece?"

**BIANCA:**_ smiling at the thought of her daughter; offers..._"The flight was pretty good and Mimo is just BEAUTIFUL!"_...beaming with pride. _

**KENDALL:**_ smiling brightly; conveying warmly..._"Well, that's great! Give her a big KISS from her Auntie Kendall for me and"_...cut off by Binx._

**BIANCA: **_smiling a chelshire cat grin; says..._"No kiss for Zoe?" _trying to contain her laughter._

**KENDALL:**_ giving Binx a death look thru the phone; retorts..._"Eww, No, if anything you can give HEr a swift"_...cut off by her sister. _

**BIANCA:**_ in mock awe; whines..._"KENDALL, that's not nice." _smiling and shaking her head at her sister._

**KENDALL:**_ smiles and says..._"Now see you didn't let me finish Binky. What I was going to say was to; uhm, give Zoe a swift kiss on the cheek for me."_...laughing at her own lie._

**BIANCA:**_ smiles and replies..._"Yeah, right."_ ...laughs at her sister's lie._

**KENDALL:**_ still laughing; says..._"Well on that note I'm going to let you go 'cause I know that you're very tired; again please give Mimo a kiss for me and_ tell _Zoe I said Hi. Bye baby sis, I Love You."

**BIANCA:**_ smiles that trillion watt smile and warmly responds with..._"Done and Done. AND I LOVE YOU TOO. Bye Kendall."

Hanging up the phone from Kendall, Bianca couldn't help but smile warmly at the thought of just how fortunate she was to have so many people love and care about her and her daughter. She was also thankful that Kendall didn't asks her about Maggie.

**ZOE/ZARF: **_entering the kitchen__with dramatic flair... _"I'm ready for my ...how do they say it.. my kick to the curb now, Ms. Montgomery."

**BIANCA: **_giggles slightly..._"ZO-E, I am not kickin' you to the curb, I'm...I'm just confused about my feelings for Maggie, and you know that."

**ZOE/ZARF:**_ puzzled..._"Bianca, why would you be in such turmoil - it's no secret that you still love Maggie, my God woman the two of you nearly burned a hole in each another with those stares of _**passion and lust**_."

**BIANCA: **_startled by Zoe's observation...knowing she's right..Bianca says..._"Wha..What are you talkin' about, there were no intense stares from us"_...Zoe cutting her off..._

**ZOE/ZARF:**_ with defiant glee..._"Not intensity, well, not just intensity but, PASSION! Pure Animal Magnetism!"

**BIANCA: **_shifting uncomfortably and sighing..._ "ZO-E, I'm,"_...shaking both hands at Zoe_..."there wasn't any ANIMAL MAGNETISM! ...between Maggie and I," ..._Bianca stumbling over her words... _"it, it, was just...um...we were kinda, whatta ya call it"...

**ZOE/ZARF:** _with a bit of venom..._ "LUSTING! My dear Bianca"

**BIANCA: **_rolling her eyes while brushing some hair behind her right ear with her right index finger, says with some frustration..._ "It-Was-Not-Lust - OK!"

BIANCA abruptly walking past Zoe heading towards the door exiting the kitchen from the left entering into the small dining room area to retrieve some_** important papers.**_ Zoe watching Bianca with the precision of an eagle, saunters over to Bianca, who is now standing next to a small cream and gold leaf antique side table, slightly bending over. Bianca opens the drawer and looks through a stream of somewhat tarnished, crumpled papers...as she does, Zoe gently touches the brunette on her left shoulder who then looks up at the tall blonde...noticing the sadness in her freind's eyes, ask?

**BIANCA:** _softly..._"Zoe, what's wrong"..._now_ _standing to her full height and looking up, directly into Zoe's eyes, but not giving Zoe a chance to respond Bianca continues. _"Listen Zoe, I'm sorry if I was harsh with you a few minutes ago but this conversation about my feelings for Maggie is becoming quite old, fast...and I just DON'T want to talk about that anymore; at least not now anyway."

**ZOE** just looks at Bianca and nods the affirmative then the two _**women**_ hug, lovingly.

_**L'Verve du Beauchamps can be for lovers too...**_

_**Maggie**__ is leaning with her forearms on the railing of her veranda, her hands clasp together. In her hotel room at '__**L'Verve du Beauchamps' **__trying to enjoy the gorgeous Parisian night in the 18 suite live-in hotel. About 20 minutes from the home she once shared with Bianca and Miranda, and hopes to share again very soon; was thinking back to earlier in the evening when she saw Bianca. Thinking to herself, I bet B and the Munchkin would love this place, it's not nearly as big or lavish as our place. Damn, OUR PLACE, I really do miss...Maggie started to trail off in thought reminiscing about every wonderful day she had with Bianca and the Munchkin ...anyway, this place isn't so bad Maggie said out lout to herself._

_**The Hotel**__ itself is one that has a very colorful contemporary flair which easily fits Maggie's personality to a tee. The street the hotel is situated on, Beauchamps, reminds Maggie a lot of Bourbon St. in New Orleans, in which she just returned from a medical convention that was arranged for a select few med students at school. She was very honored to be one of the chosen few for whom this very prestigious opportunity was granted. Only the students with the highest GPA's were even considered and given that Maggie's GPA is a perfect 4.0 and she was recommended by her Professor, Dr. Louis Marchand, whom is the head of Pediatrics at L'Carbannel School of Medicine at the University of France in Paris, in which Maggie had decided would be her field of specialty._

_**Dr. Marchand's**__ name and unprecedented background in the field of Pediatrics carried an enormous amount of weight at the School and thru-out the country. Maggie was very proud and honored to be one of his students and he returned the pretty young doctor to be's mutual admiration society. _

_**Breaking**__**Maggie's**__ train of thought was the persistant ringing of her mobile phone...turning around to walk back into her suite and reaching into her left pocket to remove her phone in which she had to practically shimmy it out of her nearly painted on jeans...'umph, there, you're out' Mags said to herself while answering the phone..._"Hello, oh, hey Monte, what's up?"

**MONTE:**_ delightfullly..._"Hey Girl - what's goin' on?...Leyah and I hadn't heard from you in awhile and we were starting to worry about you a little bit...we thought you might be trying to ditch us, because of how we came down on you about... Bianca?"

**MAGGIE:**_ slowly...walking to the middle of the living room, she plops down lying all the way back on the couch, with her feet dangling over the left arm of the sofa...responds... "Noo, nothing like that, actually, I've just been really busy with school and work. Plus I just got back home a couple of days ago from the states. I was invited to a medical seminar in the "Big Easy." _

**MONTE:**_ excited & impressed... "WOW - Look at you, already going to medical seminars, in New Orleans, Mardi Gras central, "Au Petite Paris" no doubt, next you'll be saving little babies lives all over the world."_

**MAGGIE:**_ blushing... "Okay, okay...enough of that"...she said bashfully._

**MONTE:**_ smiling while folding some laundry... "Alright, I don't wanna embarrass you any further...Dr. Stone." Monte couldn't resist one last little jab._

**MAGGIE:**_ shaking her head while swinging her left leg gently against the side of the sofa... "Now that's it, Monte!" "Let me finish school first, before you start calling me doctor"...Maggie said with a hint of pride in her voice._

**MONTE:**_ laughing and placing the now completely folded laundry in the bottom drawer of her and her partners lingerie chest... "Well then, I guess I should tell you why I really called. I just wanted to know if you were busy tomorrow night, I'm taking Leyah out for a celebration, sh"...Maggie cuts her off..._

**MAGGIE:**_ jovially... "What! - It's not you guys anniversary or either of your birthdays?"...being cut off now _

_by Monte..._

**MONTE:**_ playfully thru clinched teeth..._"If you let me finish my sentence Dr. ...I mean Ms. Stone I will gladly tell you."

**MAGGIE:**_ smiling, then biting her bottom lip..._"Sorry, I got a little over zealous, so what's the celebration for?"

**MONTE:**_ beaming with pride..._"Well, My Girl just made CHEF at '_**Cafe au Beres**_' and I wanted to take her out somewhere fun and show her just how much she means to me, and how proud I am of her."

**MAGGIE: **_a touch of sadness washes over her face...then she says... _"I'd love to celebrate with you and Leyah, and that's Awesome news ...Leyah must be on cloud nine?"...

**MONTE:** _laughing..._ "Cloud nine, ten, eleven and twelve!" _...both women start laughing and chit, chat a minute or two more ..._"Well, we'll see you tomorrow night at 10 at _**'Le Point Chaud' **_"

**MAGGIE: **_warmly..._ "Oui, at ten."

_**Maggie and Monte**__ hang up the phone...from the other side of the bedroom,_ **LEYAH** _says..._"So Maggie's coming, for sure"..."Yes. Baby, FOR SURE." **MONTE **_states firmly to her very sexy lover... _"and what about"...**LEYAH **_enthusiastically cuts her girlfriend off..._"Oh, B is definitely going to be there." _The very beautiful women smile at each other and kiss passionately...each...secretly hoping their little plot to get Maggie and Bianca back together again doesn't blow-up in their beautiful faces._

_**Get Ready...'Cause Here I Come...**_

_**BIANCA:**__stepping into the hot shower and leaning forward allowing the hot water to cascade down her hair and back like a beautiful winding brook...reflecting on the events over the past day and a half..._"Well let's see...we had a 14.5 hour plane ride, I talked to Myrtle, Reggie, Kendall, and oh mom called; mental note, call her back; eventually. I hurt my really good friend, Zoe's, feelings - I mean, hey, I practically asked the girl to move in with me and Mimo, and all I do is wind up spending almost the entire day thinking about Maggie, then I see her, here, in this apartment of all places, I don't know? I'm still so confused with all these emotions; disappointment, pain, hurt, anger, and the Grande Dame of 'em all LOVE, I Think Am Still In Love with Her! But Thank God, I get a little reprieve from the Maggie show tonight - I'm gonna go out and celebrate with Leyah and Monte. Wow, Leyah's a full fledged Chef, which is fantastic; so now I can talk her into giving us some gourmet meals at discount prices, great thinking!"..._Bianca thought to herself,_ "That's why they asked me to run CAMBIUS INDUSTRIES, that, and my precious little girl, of course." _Bianca quickly finished up her shower and is now preparing to check out her wardrobe for tonight...and that could take a while._

**LEYAH: **_running around the bedroom frantically looking for the new blouse that her lady bought for her last week, just because. ...paniced..._"Baby, I can't find the peach lace Baby Phat camisole top you got for me"

**MONTE:** _smirking..._"I don't think so"

**LEYAH: **_taken aback..._"Excuse me - whatta ya mean, you don't think so, I know you're not telling me what I can and can not wear, are you? Because we can be la..."_...Monte interrupts..._

**MONTE: **_sweetly..._"Babe, I'm teasing you, pulling the blouse from under her jacket on the bed, here you go-you ticked at me..._she asked Leyah and she says..._

**LEYAH:** _calmly..._"No, I'm just a little nervous and maybe just a little guilt ridden too, I don't know if this plan of ours is gonna work? I don't wanna make things any worse for them."

**MONTE:** _looking with concern at her girl..._ "Le, I believe everything is gonna work out great tonight; you, me, Mags and B, the Four Muskateers, just like before, you'll see baby, don't worry."

**LEYAH:** _now sitting on the edge of the bed putting her black pantyhose on; first the left leg then the right...Monte loved watching Leyah get dressed it really turns her on how slow and sultry she moves _

_almost; catlike or in slo-mo..._"Mon, you ok," _realizing that Monte is just checking her out as always, _

_Leyah insist ..._"Hon, you have to fini getting ready," ._..trying to bring Monte out of her trance-like lustful _

_glare,_ "Okay bay, if you stop looking at me like that now, I promise to"._..mumbly some very seductive _

_things in her girlfriends ear..._

**MONTE:** _overjoyed.._. "You PROMISE!" Don't play with me now."

**LEYAH:** _laughing and shaking her head..._ "NO JOKING!" I'm gonna do everything I just whispered to you."

**MONTE: **_grinning slyly..._"Okay, let's finish getting ready so we can hurry and get back home."

_**MAGGIE:**__ puttering around her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her still damp hair is talking to herself. Wishing that The Love Of Her Life would be there tonight just like they all used to go out clubbing not that long ago._ "Okay, Maggie get your mind off Bianca, she's not even thinking about you, she's here with, The Tempting Red Head making air quotes..."Zoe," um, I wander if Le and Mon asked B to the celebration, I'm sure they did and that means that Zoe's gonna be with her...I don't know how I'll deal with that, maybe I should call and cancel, there you go again Stone bailing out...I gotta stop doin' that, really, the running away from things; it's so over. Maggie, girl just get your bearings and go for it? And tonight "It" is some much needed fun with or with out B, I'm gonna have a great time!"...She tried to convince herself.

_**BIANCA **__chooses something kind of young and playful to wear. A shear smokey gray "Donna Karan" top with a red satin & lace "Victoria Secret" bra underneath, a tight black "Donatella Versace" skirt with shear black hose and a pair of red and black Manolo Blahnik stilettos. Her hair is partially in an upsweep with some deliberately falling to the sides of her face. A little Crimson "Mac Viva Glam," to accentuate her lips; tops it all off._

_**The Sexy Brunette**__ asked Zoe if she wanted to go with her to the festivities but The Blond Lady To Be declined, mentioning that since Leyah and Monte were shared friends of her and Maggie, she felt it would be best if she took a rain check. Bianca had almost forgotten that Monte and Leyah were friends of hers and Maggie's or maybe she just wanted to forget?_

**MONTE:** _in awe..._"WOW!" "Babe, you look FANTASTIC!!!" _...looking at her with lust in her eyes._

**LEYAH:** _completed her wardrobe with a cream colored pair of "Baby Phat" riding pants, a pair of short cut cream colored stiletto heeled "Baby Phat" boots with matching handbag and last but not least a cream and gold shear hip-length blouse by "Chanel," the only non "Baby Phat" item she's wearing tonight She wears very little make-up, she doesn't really need it, a little lipstick, Passionate Bronze, from the "CoverGirls - Queen Collection"...smiling and giving herself one last look in the mirror, slowly doing a 180 degree turn to model the ensemble for her lady love asks..._ "You Like?"

**MONTE:** _grinning a wicked smile, excitedly retorts..._"I LIKE!, I LIKE!" "That 'Baby Phat' outfit "sure looks goood on you, hell, everything looks good on you baby, and for that matter, everything looks great offa ya too."

**LEYAH:** _shaking her head and smiling from ear to ear offers..._"And look at you in your Chocolate Brown 'Gucci' Suit!" "You look soo sexy"_...straightening Monte's left lapel then planting a soft kiss on her lips. _

_**MAGGIE:**__ talking aloud to herself..."_Come on Maggie just pick something and put it on. Stop thinking about you know who and the possibilty of her being there tonight...besides she'll probably bring Zoe. Although, she did seem to be really ticked with her when she made that comment about my love life, then again they were kissing in the kitchen. DAMN IT! MAGGIE! STOP IT! and GET DRESSED!"._..Maggie__screamed a loud to herself. ...__**Finally**__ deciding on a very casual lo-budget get-up, Maggie throws on a pair of Levi's Boot Cut fitted blue jeans, a black-n-white PVU belly cropped tee with a pair of orange Candies slip-on lo-pumps._

_**Going to a Go-Go...**_

_**Maggie arrives at 'Le Point Chaund' (The Hot Spot) before Bianca does, and is able to have a little heart-to-heart with Monte before the celebration begins...**_

**MONTE:**_waving,__happily..._"Hey Mags over here"_...Monte yells out._

**MAGGIE:**_smiling while briskly walking over, leaning in and giving Monte a kiss on her right cheek, gleefully ask..._"Where's OUR TOP CHEF?!"

**MONTE:**_hugging Mags and giving her a quick peck back while__beaming with pride about her girlfriend's recent accomplishment..._"She's in the Ladies Room,"_...nodding in the opposite direction from where Maggie just entered, ..."_do ya wanna a drink, hon?"..._summons the flirty barmaid. _

**MAGGIE: **_with a slightly serious tone... _"Yeah, I think I'll have a, uhm,"._..removing her Levi's blue denim jacket and placing it on the back of the bar stool, sits and says..._"what the hell, I'll take a Slo-Gin Fizz, and I'm glad Leyah's in the little girls room, because I need to talk to you about something?"

**MONTE:**_ with a quizzical and sympathetic look on her face questions... _"What's wrong Mags, are you okay?"_...gingerly touching the red head's left shoulder with her right hand and giving it a gentle squeeze._

**MAGGIE:**_ nervous laughter..._"I'm sorry"_ ...realizing the concern with which the bronzed beauty questioned her, Maggie then caresses Monte's hand with her left cheek and says..._"I didn't mean to make it sound so urgent but I just wanted to ask you something while Leyah isn't around?"

**MONTE:**_ curiously... _"Alright, but does it have something to do with Leyah?"

**MAGGIE: **_hesitantly... _"Kinda, sorta...I..._sighing_...I donno, not really?"

**MONTE:**_ signifying with the confusion that Maggie is feeling she begs... _"Maggie, just tell me what's wrong, please."

**MAGGIE: **_with her head down she asks... "_Did you two invite Bianca to come out tonight too?"_...her head still down; now twisting around on the bar stool._

**MONTE:**_ pausing...before answering and then lifting Maggie's head so she could see the shorter woman eye-_

_to-eye... _"Yes Maggie, we did invite Bianca too, is that gonna be a problem?"

**MAGGIE:**_ with some melancholy in her voice which is just above a whisper... _"No, I guess not?"

**MONTE: **_with a warm smile... _"So why didn't you want to ask me that in-front of Leyah?"

**MAGGIE:**_ thoughtfully... _"Because,"_...shrugging her shoulders... _"I know that Bianca and Leyah are kinda close and I didn't want to put her on the spot or anything...And, well, I feel a little closer to you than I do to Leyah, no offense... but I felt I could ask you and get a direct answer; which I did."

**MONTE** smiles warmly and gives Maggie a big hug... just then The _Sultry_ Guest Of Honor comes out of the wash room...

**LEYAH:**_ seductively leaning over Maggie's back and whispering in her ear, she says..._"How about a little love for the new CHEF in town."

**MAGGIE: **_turns around and with a big smile and open arms gives the Woman of the Hour the mother of all hugs and squeels... _"Hey Gorgeous, WHAT'S COOKING?!"

**LEYAH: **_with wide-eyed enthusiasm... _"Anything I Damned well please, because I'M THE BOSS NOW!_ ...throwing her arms up in the air, as if she were on a roller coaster._

**All three ladies** laugh and take sips of their drinks, Maggie with her Slo-Gin Fizz, Monte with a Samuel Adams Dark Ale and Leyah with a Sex On The Beach. Talking, laughing and having a _Gay_ ole time...none of them notice Bianca walking into the club looking damned sexy herself...she spots the three gorgeous ladies and then makes her way over to where they are...

_**Use Your Heart...**_

**BIANCA: **_smiling with that thousand watt smile and grabbing Leyah, she gives her a huge hug and tells her "Congratulations, Chef Guerdeau, so when are you gonna invite me over to the Cafe for my free seven course meal."...they all laugh...and Bianca reaches over and gives Monte a warm smile and a big hug sandwiching Leyah in the middle, Bianca then acknowledges Maggie by saying somewhat dreamingly... _

"Hi Maggie"_... looking at her with those big brown eyes that the witty red head just gets lost in..._

**MAGGIE: **_with a lump in her throat she responds... _"Hi Bianca, how's it going - where's Zoe?"_...she ponders while looking into her gaze._

**BIANCA:**_ letting go of both Leyah and Monte at the same time and walking over to Maggie...but as she does she starts thinking about the conversations she's had with Myrtle, Zoe and even Reggie over the past day and a half thinking to herself...'Use Your Heart and Not Your Mind,' she then says with a bit of caution to THE WOMAN SHE STILL LOVES WITH ALL HER HAERT... _"**MISERABLE, WITHOUT YOU.**" _...tilting her head to the right and captivating Maggie with that electrifying smile... _"and Zoe's at the apartment babysitting Miranda."

**MAGGIE:**_ in shock... _"Wh...What didchu jussay?"_ staring at Binx with a mix of confusion and hope._

**BIANCA: **_confidently, cupping Maggie's chin with her right hand... _"You heard what I said, I'm,...No WE'RE, miserable without you..."I want us to get back together?!"

_**MAGGIE: **__confused...doesn't know if she's imagining this ...her dream come true, getting back with Binx and the Munchkin. ...'Can it be for real or have I had one too many Slo-Gin Fizzes, ...but I could have sworn I heard Bianca just say she wanted me back'...she asked her self._

**BIANCA: **_almost as if she could read Maggie's mind and she could a little, says emphatically... _"Yes, I want us to be a couple again_...sighing with love dripping from her voice..._I want my family back Mags."

**MONTE:**_ lovingly to Leyah... _"See Baby, I told you everything would work itself out between B. and Mags."

**LEYAH:**_ with a sweet look she kisses her life partner and states... _"Yes Honey, that you did, that you did."

_**To be continued...**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Denouement**_

_**Tonight, I Celebrate My Love For You...**_

**Maggie is now just staring****at Bianca with shear acceleration, love, and hope. Standing with her left arm on the bar stool where she was sitting, needing the support for the AMAZING news Bianca had just delivered to her...**

**BIANCA: **_smiling with a longing she hasn't given Maggie in a long time..._"Well, are you going to say anything to me?" _...she asked in a slow seductive manner._

**MAGGIE:**_ totally enraptured, with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat... "_I...I dunno ...what to say...I...LOVE You Sooo Much B,"_ ...tears streaming down her face... _"are you sure - this is what you want, I mean we"_... Bianca sweetly cuts Maggie off and says..._

**BIANCA: **_full of emotion, closes her eyes trying to hold back the tears but not succeeding... _"I LOVE YOU TOO MAGGIE and YES, I'M VERY SURE, ABOUT US. I've Never been More Sure About Anything In My Life."_...affectionately stroking Maggie's left cheek with her right hand. _

While Leyah and Monte look on at the two reuniting love birds Monte begins to make a most loving tribute...

**MONTE:**_ clearing her throat and holding up a glass of Champagne...she and her sexy lover had ordered a bottle of Moet, while _**BAM**_ was-reconnecting. ..._"First off; I'd like say to My Incredible Partner, My Life - How Much I TRULY LOVE YOU! You mean the world to me, babe, and I'm soo proud of you"_...with watery eyes she continues..._"You amaze me each and everyday and I'm very honored and grateful that you chose ME!_ ...with her left hand over her heart and holding her champagne flute in her right..._"to spend your life with...YOU ARE AN ABSOLUTE BLESSING TO ME! I LOVE YOU BABY, Congratulations with your career move, up"_...looking at her lover with a completeness that anyone would envy..._"YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!"

_And at that moment Maggie looks into Bianca's eyes remembering when she spoke those very same words to the voluptuous beauty a few short months ago. Bianca, also remembering, holds out her right hand for Maggie to take...Maggie looking at Bianca's hand, slowly takes it into her own and all at once every nerve in her body erupts with a sense of urgency...she can't catch her breath, she can't think, she can't even move...SHE IS THOROUGHLY PARALYZED WITH LOVE FOR AND BY BIANCA. _

**LEYAH:**_ almost speechless with tears rolling down her face, whispers... "_I Love You." _and ENVELOPES her LIFE, her LOVE...her ALL with the Intensity of a Hurricane. ...And they stay in that all consuming embrace for what seems like an eternity._

**MAGGIE: **_trying to make a toast;__forcing her words through tears and a smile, catching her breath one more time before saying to all three woman... _"We Are All Very Lucky, NO, BLESSED To Have Each Other"_...squeezing B's hand while she continues... _"I'm really happy and excited for Leyah and her success and I'm glad that you and Monte are myfriends..."and I'm also very"_...not able to come up with just the right words to describe what she is feeling about The Woman of Her Dreams taking her back...lovingly gazes at Bianca she simply says with a happy calm...lifting her glass with her free hand..._"To US!"

**BIANCA: **_with a most loving glance at Maggie she begins to make a toast to Leyah and Monte... _"Thank You guys for being two of the most terrific people on the planet..and THANK YOU, sincerely for being my friend-_**Our**_ Friends"_...motioning to Maggie, who then smiles at her, Bianca finishing her words with tears in her eyes._

**MONTE:**_ joyfully raising her glass again cries out..._"Enough of the mushy stuff...LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!"_...with that, they all start to dance and sing and have great rest of the night together just reveling in each other's company._

_Hours later the evening of laughs,__love and fun among the couples comes to wonderful end...after saying their goodnights and love yas to each other, each couple goes their separate ways...Leyah and Monte leave the club first, for Leyah had a promise to ful-fill and Monte certainly wouldn't not let her forget it._

**B**ianca** A**nd **M**aggie left the club hand in hand, neither quite believing that the other was really there. Bianca tries to pull away from Maggie momentarily to hail a cab but before she could completely detach herself from her grip, Maggie tightens her hold...Bianca realizing that Maggie's not wanting to let go was rooted in a much deeper place decides to walk for while before making her next attempt at hailing one.

**BIANCA:**_ tenderly, glancing over at Maggie says..."_Ya know we've been walking like this for about a half an hour now, don'tcha wanna catch a cab"_...slightly shivering..._"so we can get outta the cold?"

**MAGGIE:**_ recognizing Bianca's condition offers..._"Baby, I'm sorry, here you're shivering take my jacket"_...Maggie removing her denim jacket and helping Bianca put it on starts rubbing her arms to help speed up the warming process, notices Bianca studying her with a warm smile..._"what, do I have something on my face?"_ smiling with that crooked smile that drives Bianca wild._

**BIANCA:**_ grabbing Maggie's left hand again and squeezing it before speaking..._"No, nothing like that,..."it's just that"_...now looking directly in the shorter woman's eyes..._"you called me 'baby' and I haven't heard you say that to me in so long I'd forgotten how good it sounds."_ ...This makes Maggie blush and smile all the more, while reciprocating the hand squeeze. _

Strolling down the entrancing Parisian cobblestone side-streets alternating between the arm-n-arm and hand-n-hand lovers waltz, but not doing much talking, stopping only once at a little fountain to put a coin in and make a wish which has already come true for the pretty women. **B**ianca **A**nd **M**aggie, failing to realize that they have walked an additional hour out of their way in the opposite direction from their residences, and have now past several cafe's and boutique shoppes along the way...

**MAGGIE:**_ while leisurely walking and swinging hands the shorter woman with reddish brown hair glances down at her watch and suggest to the taller brunette..._"Maybe we should try for that cab now-my feet are killing me plus now I'm a bit chilly."

**BIANCA:**_ pulling the tantalizing semi-red headed woman closer to her and wrapping her right arm around her and gently running her hand up and down the sexy med students arm..._"There, is that a little bit better?"

**MAGGIE:**_ trying not to swoon from the surprising surge of physical closeness she'd just received...manages to utter..._"Yes, Thank You."_...now looks into the incredible woman's sultry brown eyes and falls in love all over again._

**BIANCA:**_ remembering that Maggie said her feet were starting to hurt, raises her left arm to signal the attention of the next available taxi...whispering in her paramours ear, her voice oozing with just a hint of sexual desire..._"I Missed You Soo Much, Sweets."

**MAGGIE: **_hearing the young captain of industry call her 'Sweets' with such sexy swagger made her feel week at the knees..."swallowing...hard...trying to regain her composure before replying to her reconciled lovers' remark..._"I Missed You A-Lot Too." **BAM**_ smilingeach other in that special way that only they can._

Just then a taxi pulls up along side of them and a frumpy, tired looking man with a bushy mustache and baggy eyes employers them with a thick husky French accent..."Do you two pretty ladies need a cab?" ...smiling a greasy dirty- minded looking smile.

**MAGGIE and BIANCA: **look at each other with some caution in their eyes and contemplate whether or not to accept this particular cabbie's lurid invitation?...deciding...then answering the strange looking man in stereo "No thank you, we'll wait for the next one." BAM...giggling and sauntering on for a few minutes more flag down an appropriate taxicab and driver then head off for the prospective homes...first to Bianca and the Munchkin's then to Maggie's quite little dwelling. ...Both giddy with love the two women get ready to exit the cab but when they arrive at Bianca domicile, Maggie gingerly grabs Bianca's arm in a; no not yet sort of way, she then descends the vehicle and walks around to the other side to open the door for her lady.

**MAGGIE:**_ opening the door with her left hand she sweetly extends her right one as a guide to exit the transporter and stating..._"Here you are my lady."

**BIANCA: **_enjoying the attention, responds with absolute devotion and that all encompassing smile that just makes Maggie melt..._"Thank You Soo Very Much, Ms. Stone."...After Bianca completely gets out of the cab Maggie pays the cabbie Biancas portion of the cab rides and asked him if he could please wait a few minutes so that he can take her home also, she would like to walk with her friend up to her front door, and the cabbie abliges.

Both women are now making their way up the **Le GRANDE CHATEAU's** stoned front walkway chatting a bit about their evening...

**MAGGIE: **_giving her view of the nights events..._"Leyah looked Gorgeous tonight didn't she?

**BIANCA:** sweetly reponds ..."Yes, she did. But she always does, she's a knockout, come on."

**MAGGIE:** _partially under her breath..._ "She wasn't the only one."... Bianca over hears and blushes almost the same crimson red as her lipstick. Maggie noticing her blush teases and says..."Yeah that Monte was a sure knock out, tonight, too." _Bianca looking at Mags with some embarrassment, realizes that the older women is just pulling her chain starts to laugh and softly punches her in her right arm. _

**MAGGIE:**_ cries out... _"Spousal abuse, spousal abuse" _...both women now searching each others eyes marveling at the implication of the word ...spousal...and liking the sound of it._

**BIANCA:**_ not wanting the evening to end states flatly... _"Well, we're here."

**MAGGIE:**_ hesitantly..._"Yeah, we are aren't we"_...then, Maggie tenderly places her hands on Bianca's waist and giving her a knowing look, pulls her a little closer to her and Bianca does not resist. _

**BIANCA:** _slowly puts her arms around Maggie's neck so that her wrist are resting on Maggie's shoulders while her fingers seductively stroke the back of Maggie's neck as she lingers into her eyes..._"What do you propose we do now Ms. Stone?"_...She swooned giving a sexy smile._

**MAGGIE:** _with that crooked smile that conveys every emotion she has to Bianca...oozing with sexiness..._"KISSS!..."

And that's exactly what they did...for what seemed like an eternity...slowly, passionately, intensely...Maggie's tongue was tracing the shape of the curvaceous brunette's lips, and her kisses were so slow, deliberate and intense...that Bianca thought she would implode and explode all at the same time...but Bianca's kisses on the other hand were more of the ravenous sort... fierce and hungry...which made Maggie gasp for air - a few times.

**B**IANCA **A**ND **M**AGGIE:_ collectively sigh..._"WOW!!!"..."That was AMAZING!"...Bianca coos in a dream like state...then Maggie counters with..."Yeah, that was UNBELIEVABLE!"...each woman studying the other with a million questions racing through their minds, however, they choose not to converse now just relish in each others proclaimation for a new beginning at love and a family.

After **BAM** say their goodnights...Bianca saunters, actually, it's more like floats into the lobby of her apt. building. Bianca ponders to herself..."I'm so glad that I finally told Maggie how I feel, now we can start to

rebuild our relationship." ...Maggie walking, or rather, gliding back to the cab, thought to herself; ..."We're getting back together again, BIANCA, THE MUNCHKIN AND I are actually going to make our family whole again."

**B**IANCA **A**ND **M**AGGIE: thinkingthe same time...say unison but in two different places...

I'VE GOT MY FAMILY BACK!...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Chap. 1 & 2 are under Chap. 1

**Coming Home**

**By Mello-83**

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Let's Start Over...**_

BIANCA AND MAGGIE are in the beginning stage of renewing their relationship. And it's not

as easy as either of them thought it would be. Of course, Maggie assumed that they would pretty much start up where they left off, but Bianca has grown a lot since the incredulous incident; Maggie's infidelity. Bianca needs some _**real **_meaning beyond the surface excuse that Maggie gave her several months ago,...that of needing to explore? Bianca knows that there has to be more

to it than that and that if Maggie is sincere about being a couple, a family again, they are going to have get to the source of the problem(s). The question is…has Maggie grown up enough to share her deepest, darkest issues with Bianca? There are some things that even Bianca doesn't know about Maggie?

**BIANCA:** has just checked on her beautiful little girl and see's that she's still fast asleep, the loving young mother, then gently runs her fingers across her baby girls hair and whispers... "Would you like to have mommy Maggie back in our lives sweetie?" A sleeping Miranda just sighs contently and turns over not even acknowledging her Mommy's request or presence in the room... Bianca's thoughts rewind to last nights events where she and Maggie profess their undying love for one another and admit that they both want to get back together as a couple, and as a family.

**ZOE/ZARF:** is sitting in the kitchen nibbling on a piece of chocolate cake, replaying the last conversation _she_ and Bianca had before she went out to her friend Leyah's career promotion celebration last night. ..._'You and Maggie were burning a whole in one another with those stares...It Was Pure ANIMAL MAGNETISM'_... Blah, Blah, Blah..."Oh God what was I thinking when I said that to My Precious Bianca, she must think I'm some brazen lunatic?"

Just then the raven haired woman walks in the kitchen humming the '70's Love Song... REUNITED... The In Transition Blonde watches Bianca with a bewildered look on her face. Why would Bianca be humming that particular tune...Zoe thought to herself?

**BIANCA:** smiling so hard her face could explode!... "GOOD MORNING ZO-EEY" ...Bianca song while dancing around Zoe and the kitchen table, playfully tapping Zoe on the head with a spoon as she twirls around, again and again.

**ZOE/ZARF:** with a hint of jealousy in her voice..."We'll what or WHOM shall I say has gotten into you?"

**BIANCA:** her mood shifting a bit..."Ya know Zoe not even YOU can put me in a bad mood today." ...as she continues her little song and dance routine...her mobile phone rings and...IT'S MAGGIE! and with that knowledge Zoe gathers her morning chocolate fix and exits the kitchen.

**MAGGIE:** in the most sultry just waking up but I had to call you voice imaginable..."Hey Baby-How Are You this morning,How'dYouSleep,How'sThe Munchkin,WhattaYaHavePlannedForToday?" Maggie lovingly rambled on.

**BIANCA:** undoubtedly on cloud nine, completely ignoring all of the sensual red head's run on questions; responds with..."I LOVE YOU!"

**MAGGIE:** sort of laughs and says... "Mmmm, I LOVE YOU TOO, BABY!" A Few Beats of Silence BAM listening to Each other Breathe...

**MAGGIE:** waking completely now tries again to have a normal conversation with Bianca..."So, Baby,What Are Your Plans For Today...Would You And The Munchkin Like To"...Maggie is cut off by Bianca...

**BIANCA:** very excited..."YES, I'D LOVE TO SPEND THE DAY WITH YOU!"

**MAGGIE:** happily..."GREAT, HOW ABOUT I PICK YOU TWO UP IN ABOUT TWO HOURS?"

**BIANCA:** a little less enthusiastic than a moment ago..._"UM, MAGS, SWEETS, I THINK IT'S BEST _

_FOR RIGHT NOW,…IF WE START WITH JUST THE TWO OF US AND THEN AFTER WE'VE SEEN HOW THINGS HAVE PROGRESSED; AS A COUPLE, WE CAN BEGIN TO SPEND TIME TOGETHER; THE THREE OF US?"_

**MAGGIE:**somewhat disenchanted..."You Don't Think I'm Sincere About Putting _US_ Back Together; As A Family?"

**BIANCA:** with love…saying cautiously..."It's Not That Maggie, I Just Know How Hard It Was On Mimo When You Ba"...The tall brunette caught herself before she said something that might start an argument.

**MAGGIE:** with hurt and anger in her voice..."What Bianca...BAILED!, were you gonna say Bailed. Look B, I know I screwed up; _**Big Time!**_ and trust me, I've learned my lesson. I WILL NEVER HURT YOU AND MIRANDA Like that again, please don't tell me I can't see her right now."...Maggie, closes her eyes tries to hold back the tears.

**BIANCA:** trying to ease the tension that's steadily creeping in the conversation..."Maggie,...Hon, listen, I just don't think that we can just jump back into being a family"..._choosing her words carefully the doe-eyed brunette continues_...we need to take it slow and give _**Us**_; as a couple, a chance to Rebuild and Repair, _**Our**_ Relationship...don't you think that makes sense?"

**MAGGIE:** sighing and feeling a bit apprehensive conveys..."Bianca, you know that I LOVE you, right."

**BIANCA:** curiously..."Ri-ight."

**MAGGIE:** taking a slow, deep breath..."Then why can't we do both? Work on our relationship as a couple and as a family; together, at the same time..."Baby, I really miss our family, please...just think about it?"

**BIANCA:** was quiet and retrospective for a minute or two then she responds..."I - I can't do that Maggie, we have to do this my way or no way."...waiting for Maggie to respond?..."Maggie, are you still there?"...Bianca asked with some worry.

**MAGGIE:** contemplating...tenderly states..."I don't believe you just gave me an ultimatum Bianca..."I mean...how am I suppose to choose between you and the Munchkin?"

**BIANCA:** holding back the words she truly wants to express..."Maggie, I'm not asking you to choose, I don't expect you too either, you should want and need us both. But what I Am - ASKING for is a little time...time for the two of us; alone, to rebuild OUR relationship...or don't you want that?"

**MAGGIE:** defeated..."Yes Baaby, I do, you know I do."

**BIANCA:** smiling..."Good, so, now that that's settled, what about...our date?"

**MAGGIE:** somewhat distant..."Uhm, can I call you back in a few, I need to check on something then I'll call you back with a time?"

**BIANCA:** a little ticked off..."Oh, so now you can't just be here in two hours, you have to" ...making air quotes..."CHECK" on something, come on, Maggie?"...smirking while waiting on her response.

**MAGGIE:** irritated, mostly with herself because she understands where all this resistance with Miranda is coming from; her walking out on them six months ago, says..."Yeah B, I-Have-To-Check-On-Something!"

**BIANCA:** shaking her head and boldly saying with a bit of anger..."Ya know what Mary Margaret, DON'T BOTHER!"...Bianca slams her mobile phone down!

**MAGGIE:** brokenhearted...continues to hold the phone and whispers to herself,..."I'm sorry B, I love you sooo much!" "So why do I keep SCREWING UP!!!"...Maggie asked herself that question over and over again, with no clear answer in sight.

_**Can We Talk... **_

MAGGIE calls Monte to get her advise before she does or says anything else to Bianca.

**LEYAH:**sleepily answers the phone..."He..Hello."

**MAGGIE:** rushed awkwardless..."Oh God, Leyah, I'm so sorry I woke you, I just need to talk to Monte about something but I can call her back later."

**LEYAH:** still a bit groggy but sensing the urgency in her voice mumbles..."No, that's okay Mags, hold on...Bay...Mags is on the phone for you...she's coming Maggie"...waking a little more now; Leyah asks..."Mags is everything alright, you sound a little...uhm...upset?"...Leyah remarked with some concern.

**MAGGIE:** staggering over her words..."Uhm, Well, uh, actually there is?...Bianca and I kinda had a huge fight and"...being cut off by Monte, whom had just picked up the receiver from the kitchen where she's preparing breakfast for her beautiful Lady,...and that's the lest she can do, especially, since the caramel beauty had given her such an incredible night of _**Love and Passion!**_

**MONTE:** enthusiastically..."Hey Mags, how's it goin', how'd things go wi...Monte's cut off by her girlfriend...

**LEYAH:** softly conveys with affection..."Babe, Maggie and B, had a big argument."

**MONTE:** worried..."MAGS...WHAT HAPPENED? You and Bianca seemed so happy last night."

**MAGGIE:** depressed..."It's all my fault...I...I said some things that I shouldn't have...I dunno, maybe it's just not meant for us to get back together... Because I keep SCREWING UP...BIG TIME!"

**MONTE:** encouraging..."Maggie...Look...what you did was very WRONG but you've apologized a trillion times and given Bianca the space SHE asked for, and last night, if I recall correctly; **she** was the one that initiated the Reunion between you two." "And I'm sure that B said a few unkind words back at'chu during your argument didn't she?"

**MAGGIE:** defending her woman..."MONTE, I know you're just trying to help but I was wrong for getting ticked off with her...I just need to go over to the penthouse and talk with her face to face."

**MONTE & LEYAH:** saying at the same time..."That's a great idea."

**MONTE:** with much interest, for she thought of Maggie as a little sister..."Mags, please let us know how it goes, call us day or night, okay?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling as she thought about what great friends she has..."Okay, Mon, I will, I promise." ...and with that said Maggie hangs up the phone and quickly goes to jump in the shower so she could head right over to Bianca's to clear this MESS up; once and for all...which meant that she had to come clean with lovely brunette about EVERYTHING; in and about her screwed up life!

**BIANCA:**holding her Mimo in her lap while feeding her and mumbling to herself...'I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH, BABY'..."My A.S.S...that little Red Headed"...just then Miranda looks up at her mommy with loving eyes and says... "I Want Mommy MAG-GEE!!!," kissing her adorable little girl on the forehead she said..."God help me, so do I, Munchie, so do I."

As MAGGIE was on her way out the door headed to Binx to talk things through, the phone rings... "Hey Maggie" said the very familiar voice from the other end of the receiver.

**MAGGIE:**hurriedly and shocked..."Da...David, is that you?"

_**The Past Revisited...**_

David Hayward, Maggie's handsome, intelligent, professional older cousin. Son of Vanessa, the Aunt that kidnapped and held Maggie hostage for days and ordered the hit, inadvertently, on Frankie, Maggie's twin sister. David is also the brother of the late Leo du Pres, Maggie's other cousin, and someone for whom Maggie was becoming very close to, before his untimely demise at his mother's hands. Not that she actually killed him, but she was responsible for his death. David was a doctor, which is one of the reasons that Maggie's in medical school right now; his encouragement and financial support helped her make the decision to enter college as a pre-med student.

His medical expertise in the field of Psychosomatic research is world renown. However, some of his unscrupulous procedures and unorthodox methods of research; such as, keeping pertinent information from a fellow doctor, one, Maria Santos-Grey aka Maureen. David meet Dr. Santos-Grey while co-conducting a medical seminar in Port Charles, about Amnesia, which is something that Dr. Santos-Grey knows about all to well, because she lived with the condition for nearly five years. Thanks in part to Dr. David Hayward. He knew that Maria was married and had children, but he kept that information all to himself in order to further his research.

Some of David's other notorious dealings includes; inadvertently helping his mom poison Frankie, his cousin, Maggie's twin sister, before one of her henchman finished the job by shooting her. He was suspended from practicing medicine, for reasons to numerous to name. Maggie used to look up to David, but now he just seemed like a shadow of his former self to her. The one and ONLY good thing that came from his stay in Port Charles was his wife Anna, and that's another story.

**MAGGIE:** surprised and a bit curious..."David, how did you get my number and why are you calling me?"

**DAVID:** somewhat hurt by the questions but understanding the feelings in which they came from, in a kind of shaky voice... "Mags, I know I haven't spoken to you in a"...cut off by The Sharp-Witted Red Head.

**MAGGIE:** anger, hurt, and confusion; all of these emotions are stirring in her..."In what, YEARS David. Ya know; I Trusted you and looked up to you and you totally BAILED on me"...The Saucy Red Head realizing the words she has just spoken to David mirrored that of words that were hammered into her not all that long ago by Bianca, bringing her back to the present..."David"...her mood softening... "I think it would be great for us to talk, but, I honestly don't have the time right now. I was on my way out the door when you called, so why don't you give me your number and I'll call you back later. Or you could try calling me back later on tonight, okay?"

**DAVID:** reluctantly..."O-kay Mags, I'll tell ya what; I'll call you back tonight around ten, if that's okay with you?"

**MAGGIE:** wondering to herself why he didn't just give her his phone number says..."O-kay David, tonight at ten it is."

After they say their goodbyes; Maggie finally heads out to go and try to straighten things out with Bianca, but she can't shake the uneasy feeling she has; about the phone conversation she just had with her cousin David?

T_**he More Things Change...The More The Stay The Same...**_

The Rain Falls Incessantly while Maggie tries to hail a cab; and as she waits she starts to recall the amazing night before...

_...MAGGIE: with a lump in her throat she responds... "Hi Bianca, how's it going-where's Zoe?"...she ponders while looking into her gaze._

_BIANCA: letting go of both Leyah and Monte at the same time and walking over to Maggie...but _

_as she does she starts thinking about the conversations she's had with Myrtle, Zoe and even Reggie over the past day and a half thinking to herself...'Use Your Heart and Not Your Mind,' she then says with a bit of caution to THE WOMAN SHE STILL LOVES WITH ALL HER HAERT... "MISERABLE, WITHOUT YOU"...tilting her head to the right and captivating Maggie with that electrifying smile... "and Zoe's at the apartment babysitting Miranda." _

_MAGGIE: in shock... "Wh...What didchu jussay?" staring at Binx with a mix of confusion and hope._

_BIANCA: confidently, cupping Maggie's chin with her right hand... "You heard what I said, I'm, No WE'RE, miserable without you..."I want us to get back together?!" _

_MAGGIE confused...doesn't know if she's imagining this ...her dream come true, getting back with Binx and the Munchkin, can it be for real or have I had one too many Slo-Gin Fizzes, ...but I could have sworn I heard Bianca just say she wanted me back...she asked her self..._

_BIANCA: almost as if she can read Maggie's_

_mind and she still can; for the most part, says emphatically... "Yes, I want us to be a couple again...sighing; with love dripping from her voice...I want my family back Mags."..._

**CABBIE:** with a very refined french accent..."Would yew like a taxi Madam?"

**MAGGIE:** coming out of her self-induced Bianca -Trance... "Oh, Yeah, I would, thanks."

**CABBIE:** looking at Maggie from the rear view mirror asking... "Where would yew like tew go ma'am?"

**MAGGIE:** returning a look of acknowledgment and thinking to herself, he sure is well-spoken for a Cabbie?... "Um yes. I need to go to 1965 Avenue Grande, si vous plais."

As the cab driver made his way through an array of twist and turns en-route to his passengers destination, he noticed a black and silver Mercedes Benz following them; he began to say something to the pretty red head but decided not to worry her unnecessarily. Unfortunately, just about that time, Maggie had glanced in the rear view mirror and spotted the car on her own.

**MAGGIE:** concerned..."Excuse me Cab Driver, but is that Mercedes following us?"

**CABBIE:** trying not to show any cause for concern replies..."What Mercedes, Ma'am?"

**MAGGIE:** slightly perturbed..."Hey Cabbie, I know that I can have quite an imagination and at times be very dense but this is neither of those times. THERE IS A BLACK AND SILVER MERCEDES BENZ that's been tailing us for about a mile now."

**CABBIE:** overpowered..."Yez ma'am ze car is tailing uz...what would yew like for me to dew?!"

**MAGGIE:** wisecracking her way through her fear..."DUH!, lose them, contact the police, _**something man!**_"...sitting forward in her seat with her hands on the shoulder's of the cabbies seat.

The Cabbie putting his foot on the gas paddle and pushing it as far as it will go...SCERRRK!!! They take off leaving the Mercedes in the DUST! ...FINALLY and SAFELY arriving at Bianca's, Maggie pays the cabbie and bids him au deau. She runs up the stoned front; skipping over every other stone until she reached the front door.

BINACA was standing in her living room gazing out the window watching and listening to the rain fall and as she does the slow gentle drops remind her of the time that she and Maggie shared almost a year ago. It was the weekend of Maggie's 24th birthday and Bianca And Maggie's friends Leyah and Monte had suggested that Bianca surprise Maggie and take her to this quaint little Bed and Breakfast just outside of Paris, called 'Le BEAU PAYS'. The room they had was one of two honeymoon suites and it was absolutely gorgeous. The suite was sea green with hints of brown and taupe which included lace and silk fabrics on the bed and window treatments. It was modern yet classic all at the same time, and it overlooked this rolling brook with fresh spring water, just beautiful!

_...MAGGIE: in awe..."B, this is AMAZING!, really, I...I"...starting to cry...cut off by Bianca._

_BIANCA: smiling the most loving smile possible..."Speechless."_

_MAGGIE still teary eyed, is only able to muster a nod of yes with her head._

_BIANCA: "I thought you might be."...walking towards her significant other, grabbing her by the waist and planting the most passionate of kisses on her lips. She then works her way over to her cheek then her right ear and whispers..."I Love You SWEETS, Happy Birthday."_

_MAGGIE: ABSOLUTELY MELTS IN THE CAPTIVATING BRUNETTE'S CHARMS...but she still manages to mutter a...breathless..."I Love You Too."_

_BIANCA: lingering at her lover..."I can't wait to make love with you on this huge comfortable bed."...Bianca stated with a sly smile and a wink as she pushed her left hand firmly into the mattress while still holding Maggie around her waist with her other arm._

_MAGGIE: regaining her composure saying... "Baby, we don't have to wait."...pushing The Woman of Her Dreams onto the bed and then placing her body gently on top of her lady's...she began to kiss Bianca, first on the forehead, then her nose, then her lips lingering there for a few minutes, she wanted to make sure the sensation last as long as possible. She did this by tenderly drinking in each lip, separately, then in a circular motion she would pass over them with the tip of her tongue. Now it was Bianca's turn to get weak at the knees; which she did, so it's a good thing that they were already on the bed because she probably would've collapsed._

_BIANCA: sexy utterances...between kisses..."Maggie, Ba"...moaning, while unbuttoning The Sensual Auburn Haired Vixen's blouse and throwing it on the nearby dressing bench at the foot of the bed..."MMmm, Baby, you make me sooo hot."...her breathing was hard and rapid. _

_MAGGIE: reluctantly pulling away from Bianca's lips only long enough to readjust herself so that The Voluptuous Raven Haired Beauty could sit up to let her lover remove the form fitting shell with the plunging neckline. Underneath Bianca's top a lovely surprise awaited The Short Sexy woman, a turquoise blue satin and lace bra; this bra with the perfect cupping made Bianca's breast stand at attention; and so did Maggie, it made her hotter than the 4th of July! ..."Damn Baby, You-Are-So-Sexy!-How did I get so Lucky?"...softly running her fingers down her girlfriends cleavage and unbuttoning her bra to reveal the most incredible pair of breast Maggie had ever seen. It's not like this was the first time Mags had seen her better half's bosom, but tonight; somehow, it was Different. _

_BIANCA: caught in the gaze of her most sensual lover; coyly inquires..."What's so fascinating? You've seen my TaTa's before."...bestowing that illuminating smile. _

_MAGGIE not saying a word, cups Bianca's breast in her hands and begins to softly caress and kiss them._

_BIANCA: murmurs, biting her bottom lip..."Ooo...Mmm...Sweets, don't stop."...while brushing some of Maggie's hair from her face so she could get a better look at Her Intoxicating Ladylove._

_MAGGIE: while continuing her assault of pleasure on The Erotic Brunette's bountiful mounds, with intensity to her Dream Girl she says... "I don't intend to."...with that sly, crooked grin in between kisses and flickers with the tip of her tongue on Bianca's beautiful breast._

_BIANCA: moaning..."Sweets"...rolling her eyes, while licking her lips..."Mmmm...Ba-Bee...I...I can't...take it...Mmmm..any...Ooo...more, I WANT YOU, NOW!!!"_

_MAGGIE: slowly winding down on the exploration of Bianca's TaTa's, offered..."Your Wish is My Command" ...slowing begins to shimmy off Bianca's painted on jeans, and upon doing so revealed a matching pair of very sexy turquoise blue satin and lace panties that Maggie started removing from her enchantress curvatious body with her teeth, no less. Tossing the lingerie aside and lifting her lovers right leg and putting it on her left shoulder all in one fluid motion, she begins to kiss down The Beguiling Woman's thighs, deliberately stopping every few inches to linger sensuously in one spot before journeying on to the next._

_BIANCA: attempting to regain her composure that Maggie so brazenly stole away with her sexual prowess whispers lovingly and with a sense of urgency..."I Want, No, I NEED You Inside Me."...writhing with such pleasure..."Hon...Oh God...Baab...Please."_

_MAGGIE: with a smile full of mischief mockingly utters..."Baab...Please, What?... continuing to kiss her inner thigh, nearing her...cut off by Bianca..._

_BIANCA: pouts and moans..."Baby stop teasing me and get inside me, please!"...she begged._

_MAGGIE: puts Bianca's leg down. She then starts to unbutton and unzip her own mini-skirt... "Baby...I think the zipper is stuck"...trying to suppress a laugh. ...Bianca jumps up and reaches for her lady's zipper to find that it's already undone..._

_BIANCA: with a frustrated smile, hitting her girlfriend in the left arm squeals..."You little brat, getting me all hot and bothered...pouting...just for that I should close-up shop, IF you know what I mean."_

_MAGGIE: smiling and leaning down to kiss her girlfriend on the lips..."Baby, I'm Sorry, I couldn't resist, you looked soo cute and sexy...and I dunno know, I just got this urge to wanna make you laugh." ...Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders..."It won't happen again."_

_BIANCA: smiling at her, knowing she couldn't stay mad at Maggie long, commands..."It Damned Well Better Not!"..."NOW, where were we, Oh"...taking Maggie's skirt off, then her bra and panties followed. Bianca then grabbed Maggie by the waist and began to kiss her from the top of her head down to the tips of her toes, being careful not to miss a spot on The Sexy Auburn Haired Woman's body along the way._

_MAGGIE: purring sexy utterances..."Oooo...Baby...that feels Soo Good...Mmmm!"_

_BIANCA: smirking..."Who's in control NOW, Ms. Stone!"...while still kissing each piece of gorgeous landscape that made up her lover's body._

_MAGGIE: moaning and smiling..."Mmm...You Are Baaa-bee!"...just then Bianca french kissed Maggie's __**Hot Spot**__ which in turn made Maggie let out a yelp of pleasure heard clear across the country of France. ..._

**MAGGIE:** enters the front door to the penthouse suite and sees Bianca standing by the window, just staring out of it...thinking to herself...'My God, She Is The Most Beautiful Woman I've Ever Seen!'...quietly walking over to where Bianca is standing...

**BIANCA:**began to say aloud to herself..."Damn it, Maggie, I Wish You Were Here Holding Me Right Now-I NEED You So Much!"

**MAGGIE:** slightly above a whisper she says..."I'm here B, And I do WANT to hold you and I do NEED you too."

**BIANCA:** slowly turns around to find Maggie standing there with a warm smile and open arms... "MAGGIE" ...swallowing hard ..."What are you doing here?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling..."Waiting for you to come into my arms."...her arms still open wide; a warm welcome invitation.

**BIANCA:** walks over the Maggie and melts into her arms and offers..."Sweets, I'm sorry"...tears now rolling down her fragile face.

**MAGGIE:** lovingly holds Bianca and responds... "Baby, There's No Need For You To Apologize, I'm The One At Fault AND I WILL DO EVERYTHING WITHIN MY POWER TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU AND MIRANDA - I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!!!"...At That Moment BAM KISSES! and Their PASSION Explodes With The INTENSITY Of The Metro!

**BIANCA:** weak-kneed..."WOWW!!!"

**MAGGIE:** half way laughing..."I Second That Emotion!"

Both women are now laughing, crying and holding each other. As they stand there, in the middle of the living room, each woman again pledges their undying love to one another; only this time they discuss with a little more detail some do's and don'ts right off the bat. Which gave each of them more clarity about the REBIRTH of their Relationship.

**BIANCA:** grabbing Maggie's left hand with her right and leading her to the very plush, comfortable sofa and plopping down into that plushness, laments..."Maggie, Hon," ...hesitantly..."Can I ask you something?"

**MAGGIE:** kissing the leggy brunettes forehead saying..."Sure Baby. You can ask me anything."

**BIANCA:**cautiously ask..."Why did you feel the need to "BE" with another woman...Honestly?"

**MAGGIE:** swallowing very hard and searching for the right words, tries to explain..."OH GOD, Baby...I...I... sighing..."I guess I felt the need to be with that other woman"...Maggie didn't even want to say Cecelia's name in Bianca's presence because it hurt to much to do so..."because..I...deep down inside,"...with her left hand that was now intertwined with Bianca's right one; gesturing their hands over her heart she continues..."I didn't feel worthy of your love."...now looking down at their interlaced hands and kissing Bianca's. Keeping her head down with tears forming in her eyes, Maggie, sits in silence and waits for Bianca's remarks?

**BIANCA:** cupping Maggie's chin and lifting it in the process, then planting a soft kiss on her lips saying..."Sweetheart, you were more than worthy of my love, you were entitled to it, don't you know that my heart belonged to you from the moment I first met you."...kissing her again and again... "Maggie, I LOVED YOU FROM DAY ONE!"

**MAGGIE:** breaks down and cries uncontrollably in Bianca's arms, she stammers through a river of tears... "My"...swallowing hard..."God, Bianca, that's"...swallowing hard..."what…I'm talking about. I wasn't equipped to deal with that level

of affection, passion and...I...I knew that I felt this INCREDIBLY STRONG connection to you but I...just wasn't sure what it was? Maybe it was Frankie? I don't know, but, the one thing I did know; was that, YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME, You Still Do - Not In A Bad Way But in A GOOD One!-And Honestly After We Went To The Prom Together I STARTING FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU, The Clentcher Was When You Stopped Me From Leaving Town After That Stupid Stunt David Pulled - A Couple Of Months After The Prom - That's When I Fell Head Over Hills For You. I Was Just Too Much Of A Wuss To Say Anything To You About It."

**BIANCA:** overwhelmed by what she just heard; retorts..."Whoa, I...Never Realized How Much Of Have An Affect My Love Had On You." ...somewhat speechless and in awe.

**MAGGIE:**searching Bianca's eyes for any kind of hurt or anger, but still not quite sure solemnly ask..."Are You Mad At Me Baby?

**BIANCA:** sweetly gazing into her restored lover's eyes saying..."No SWEETS, I'm Not Mad At You."

**MAGGIE:** smiles...that smile..."Baby, Are We Alone Here?"

**BIANCA:** who has now slid back into the warm arc of her lovers right arm and is caressing her left one, looking up at her replies..."Yeah, Why?" ...realizing what's on Maggie's mind, smiles, shakes her head and states..."Mary Margaret were not quite at that stage of redevelopment in our relationship yet, okay honey."

**MAGGIE:** pouting..."OK, but you can't blame a girl for trying."

**BIANCA:** kissing Mags pouty lips..."Mmmm, tasty...and I don't blame you, you brat." ...kissing The Naughty Red Head's nose and saying..."I can stay here in this spot with you forever."

**MAGGIE:** slowly kissing Binx on the lips and saying to her in between kisses..."Mmm I...Mmm... Can...Mmm...Too!...continuing..."I...Mmm...LOVE...Mmm...You...MMMM!!!"..."Ya know; all this kissing is"...cut off by Binx...

**BIANCA:** smiling that illuminating smile that wears Maggie down everytime saying..."Making you hungry." Laughter from both..."So let's go see what's in the fridge?"And with that the two reconnecting lovebirds go off hand and hand into the sunset, uhm, kitchen in search of some tasty treats.

_**Eat, Drink, and ...Get Married?...**_

As Bianca And Maggie saunter into the kitchen to satisfy Maggie's hunger; for food, Mags notices some kind of teathered papers sitting on the kitchen table so while Bianca checked the Fridge and found a bagguette, some brie and raspberry preserve, one of Maggie's favorite snacks. Maggie couldn't help but take a peek at the worn papers the 1st one read as follows...I, BIANCA CHRISTINE MONTGOMERY, Being of Sound Mind and Body Thus Decree To Bring Forth The Petition For Joint Custodial Guardianship of MIRANDA MONA MONTGOMERY To One MARY MARGARET STONE Under the Laws of Adoption in the Province of Paris, France on this Day the 14th of October, 2006...and the 2nd paper read as follows... LEGAL DOCUMENT For MARRIAGE in the Province of Paris, France, on this day the 14th of October, 2006...

**BIANCA:**preparing the sandwiches ask Maggie what she wanted to drink..."Hey Sweets, what do you want to drink. We have o.j., soda, milk, wine; of course, and I think this is Prosecco,... Baby?" ...The Tall Woman turns around to see Maggie looking at the important documents..."OH GOD Maggie, I didn't mean for you to see those!" ...walking over to the red headed woman... gingerly taking the papers from her hands, and folding them back up and putting them on the table she then grabs Maggie's hands and brings them into hers and motions for Maggie to sit down, and she does. Bianca looks with love into her reinstated girlfriends eyes and begins to explain..."Mags...I"...clearing her throat..."when I found out about you and Cecelia I was devastated, I was crushed, I wanted to curl up in a little ball and die, but I couldn't, because I had to be strong for Miranda, she's what kept me going, her and going back to Pine Valley to regroup and be with my family...because My Family with You and Miranda...I believed; was over, well not OVER, but...God, I don't know what I thought Maggie, I just knew that I was hurting and I didn't or couldn't tell you what I had done...or rather what I wanted to do because everything was all MESSED Up. Sweets, I"...searching Maggie's now red, watery eyes for some signs of life..."Maggie, talk to me, please don't shut down on me now."

**MAGGIE:** in shock, in awe, in love, in a massive state of confusion; tries to grasp her head around what she's just found out, mumbling and stumbling over her words..."So, so you"...pointing to Bianca,..."wanted to marry"...pointing to herself..."me, and make me The Munchkin's other mother, officially, is that right?"...looking at The Woman of Her Dreams with such LOVE and HOPE.

**BIANCA:** smiling..."Yes, That's Correct."

**MAGGIE:** still in shock and awe but now she gets up and walks over to Bianca and pulls her out of her seat then grabs her by the waist & picks her up & twirls her around saying..."Baby, I'll Marry You Right Now and I'd Love To Be Minx Other Mommy. That's if you'll still have me?"... saying as she puts Bianca down.

**BIANCA:** smiling warmly at the pretty red head as she says to her own amazement..."YES, I'll Marry You and I'd love for you to be Mandi's other Mommy, but you know that that means it's going to be a long and unique engagement because we're starting from scratch, so to speak. But, if you're okay with that; then yes, we can get married and go ahead with the adoption."

**MAGGIE:** busting with love and happiness..."B, I'm So Good With That! You Just Don't Know How This Makes Me Feel. Getting My Family Back!

**BIANCA:** wrapping her arms around her lady's neck, she kisses her forehead and offers..."I'm excited about us being a family again too Sweetheart, but don't you owe me a date first?"

**MAGGIE:** placing her right arm around Bianca's waist she sensuously strokes Binx right arm with her left hand, and says with a sly smile..."I think you're right pretty lady, tell me what you would like to do?"

**BIANCA:** smiles and gazes at her girlfriend with mischief in her eyes; she says..."How about making some"...cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** slyly grins at Binx..."Sweet, Hot, Dirty Love?!"...raising her eyebrows up and down.

**BIANCA:** frowning and playfully smacking Maggie in the lips says..."Uhm, NO! What I was going to say, before I was soo rudely interrupted was let's make some Nachos with extra hot sauce." ...Maggie chiming in right when Bianca was saying extra hot sauce...both letting out a hearty laugh.

BIANCA'S mobile phone rings while she and Maggie are in the kitchen eating their snack and checking out grocery stores online that sell the ingredients for the Nachos that they'd like to make. Bianca answers the phone just as Maggie walks up behind her and gently grabs her by the waist and kisses her on the left shoulder slowly working her way to her neck. Bianca is in a Maggie induced ecstasy coma when she tries to speak.

**BIANCA:** moaning..."Mmmm...he-hel-lo, mmm, Maggie stop!" ...Bianca coyly barked. Regaining her composure..."Hi, hello."

**MIRANDA:** smiling and talking excitedly..."HI, MOMMY, How Ouwer You? You okay, you sound hut?"

**BIANCA:** smiles warmly with lots of love..."Hey Mamma's precious baby girl, I'm good pumpkin, and no mommy's not hurt, sweetie. There was this big, well not so big, bug fluttering around my neck."

**MAGGIE:** smiles a kind of sadly and says "Hey, I'm not that short, so watch it." ...saying playfully to Binx. She really wanted to ask if she could talk with Miranda but chose not to because she didn't want to stir up an argument between herself and Bianca.

**MIRANDA:** talking to Zoe and then back to her mom..."MOMMY?"

**BIANCA:** answering Miranda..."Yes, Sweetie?" but eyeing Maggie noticing the pain on her face from not seeing or talking to Mandi in months puts her hand over the phone and whispers to Mags..."Do you want to talk with Miranda?" ...smiling at Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** elated, says..."YES!"

**BIANCA:**saying to Miranda, honey I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

**MIRANDA:** excitedly..."Who-Mommy?"

**BIANCA:** smiles and says..."Hold on honey and I'll put them on." ...to Maggie..."You ready?"

**MAGGIE:** nodding yes and taking the phone from Bianca, clearing her throat says..."Hi-Hi Munchkin...How are you?"

**MIRANDA:** looking at the phone curiously, then smiles a wide smile and begins to squeal happily..."MOMMY MAG-GEE!!! I MISHED YOU, I LUFF YOU!!!"

**MAGGIE:** trying to hold back the tears but not succeeding, sniffling says..."I MISS YOU AND I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU TOO, MUNCHKIN! How've you been?"

**MIRANDA:** laughing..."I Good, Mommy MAG-GEE!"...talking to Zoe..."HUH?",…"Oh, Mommy MAG-GEE! can I talk to Mommy again, pleash?" ...waiting for Maggie to respond...Minx says in a whisper to Maggie..."I Luff You, Mommy Mag-gee!"

**MAGGIE:** swooning..."She is SO your daughter." ...mouthing to Bianca, who just smiles - that smile, Maggie swoons again, now at mama Montgomery ...Maggie returning to her conversation with Minx...counters..."I Love You Too Sweetie, here's your mommy...Love You, Bye!"

**BIANCA:** smiling into the phone then at Maggie, offers..."Hey Precious, when are you and Zoe coming home?"

**ZOE/ZARF:** smirking..."Well Darling I'm afraid sooner than you'd like. SO, Ms. MAGGIE Is Back In Your Life I See?! So, I guess I am truly being kicked to the curb?"

**BIANCA:** wincing..."Oh, HII - ZO-E and No You are not being kicked to the curb. Don't be ridiculous. You are a very special part of my Life."

**ZOE/ZARF:** sighing..."Muhm," ...repeating Bianca's words carefully..."PART-OF-MY-LIFE? Just a part Bianca dear?"

**BIANCA:** a bit agitated..."Yeah Zoe," ...grimicing into the phone now..."YOU ARE A VERY VERY SPECIAL FREIND"...her attitude subsiding... "Don't Ever Question That! O-Kay?"

**ZOE/ZARF:** fawning a smile while acting as if Her heart isn't breaking says..."Darling, not to worry-We Are Still The Best Of Friends, And Mi-Randa and I shall return within the hour, Au Voir." ...hanging up the phone and gingerly grabbing Miranda's hand telling her there's one last stop we have to make poodle before we return home.

BIANCA AND MAGGIE took advantage of the time they have left by cuddling and kissing on that extremely plush sofa.

**MAGGIE:** moaning as she's pulls away from another intoxicating kiss from her Binky... "Mmmm, Baby I can never get enough of this." ...smiling at Bianca with her eyes closed still enraptured by the luscious brunettes charms.

**BIANCA:** smiling and kissing her Ladylove's nose; saying in a sexy whisper..."Hey, earth to Maggie - Where'shu go?" knowing that Mags is on cloud nine because that's exactly where she is too.

**MAGGIE:** in a daze..."Oh, sorry baby, I was just thinking about us, well, you actually. You are such an incredible kisser, man I missed kissing you, I DON'T EVER WANNA STOP! Again, EVER!!! Did I say E-VERR!!!"...a slight chuckle excapes her lips, then she plants another kiss on Bianca's lips.

**BIANCA:** "Mmmm."...pulling away from the kiss..."Sweets, I"...cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** pulling B back into the kiss which she intensifies the depth of with the tip of her tongue carousing every aspect of her lover's mouth, sensuously saying..."I Love It when you call me that. ...moaning..."You would not believe how that TURNS ME ON?!" ...continuing the kiss.

**BIANCA:** sexy utterances..."Mmmm, I have some idea."...smiling at the tempting red head with her eyes closed while placing more soft, sweet kisses all over Maggie's chin, neck and shoulders.

**MAGGIE:** reluctantly trying to pull away from the kiss, pouting..."Mmm, Baby, we need... mmm ..to stop, I think...mmm...the Munchkin and Zoe will...mmm...be back...mmm...in a few minutes."

**BIANCA:** in mild frustration, licking her lips and pushing some hair back from her face she lovingly says to Maggie..."I'll stop for now but tomorrow we're going to pick-up where we left off, okay?!" ...smiling that 2000 watt smile that made Mags melt inside and out.

Miranda and Zoe return to the penthouse very excited for they have bought Miranda's mommy an exquisite gift that's sure to blow her away. Mimo and Bianca are hugging each other so hard that Binx has to tell the lil' Munchkin to let mommy go or she'll pop which makes Mimo laugh. Zoe looking around the living room; asking, where's your Maggie, Miranda chiming in…yeah mommy where's Mommy MAG-GEE!? I wanna see hur. Just then Maggie walks out of the kitchen with her biggest 'MAGGIE GRIN' possible. Hey MUCHIE!!! Mimo racing to her open arms. Hi Mommy MAG-GEE!!! How ouwer you! smiling that precious almost identical electrifying smile as her mommy. I'm great honey, now that you're in my arms, Maggie... getting a lump in her throat and a tear or two in her eyes continues...great with you in my arms." Rubbing the little girls back. Now looking at Binx and squeezing Minx that much harder...sweetly says...Thank You, God for giving me my Family Back! The women chit chat for a bit more then Maggie regretfully states...well I need to be going; walking toward Bianca while still holding Miranda's hand, Zoe looking on with a twinge of jealousy. With her free hand Maggie gently strokes Binx face and as she leans into her touch Bianca softly says..."do you have to?"... "Yeah," Maggie says, "but we are definitely on for tomorrow; just you and me all day; whatever you wanna do? Binx just smiled, tilting her head to the right nodding in agreement with the LOVE OF HER LIFE!

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_**Back in My Arms Again...**_

Maggie awakened with a renewed out look on life; now that she, Bianca and the Munchkin are becoming a family again; her whole world seems different, better. Now checking her phone messages she comes across one left by her cousin David...You Have One New Message, Message sent at ten o'clock pm...'Hey Maggie, It's David.

I said I'd call you back at ten tonight and I guess you forgot because you're not in, or maybe you just really don't want to talk to me. I guess...I can't blame you but I'd really love to talk to you, no, I NEED to talk to you. Ugh, anyway, just please give me a call at 01 87 79 80 45, okay. Love ya, Bye.'

**MAGGIE:** wincing; talking to herself...'Sorry David, I completely forgot about you, but I'll take down your number and call you back as soon as I talk to my two Babies.'...smiles...just as Mags was writing down David's phone number Bianca calls...Maggie smiles as she answers her mobile phone...

**BIANCA:** with a goofy love struck smile; coos... "Hi Honey, how's my Sweets; this wonderful A.M.?"

**MAGGIE:** coyly grins and says..."Great, and you my Sugah Baby?"

**BIANCA:** seductively..."Mmmm, I kinda like that!" ...smiles and thinks a naughty thought.

**MAGGIE:**swooning..."Are we still on for our date today?"

**BIANCA:** excitedly states..."ABSOLUTELY!, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**MAGGIE:** regaining her composure..."Good! Then I can show you exactly what I've got in store for my SUGAH BABY, Grrr"...smiling with that crooked grin.

**BIANCA:** softly laughs..."Well, I can't wait TIGER!" ...both women laugh, then Maggie cautiously asks...

**MAGGIE:**gingerly..."Baby, would it be alright if I cou"...cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** sweetly..."Talk to Miranda, sure; hold on...Mimo, sweetie it's mommy Maggie on the phone for you."

**MIRANDA:** with loads of energy..."HI MOMMY MAG-GEE!!! How Ouwer You? I'm Great!" ...smiling...that mini Bianca smile.

**MAGGIE:** swooning..."I'm doing sooo great now that I'm talking to my lil' Munchkin."

**MIRANDA:** laughing..."Mommy MAG-GEE! Ouwer you and mommy going on a...uh...date?"

**MAGGIE:** clearing her throat..."Um, sweetie, where'd you here that?"

**MIRANDA:** pointing to Zoe whom was now standing in the kitchen doorway talking with Bianca...Mimo says ..."Zhoe."

**MAGGIE:** kind of irritated, not at Miranda but Zoe for running her mouth about certain things in front of Miranda..."Munchie, can you put your mommy on the phone for me, thanks sweetie, I Love You."

**MIRANDA:** sensing something is wrong; looking sad..."Mommy MAG-GEE! I Luff You Too. Ouwer You Mad at Me?"

**MAGGIE:** sighing with a half-smile..."No Honey, never at you. I just need to speak with your mommy, okay sweetie."

**MIRANDA:** smiles..."Okay. Maa-mee!! Mommy MAG-GEE! wants talk to you. Bye Mommy MAG-GEE!,... whispering..."I LUFF You." ...blowing her a kiss over the phone..."Mmmth."

**MAGGIE:** swooning; saying to herself...'You are So your mother's daughter.' ...to Mimo..."Bye, bye honey, I love you too."

**BIANCA:** dreamily..."Yes, Dear. What's so urgent?!"

**MAGGIE:** mood shifting somewhat..."What gives Zoe the right to talk to Ou"...wanting to say Our daughter but declines because she doesn't want to assume or rush anything..."The Munchkin about_**our**_ relationship status. I mean why wouldn't she just ask you about?"

**BIANCA:** lovingly..."First off ; it's alright for you to refer to Mimo as OUR Daughter, okay? Are you hearing me...it's okay, Sweets. Second; I'll have a talk with Ms. Zoe about that, and third; you're right, she doesn't have the right."

**MAGGIE:** surprised..."Did you say I was right. Wow!"...smiling at her own smart alecky comment.

**BIANCA:** smirking..."Um, that's not funny." ...half-smiling.

**MAGGIE:** "Okay, and thanks for doing that, it'll make me feel a whole lot better. And Thank You for allowing me to call Miranda OUR daughter, again, that's really important to me." ...running her fingers through her hair while leaning on the back of her sofa.

**BIANCA:** "You're more than welcome sweetie, I'll do just about anything for you." ...smiling that all consuming smile.

**MAGGIE:** sweetly..."Babe, I Love You, but I need to get off the pho"...cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA:** in mock anger..."Well, we've been back together for how long now?"...looking up at the clock on the wall above the built-in wine rack. ..."Umm, about 13 and half hours; and you're sick of me already? ...she smiled and gently blew a kiss to her lady love..."Mmmth!"

**MAGGIE:** swoons and says..."Never, I just need to straighten-up my place, shower and run to...au Beres, so we can have a great lunch prepared by our favorite Chef."

**BIANCA:** closing her eyes and pretending to smell the meal..."Mmmm, smells, I mean sounds good, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** "You do realize that when you call me that; It - Drives - Me - CRAZY!; especially when I can her you moaning." ...now straddling the back of the sofa; fantasizing about Binx.

**BIANCA:** teasing her reinstated lover..."So what are you wearing?" ...Bianca said oozing with sex appeal.

**MAGGIE:**loosing her cool..."Mmmm, Binx stop it; okay-Damn Baby, I've got to go or I'm not going to be ready when you get here." ...her senses coming back to her; saying..."Speaking of that; what time did you plan on coming?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at the dirty thought that just crept into her head; saying in a flirty way..."When and However you want me to!"

**MAGGIE:** somewhat confused..."Huh,"...realizing what B means..."OH, I get it, Duh."...smacking herself in the temple with the palm of her hand..."You dirty girl." ...smiling that crooked little smile.

**BIANCA:**becoming more serious; mildly laughing..."I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible today, because I have be at the office early tomorrow; so, let's say noonish; does that give you enough time to get yourself and everything else together?"

**MAGGIE:** thinking..."Yeah baby - noon sounds good. It's a date!"

**BIANCA:** cooing..."Okay, Sweeets...I'll see ya later, I Love You, Bye."

**MAGGIE:** melting..."I LOVE You too, bye."

Once Bianca And Maggie said their goodbyes. Maggie began to do a little light weight cleaning and was now on her way to take shower when she realized that she needed to call her cousin David.

_**Here Comes My Baby...**_

**MAGGIE:** whisping through her apt..."Oh shit! I forgot to call David!" ...picking up the receiver she starts to dial the phone number that David left her last night when he called...waiting for him to pick-up.

**DAVID:** a little out of breath..."Ye...blowing out air...ah, hel-lo."

**MAGGIE:** perplexed..."Da...vid, is that you? why are you breathing so hard - you okay?

**DAVID:** breathing at a somewhat normal pace now says..."Hey Mags, yeah I was just getting back from my morning run. How're doing?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles and thinks about Bianca..."I'm doing really, really GOOD! So what did you need to talk to me about?"

**DAVID:** hesitantly..."Well, I would rather not discuss it over the phone."

**MAGGIE:** a little annoyed and apprehensive... "OK David, you're starting to scare and aggravate me. Talk to me; tell me something - Why can't we talk over the phone - what have you done now?"

**DAVID:** still being a bit evasive..."Maggie, honey, I really don't want to discuss this over the phone. Can we just meet somewhere, please, I promise I'll explain everything to you then...a long pause...Maggie, are you still there?"

**MAGGIE:** flustered but willing to yield to his plea... "Fine David, but this better be good. Listen, I was about to jump in the shower and then order something for lunch at this quite little cafe on 18th and LePier, the place is called Cafe au Beres. So why don't you just meet me there in about 45 minutes; But I guess I'll just order when I get there so we'll have a little time to talk, because I've got a VERY IMPORTANT engagement that CAN NOT be broken, so 20-25 minutes may be all I can spare; I'll need to be back home a little before noon."

**DAVID:** frustrated..."I have to take what I can get, right?"

**MAGGIE:** matter -of- factly..."Right! I'll see you then. Bye David."

**DAVID:** sighs..."Bye Mag…" Cut off by Maggie hanging up the phone. ..."gie, I hope and prayyou, Bianca and Miranda, ...starting to pray...GOD, please don't let anything happen to anyone of them, I would never forgive myself if it did, especially now that they're back together."

**BIANCA:** singing to Miranda while watching her eat; rather wear her breakfast..."Aww, sweetie, you've got cereal all in your lap."...smiling at her precious little girl and picking up the pieces of fallen cereal and putting them on a nearby napkin on the table.

**MIRANDA:** eating her cereal and asking her mommy a personal question..."_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_...Hey mommy?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at her daughter..."Yeah, sweetie."

**MIRANDA:** giving her mommy a quizzical look..."Ouwer you and Zoe luffers too?

**BIANCA:** jaw dropping; demands..."Where or whom did you hear that from, honey?

**MIRANDA:**casually..."Zhoe."

**BIANCA:**stroking her little girls hair as she got up from the table; she tells Minx to..."Stay right there sweetie and finish your breakfast. Mommy will be back soon, okay."

**MIRANDA:** turning to look at her mommy and says..."Ok, where ouwer you going?"

**BIANCA:** mildly yelling from the other room to Mimo..."Upstairs honey to talk to Zoe"...yelling to Zoe while running up the stairs..."ZO-E!!! I Need To Talk To You, NOW!!!"

Maggie decides to call her order in and then pick it up, although she told David she'd wait and order there she really wasn't trying to have a long drawn out conversation with David. She just wanted to get her food so she could finish preparing for her date with Bianca.

**GABRIELLE:** in a sweet friendly french accent..."El-lo, Cafe au Beres. May I 'elp yew?"

**MAGGIE:** warmly..."Hi Gabrielle, how's it going?"

**GABRIELLE:** wide smile..."El-Lo Maggee...'Ow air yew?"

**MAGGIE:**smiling from ear to ear thinking about Bianca..."I'm fantastic, couldn't be better!"

**GABRIELLE:** trying to remember Maggie's favorite dishes..."Let me gaiss, yew air 'aving et lemean peppere chickon wit ze creamed spinaush et steamed baba kerrots et baguette and a bottle of Chardonnay, Oui.

**MAGGIE:** impressed..."Wow! Oui, but I also have another order to place. This one will be for chile-pepper incrusted shark with vegetable florets and whipped squash. And Oh, for dessert we'll have the raspberry lemon tart with light vanilla whipped cream. Did you get all of that?"

**GABRIELLE:** slowly repeats the order... wondering to herself if Maggie is back with Bianca, because she has a major crush on Mags. ...saying to Maggie..."Weel zat combplete yewr ordaire, Maggee?"

**MAGGIE:** pondering..."Yes. That's all. Oh, is Leyah really busy?, if she is don't bother her but

if she's not _**too**_ busy can I speak with her for sec., please. Merci, Gabrielle." ...Gabby going to check...

**LEYAH:** excited to hear from Mags; the last time they spoke Maggie was upset because she'd just had a fight with Bianca but today things were going in a very different direction. ..."Hey Mags, how are you, did you clear things up with B?

**MAGGIE:** swoons at the thought of her ladylove..."Yes, we did. In fact she's coming over today that's why I just ordered some of your finest dishes."

**LEYAH:** smiling at Maggie's compliment as she gives some direction to one of her sous chefs..."Ok, well I hope you and Ms. B enjoy the meal, and each other."

**MAGGIE:** beaming..."Thanks, Leyah. That's the plan."

**LEYAH:** giving a big smile and saying..."Well, I"d better get back in the kitchen; we're having a large private party here for lunch in about an hour and half, so we've got a lot to do. I wish I could stay on the phone and chat a little more, but duty calls."

**MAGGIE:** in an understanding tone..."O-K, but I'll be there in about ten minutes, I'm meeting my cousin there so come see me if you get a break or something?"

**LEYAH:** to her new 1st sous chef..."Gerard, not the skillet, the saute pan...I'm sorry Mags, on top of everything else I'm training a new person...so, what were you saying, hon?"

**MAGGIE:** not wanting to hold Leyah up from her very busy day, she just says..."Oh nothing... smiling... I just wanted to tell you; again, that I'm very happy about your promotion, and on that note, I will let you go so you can work your chef's magic!"

**LEYAH:** smiles warmly while looking over BAM's order; says..."And don't worry about your meals, you and B are my top priority."

**MAGGIE:** giving the Maggie grin..."Thank You, Sweetie. I appreciate it."

Maggie and Leyah hang up from their phone conversation and Mags is feeling great like she'd just had a breath of fresh air. She was beginning to feel a little bit closer to Leyah; a lot more than she did a few days ago; anyway. She realizes that Leyah cares about "her" as much as Monte does; which gives Maggie a real extended sense of family, because she kind of looks up to and thinks of Monte as her big sister. Soon, she wants to tell them both about she and B getting married and that she will officially be Miranda's other mommy.

Maggie was now grabbing her keys and purse, she heads to au Beres to meet David and pick she and Bianca's lunch. Smiling form ear to ear at that the thought of spending the entire day with the woman of her dreams, again. Just one of the things that she'd missed when she so foolishly walked out on Binx and Mandi all those months ago. Walks to the curb and hails for a cab, she begins to shake her head hard as if she's trying to shake away that one major stupid choice she'd made back then. The cab pulls up and Maggie hops in and is off to see David.

**BIANCA:** knocking hard on Zoe's bedroom door and yelling to her..."Zoe let me in; I need to talk to you right NOW!"

**ZOE/ZARF:** quickly comes to the door opens it and says to the boiling brunette..."What's wrong Bianca Dear, where's the fire?"

**BIANCA:** angrily retorts..."Your behind, if you can't explain to me why in the hell you feel the need to confide in my three year old daughter about my relationship with Maggie!?"

**ZOE/ZARF:** clears her throat and ask Bianca to come in, B storms in and the Amazon Blonde offers gingerly..."OH. THAT. Please have a sit Bianca...pointing to a royal blue and cream Queen Victoria chair sitting in front of the vanity. "I know that it must seem strange a grown woMan confiding in a little girl bu"...Zoe cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA:** still a bit angry she declines the offer to sit down; saying..."No, I'd rather stand and you're damned right it's strange. So why'd you do it?" ...looking at Zoe with a curious intensity.

**ZOE/ZARF:** now playing with a handkerchief that's in her hands triing to explain herself... "Bianca Dear, ...walking over to Bianca whom is still quite angry..."I...I dunno, I guess I...I hate to admit this...but the green eyed monster has been my constant companion ever since you told me that you were STILL IN LOVE WITH MAGGIE. I mean how can I compete with the kind of history that the two of you share. And well Mi-Randa was the only person that I could confide in - I didn't feel that could tell you." ...she said, shrugging her shoulders maneurvering closer to Bianca and was now close enough to gently place her right hand on Binx left shoulder. Bianca easing her anger some says.

**BIANCA:** "Zoe, we're friends you can tell me anything and I'll try and always understand." ...placing her left hand on the lady in waiting's right forearm.

**ZOE/ZARF:** sighing and looking at Binx with

so much love; says..."Even if what I have to say... looking down then back up at Bianca...Is that... I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU and HAVE BEEN SINCE OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER."

Maggie arrives at the cafe and spots David sitting at one of the tables outside; walking up to him she sees just how much he's aged during the past few years, she gently taps him on the left shoulder and David turns around and removes himself from the cafe chair. He gives Maggie a big warm smile and an equally big hug then he motions for her to have a seat and she does.

**DAVID:** smiling with a twinkle in his eye..."My God, Maggie, You Look Beautiful."...Maggie blushing a little... "You Are Definitely A Sight For These Sore Eyes!"

**MAGGIE:** smiling that Stone grin..."You're still a charmer, because I look like crap. But Thank You David. So How've you been,…really?" Taking a seat in one of the cafe chairs.

**DAVID:** swallowing down the lump in his throat and trying to find the words to convey exactly what he's feeling; settles on..."I'm doin' Okay," ...shaking his head; trying to convince himself that that statement is actually true..."and you?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles and thinks about Binx and Minx..."I'm soo GOOD David"...thinking to herself if she should let David know about the status of her relationship with Bianca or not, she's not even sure that he knows that they had been a couple; a family, that they broke up and are now back together again..."I'm doing AWESOME!"

**DAVID:** smiles at her, but knows that in a few short minutes he will bring her world crumbling down around her says..."That's fantastic Maggie, I'm sincerely glad to hear that."

**MAGGIE:** studying his face sensing that something is wrong states..."I can't help to think, that there's a 'BUT' coming soon. I mean, I know we haven't been around each other in a good while David, however, I could always gage your feelings by the expression on your face." Looking at him with a pensive gaze.

Just then out walks Leyah. Gabrielle, whom is the hostess at Cafe au Beres; couldn't leave her post but saw Maggie sit down with David, from the front window; asked a server that was on his way back to the kitchen to let Leyah know that her friend Maggie was outside.

**LEYAH:** excited to see her friend runs over to where Maggie is and plants a soft kiss on her cheek and says..."Hey Maggie babe, how are you?...David taking in every inch of the gorgeous woman, smiles and clears his throat.

**MAGGIE:** getting up to give Leyah a hug and a kiss, nods to her cousin and says..."Oh, Leyah, this is David."

**LEYAH:** whispering in Mags ear saying playfully..."Does B have some cause for concern here?"...smiling at Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** just smiles at her and states emphatically..."Absolutely Not!"...waving him off..."He's my cousin."

**LEYAH:** at that, she smiles and offers her right hand to David and starts to speak in French with the sexiest accent possible says to David but

winks at Maggie and oozes..."Enchantez, David. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?...although Leyah is very much gay, she likes to flirt with guys sometimes; something that just makes her girlfriend crazy.

**DAVID:** stands, smiles, receives her hand and kisses it, then responds in kind..."Je Suis Tres bien, Merci."

**LEYAH:** smiles at him and says..."If I Wasn't

So Committed and Totally In Love With My Girlfriend. I could go for a guy like you." Now winking at him.

**MAGGIE:** putting her right hand up to her mouth and crossing her stomach with left arm trying to hold back the laugh that so desperately wants to escape her lips; says to them both..."Are you guys done with this little flirting session because I'm hungry and I need to get my food and go."...now laughing..."Because, I really need to get back to my place...now looking at Leyah..."I have a Very Special Guest coming over shortly."

**LEYAH:**laughing now too offers..."Okay, hon. Your order should be complete, I'll go get it."...rubbing Maggie's left arm and smiling warmly at her before going back into the cafe.

Both David and Maggie watch Leyah walk away and think to themselves... "DAMN! She's SEXY!" Now both look at each other and smile; wondering if the other is thinking the same thing?

**DAVID:** still standing, clearing his throat again; says..."Ah, uhm. Your Friend seems quite lovely. She has a very good sense of humor." Smiling and shaking his right hand with his index finger pointing in Maggie's direction and his left hand now in his pocket.

**MAGGIE:** tone now turning a bit serious says... "So, David. What did you so urgently need to talk to me about?"

**BIANCA:** a little taken aback; expresses..."Zoe, I...I don't know what to say?"...feeling flattered

and pondering if things were different, and by things...she means her LOVE and Renewed commitment for Maggie..."I know that we were getting close and yes I know that we've kissed a couple of times. And they were"...reminiscing about the kisses..."**Good**, but, I'm still soo much in love with Maggie. Zoe, I'm really committed to making Maggie and mine's relationship work this time around. I'm SO sorry"...looking at Zoe with love and sadness..."I know that's not what you want to hear but I feel that I need to be honest with you because you are such a dear friend to me." ...Bianca looking at the tall blonde woMan to be; asks..."Zo, are you okay?"...while waiting for a response, she glances at the alarm clock on the side table and says to herself, Oh, I've got to go and finish getting ready...it's almost time for me to see my Sweets.

**ZOE/ZARF:** lamenting over the relationship that Bianca and she could've had; retorts..."I know my Dear Bianca that you and I are really good friends and I understand that's all it can be, but I just hope that Maggie can be as committed to you as you are and were to her?"

**MIRANDA:** restless, wanting to get up from the kitchen table because she'd finished eating her breakfast and now wants to go play; yells to get Bianca's attention from upstairs..."MAA-MEE!,

I'm Done!"

**BIANCA:** attention now turns to her daughter, walking towards the door and opening it; yelling down to her little girl ..."Coming Honey!"...turns and tells Zoe..."I know that your concerned about me"...walking out the door and going to stairs... "but I'll be okay-I Have Faith that this time things are going to be very different for me and Maggie, it's gonna last." ...running down stairs to check on Mimo, now wonders if she should ask Zoe to watch Miranda for the day or if she should call Ariel, her secretary at CAMBIAS IND. and see if Camille is still a nanny with the company. Bianca used her as Minx nanny before she took off back home to PINE VALLEY when she and Maggie had just broken up.

Bianca reaches the kitchen to find her beautiful daughter squirming in her chair; teetering to one side of the chair and edging one foot to the floor.

**BIANCA:**watching her and with a stern voice playfully says..."MIRANDA MONA MONTGOMERY what are doing?"...she then goes over to where the Munchkin is sitting, smiles and helps her out of the chair.

**MIRANDA:** giving her mommy a mini Bianca smile and a big hug; whispers to Bianca..."Tanksh You, I Luff You, Mommy." ...running off to play...Bianca totally gets now what Maggie means when she says "She is so your daughter." She's got that Montgomery charm.

**BIANCA:**returning her thoughts back to her date with Maggie decides to call Ariel at home unfortunately because it's Sunday and Cambias Industries is closed today. ..."Bonjour, Ariel. Comment allez-vous?"...with the perfect French accent. On the other end Ariel is asking Bianca how she's been, as well. ..."Je fais a tout fait bien. Merci pour demander. I Hate to Bother You At Home, But, I Um, I have a very important question to ask you, Ariel?"

**ARIEL:** with a friendly smile wondering what the question could be; saying sweetly..."Oui, what iz zee question?

**BIANCA:** hoping the answer is yes..."Does Camille still work for CAMBIAS and do you know if she's available to sit for Miranda today, I know it's short notice bu"...Bianca is cut off by Zoe.

**ZOE/ZARF:**walking into the kitchen feeling somewhat hurt at what sHe just heard; spurns... "Oh, am I not good enough to sit with Mi-Randa now or what?"

**BIANCA:** looking at Zoe while talking to Ariel..."Um, Never mind Ariel I guess I won't be needing Camille's services after all. But Thank You and again, and I apologize for bothering you on one of your days off."

**ARIEL:** with warmth..."Zat iz no probleme, Mz. Montgomery."

**BIANCA:** trying to gage Zoe's intent and seeing it's real; says..."Thank You Zoe, but you don't have to do this if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

**ZOE/ZARF:** smiling at her with a broken heart; says..."I care deeply for that precious little girl of yours so please don't ever question my motives about that. Alright."

**BIANCA:** nodding the affirmative stating..."Um, I really do need to finish getting ready so I can go. But Thank You, SO Much Zoe I truly appreciate it."

**ZOE/ZARF:** waving her off replies with..."You'd better hurry then or you'll be late. Aren't you suppose to meet Maggie at or around noon? Well, it's almost 11:30."

BIANCA running upstairs to her room to change into something that's sexy, yet comfortable. Decides upon a short black mini skirt and a mauve colored low cut sleeveless shell both by Donna Karan, one of her favorite designers. A pair of tie-up the leg Manolo Blahnik stillettos and a few stratesgic sprays of 'Enchanting' by who else, ENCHANTMENT COSMETICS, INC. One of Maggie's favorite fragrances.

**DAVID:** reflecting, not really knowing where to start; so, he just states directly…"Maggie, my mother got out of prison a few days ago. And now she's on the war path!"

**MAGGIE:** looking at him with some nervousness and confusion saying… "Oh God, David, how and why was she let out. And what is she on the war path about?"

**DAVID:** leaning on the table with his right elbow running his right hand over his face stopping to rub the stubble covering the bottom half of his handsome yet somewhat aged chiseled features. Before continuing the horrific details...blowing out air..."Okay Maggie, here's the abridged version, since you don't have much time. Mother, somehow paid the warden off at the prison where she'd been locked-up to arrange some sort of mock wrongful charges; the Governor of the State owed the warden a couple of favors, and lucky us, Mother happened to become one of those said favors. Thus, the how. The why, of course is from Mother knowing a lot of wealthy, powerful people; through her connections that her many husbands introduced her to, she used good ole blackmail."

**MAGGIE:** running her fingers through her still slightly damp hair; strongly inquires..."Well what about the war path thing, who is she are the war path for?"...her eyes glistening with much concern; with urgency asks..."well, David, who?!"

**DAVID:** reluctantly..."Us, Maggie. All her family. Well all the family that she feels is responsible for her going to prison. Which of course, includes me and"...worried pause..."you, and"...interrupted by Maggie...

**MAGGIE:** in a slightly panicked voice..."You, me and WHO, David?!"

**DAVID:** looking at Maggie with love and heartfelt affection..."Anyone we're close to Maggie."

**MAGGIE:** heart stops!; immediately thinks about Bianca and Miranda, with unimaginable sorrow; biting her bottom lip, defeated says..."I...I really need to go." Getting up from the table, gathering her keys; she starts to walking towards the curb so she could hail a cab.

**DAVID:** getting up and running over to her grabbing her left arm with his right hand; gently speaks..."Maggie, Wait...I know why you're so upset. And I know whom your so concerned about."

**MAGGIE:** just gazes at David, wondering if he's on the up and up says..."Okay Dave, who do you think it is?

**DAVID:** looking her straight into her eyes, he replies..."Bianca and Miranda. I know all about your relationship with them. I know that you guys were broken up for about six months and just recently got back together. And I want to help you guys, if you'll let me?"

**MAGGIE:** pulling away from David's grip and feeling a little weak decides to go sit back down. She ponders David's request to help her and her reinstated family. And then remembers the taxi cab incident from yesterday demands..."David, do you drive a black and silver Mercedes with license plate 001 BA-M or something like that?"

**DAVID:** sitting back down nodding his head yes saying..."Yeah, Maggie. That was me following you yesterday afternoon, I had to make sure that you were okay, well you, Bianca and Miranda; of course. I've had a private detective friend of mine watching over all of you; over the past few days."

**MAGGIE:** sitting in silence shaking her head not knowing what else to say; utters quietly..."GOD - Why?"

**LEYAH:** happily walking out of the cafe carrying Maggie's order; attitude begins to shift when she sees Maggie looking so sad..."Mags, honey, what's wrong?...looking at David then Maggie; puts the food down on the little round cafe table, squating down to look directly into Maggie's eyes for an answer; stroking Maggie's left arm asks again..."Hon, what's wrong...Maggie you're scaring me, okay, talk to me, please." She begs.

**MAGGIE:** looking at Leyah intently; responds..."My Life...looking away...is...All Screwed Up!"

**BIANCA:** making sure she has everything before she leaves out to see her ladylove; gives a quick checklist: "Purse, keys, tissue, breath mints, cab fare, I guess I'll take my wallet?"...She gives herself one last look in the mirror and heads downstairs. Showing her ensemble to Minx and Zoe and both giving it their seal of approval. "Well, Im off." ...kissing her little girl on the forehead and mouthing thank you to Zoe, glides out of the door onto the elevator and on the way down is thinking about Maggie; she smiles and says aloud to herself..."I just can't wait see My SWEETS!"

**LEYAH:** now looking at David preparing to ask him about her friend, hoping to get some more insight to what's wrong with Maggie asking... "David, what's the matter with Maggie? And please don't tell me that you don't know?" Her stare penetrating thru him.

**DAVID:** hesitantly..."Leyah, I had t"...cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** gently touching Leyah's right forearm but speaking to David..."No, David, I'll tell her." ...sighing before she continues..."Le, David just gave me some really bad news and it still hasn't set in yet. That's all."

**LEYAH:** in matter -of -fact way..."OK, what did he tell you?"...now positioning herself in a chair and looking at David with discontent in her eyes.

**MAGGIE:** shifting in her chair; says..."Leyah, I'd really rather discuss it with you later. I really have to go, Bianca, remember."

**LEYAH:** forcing a smile responds..."Yeah Mags, I remember. But I'm going to have Gerard take you home, okay, I don't want you catching a cab. And I'm not taking no for an answer. So why don't you go inside and wait for him, his shift will be over in...looking down at her watch...ten minutes."

**DAVID:** agreeing with Leyah; chimes in..."That's a great idea. I'll go in and w"...cut off by Leyah.

**LEYAH:** with venom..."Like Hell You Will!"

**BIANCA:** excited, looking around the neighborhood; saying aloud to herself and the cabbie..."This is a really quaint, fun area. It suites My Maggie to Tee!" Smiling at the thought of her paramour.

**CABBIE:** "Au, we air 'ere Mizz." ...stopping the cab and looking back at Bianca thru the rear view mirror.

**BIANCA:** smiles and says..."969 L'VERVE du BEAUCHAMPS. Yep, that's it alright."...giving the cab driver is fare and generous tip. Bianca exits the cab and begins to make her way up the apartment complexes walkway. She notices every little aspect of the property; from the well kept lawn to the colorful flowers accenting the candy apple red brick building. ..."Wow! This really is a gorgeous little place. I can't wait to see the inside, I wonder how Mags decorated. Well I guess I'll find out in few minutes." Now Bianca is right at the outside front door reaching for the buzzer...

**DAVID:** shocked..."Whoa, Leyah, I'm on your side. I think Maggie should be on the inside of the cafe and that she shouldn't take a cab in her condition. I was going to offer to take her home but you beat me to the punch."

**LEYAH:** looking at him in a way that lets David know that she's Nobody's fool saying..."Look David, I don't care if Maggie is your blood relative; Maggie's my friend; _**By Choice**_, and to me that carries a lot more weight. Especially since Maggie's NEVER mentioned you before." ...studying his face before she continues... "David, I know that whatever it was you told Maggie scared her to death, and as for as I'm concerned you are root of the problem. So, you don't have to worry about the bill for your coffee; it's on me, I just want you to leave now and don't let me ask you again!"

**DAVID:** humbling himself says..."Alright Leyah, but you're so wrong about me; I would never intentionally hurt Maggie, _**never**_, but I will go." ...turning away from Leyah, the cafe and for now, Maggie. ...says to himself...'I'm so sorry Mags, and I won't let Mother hurt you, your family or friends, on my life, I won't let her.'

MAGGIE gets into the passenger's side of Gerard's car with Leyah's help; she hands Maggie the food. Feeling angry and somewhat ashamed wanders to herself will she ever truly get her life back in sync?

**LEYAH:** leaning inside the car giving Mags a kiss on the cheek and says..."If you need anything; don't hesitant to give us a call okay, anytime?"

**MAGGIE:** teary eyed..."I will, and I'll tell you guys everything, I promise."...about ten minutes later Gerard pulls up in front of Maggie's apartment building. She thanks Gerard and gets out of the car to a happy beautiful Bianca already there waiting patiently for her.

_**I Just Got Ta Have Ya...**_

**BIANCA:** smiling that illuminating smile, walking towards Maggie, Bianca sees the expression on her lady's face; rushing up to her and putting her left arm around her shoulder, taking the bag of food then gently inquiring..."What's Wrong, Sweets?

**MAGGIE:**swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat saying..."I've got a lot to tell you and when I do...tears rolling down her face...I...I don't think you're going to want to have anything to do with me."

**BIANCA:** pulling her girlfriend closer saying softly..."Sweetheart"...pausing for a minute... "wha-whatever it is, we can work through it. No mat"...cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:**who's now looking at Bianca as she raises her key to put in the door says..."Bianca it's not what your thinking, baby. I swore to you that I would never cheat on you again and I meant that, okay; It's Not That, Honest."

**BIANCA:** fear subsiding some, still has no idea what's truly wrong with Maggie offering..."Okay, Sweets. I'm willing to trust you, so that when you're ready to tell me whatever it is; whether it's in a few minutes or a few weeks, I'll be right here for you. I'm not going to leave you just because things get rough, not again." ...taking the keys from her ladylove and unlocking the outside front door asks..."which apartment baby?"

**MAGGIE:** responds softly..."#33, I'm afraid we have little bit of hike." Smiling at Bianca.

**BIANCA:** giving her that all encompassing smile responding..."As long as I'm hiking with you, it doesn't matter."

**MAGGIE:** shaking her head, thinking about how truly blessed she is to have someone like Bianca in her life. ..."Well we're here, almost." Walking one apartment over Maggie asks Bianca if she'd mind opening the door and she'll take the bag of food.

**BIANCA:** smiling..."No problem, Sweets; I've gottem both, I'm not as fragile as you think Red. ...motioning to Maggie's hair.

**MAGGIE:** smiling that crooked smile; looking at Binx and responding..."I know you're not Baby. You're much stronger than I ever was, and probably ever will be."...just then Bianca opens the door to Maggies' apartment and Maggie walks in first turning to look at her girl saying..."I LOVE YOU SOO MUCH BIANCA. You'll never truly know exactly how much you mean to me."

**BIANCA:**closes the door to Maggie's apartment and walks over to where Maggie is now standing, she spots a nearby end table and places the bag and keys on said table then taking both of Maggie's hands into hers and bringing them up to her heart relaying..."I have some idea because I feel the same way about you. "I LOVE YOU TOO; WITH ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL, MARY MARGARET STONE, And That's The Way It's Always Gonna Be!"

**MAGGIE:** nodding yes and giving her a salute; saying..."Yes, Captain, I'll make sure the enterprise is"...cut of by Bianca...pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**BIANCA:** pulling away from the kiss she says moaning..."Mmmm...Ya know that smart mouth of yours Stone, is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day."

**MAGGIE:** grins that crooked smile and replies..."Well, I was hoping to do other things to you with my mouth, if you let me?" Raising her eyebrows up and down.

**BIANCA:** smiling at her girlfriend while shaking her head and wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck playing with her hair saying..."You never let up do you; your mind is ALWAYS in the gutter."

**MAGGIE:** wrapping her tightly around the waist offers..."That's Me, Gutter Stone; at Your Service."

**BIANCA:** laughing at her ladylove asks..."Well, um, Gutter, where's the bathroom? Placing a stream of hair behind her ear.

**MAGGIE:** holding on to her so tight; saying to her woman..."No, I don't wanna let you go. EVER!"

**BIANCA:** holding Maggie a few minutes longer; finally says..."If you don't let me go right now, I'm gonna have to mark my territory; if you know what mean." Smiling and twisting around a little.

**MAGGIE:** "Oh, Okay then, I don't want you to pee on this gorgeous hardwood floor. See, I'm not always so dense, I figured that out fairly quickly. And the bathroom is that way...pointing to right..."no, baby the second door on the right...Bianca pointing to the other door after almost walking into Maggie's bedroom..."yeah, that one."

**BIANCA:** yelling from the bathroom..."Sweetie, do you have any bubble bath? Eh, never mind, I found it."

**MAGGIE:** smiling a naughty grin; yells to her from her small kitchen, that's close to the bathroom, over the running bubble bath water..."Babe, do you want me to heat up your food now and keep it in the warmer or do you want me to just wait; since you've decided to take a bath?" Shrugging her shoulders while waiting on Binx to answer.

**BIANCA:**coming out of the bathroom drying her hands on a lime green hand towel; answering the sexy red head..."No, Just leave the food honey, I'll take care of it afterwards."

**MAGGIE:**now grinning from ear to ear; blurts out..."We're gonna take a bath to-getha - yeah, alriiight!! Oww!"...raising her hands above her head while waving them around.

**BIANCA:** laughing and looking at her girlfriend with shear joy..."You're a NUT Maggie Stone, you know that, a pure NUT, But I Love You. And no we're not taking a bath together, per say. I'm gonna be in there with you but the bath is for you."...her mood turning a little serious..."I think you might be needing one after whatever happened earlier today. ...now searching Maggie's eyes for a hint at what had her so upset just a short while ago.

**MAGGIE:** quietly reflecting on the conversation with David from earlier. Wants to tell Bianca, but she's scared she'll lose her; but if she doesn't come clean; she laments, Bianca may still leave her even if she does..."Damn it! David"...Maggie said a loud..."You've screwed up my whole flipping day and possibly my life!"…

…_MAGGIE:__ in a slightly panicked voice..."You, me and WHO, David?!"_

_DAVID:__ looking at Maggie with love and heartfelt affection..."Anyone we're close to Maggie."…_

**BIANCA:**lovingly to Mags..."Sweets, I wish you would just tell me what happened?

**MAGGIE:** taking a deep breath; begins..."Well, where do I start? Oh, My Crazy Aunt Vanessa... repeating everything that she and David had discussed about his mother over the past couple of days..."and that's the whole story."...Maggie looking at Bianca and waiting for her response.

**BIANCA:**warmly offers..."First off, I'm not leaving you over that; second, Your Crazy Aunt Vanessa is NOT, I repeat, is NOT going to harm one red hair on your sensuous head! And lastly."...pulling Mags into a very passionate kiss..."Mmmmtuh"...pulling away from the kiss..."you'd better go get in that tub right now before it gets cold!"

**MAGGIE:** smiling and saluting...cut off before she can say anything.

**BIANCA:** smiles and demands; pushing her towards the bathroom..."Get your ASS in the tub NOW, SWEETS!"

**MAGGIE:** swooning..."Damn Baby! I Love It When You Order Me Around And Call Me Sweets."

**BIANCA:**smiling slyly..."I know you do."...helping Maggie take off her long sleeved white Tee, then helps her remove her burgandy jogging pants. ...suddenly stops and looks intently at her girlfriend; coyly says..."Um, maybe you'd better remove your own undies?"...smiling and pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

**MAGGIE:** with a wicked grin; says..."I TRUST You B. You do it."

**BIANCA:** nervously licking her lips; saying gently to Maggie..."Alright, I'm gonna just takeoff your bra"...clearing her throat while reaching behind her, not looking at Maggie this whole time and taking semi deep breaths; every few seconds... "There."...placing Maggie's bra on the shower rod. Bianca stands to her full height careful not to touch or look at Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** slyly says..."Uhm, aren't you forgeting something."

**BIANCA:** trying to reason with Maggie... "Sweetie, you can't really want me to…" ...swallowing hard..."to take off your panties._ Do You_?"

**MAGGIE:**with a puppy dog expression; says pouting..."PREASE, You Said You Would Help Me and I've had very rough day."...tilting your head to the right and mouthing the words..."please baby."

**BIANCA:** shaking her head saying..."Damn It Woman, You're Killing Me."...sitting on the side of the bathtub reaching around Maggie's waist to start and remove her panties from behind...inching them down then coming around to the front... inching them down some more...Binx repeats this method until they're all the way down to Maggie's feet...Maggie then puts her right hand on Bianca's left shoulder as a form of leverage to slip her feet out of her panties...now standing completely naked in front of The Voluptuous Raven Haired Woman whom couldn't believe how absolutely beautiful Maggie truly is...until now...slowly looking her up and down, now running her hands up and down her hips and outer thighs; says while looking up at her..."You Are Truly Beautiful, You Know That." Leaning in and rubbing her right cheek up against Maggie's belly. With her arms planted firmly around Maggie's waist. Maggie starts to grab Bianca hair and rubs and pulls it causing Binx to let out a few moans..."Mmmm, OOmm, Sweets"...now kissing Maggie's stomach.

**MAGGIE:** letting a sexy utterance or two escape her lips..."OOuhmm, Ba-bee, Mmmmm...Don't Stop." Suddenly Bianca arises from the tub and searches Maggie's eyes for approval and instantly receives it. Binx begins to kiss her with passionate earth shattering bravada, which makes Mags swoon; saying in between kisses... "Did I tell you how Incredible you look today?"

**BIANCA:** sultry reply..."Mmmm...Just shut up and help take these clothes off woman."...Maggie complies with her SOON to be _**completely**_ reestablished lover. With loving arms urgency she pushes Maggie into the wall and stratesgically canvases her lovely body by placing soft kisses all over it. Bianca then gets into the tub that's surprisingly still fairly warm. She then helps Mags into the tub continuing her geographical analysis of Maggie's human landscape, planting kisses in every nook and cranny on The Tantalizing Red Head's Incredible Body. Bianca then sits down in the tub and then motions for Maggie to do the same. Now both women are sitting in the tub which they heat up with the warmth of there equally hot bodies. Bianca's left arm draped around Maggies left shoulder, seductively stroking Maggie's left breast and running her fingers through her hair with her right hand; whispers into her lady's right ear... "You planned this whole thing didn't you, you little vixen?"

**MAGGIE:** with a sly grin..."Whatever are you talking about? I had nothing to do with my Crazy Aunt Vanessa getting out of the pokie or"...cut off by Bianca who's now running her hand up over Mags breast, slowly bringing it up to her face; gently caressing her chin and neck slightly turns her head to the right and mesmerizes her with a electrifying kiss. Then Maggie turning her torso to gain better access to the kisses that The Woman of Her Dreams incessantly places on her lips. Begins to work her magic with the precision of a surgeon and with every flick of her tongue Bianca melts further and further into that Stone Charm. And there's no place else she'd rather be.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Do That To Me One More Time...**_

Bianca And Maggie basks in the after glow of what one could call: a marathon lovemaking session. It entailed several hours of foreplay; from slow and methodical to high intensity with sweet, sincere cuddling and conversation afterwards. Everything all wrapped up in one. But the most important thing to them during this incredible event was the way each one of them genuinely cherished the other. Each other's feelings and desires were taken into account and the other woman would hold herself responsible for caring for the other woman's over-all well-being.

**BIANCA:** now facing her lover; interlaced with one another in Maggie's queen-sized sleigh bed. Delicately stroking her face and speaking softly... "You Were AMAZING!" Looking at her with unabashed love.

**MAGGIE:** lingering in Bianca's eyes; saying with such love... "Only Because Of YOU." Tracing her Heart's lips with her index finger.

A long lingering pause; for the two beautiful women were finally and forever together again.

**BIANCA:** "Um, I was wondering?" Smiling that all-encompassing smile continues saying sheepishly to her ladylove... "Maybe…we could go… another round; that's if you're game?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles that crooked sly smile that completely turns Binx on says... "I was hoping you would ask me that! Bring It On - SUGAH BABY!"

And with that throw of the verbal gauntlet, the challenge, and the ultimate victory for both was ON!

_**Back in the USA - Pine Valley That Is...**_

**ERICA:** vehemently to her assistant... "Greyson. Do you not understand what the word NO means? It means that You Should Not Have Given Orzanzo the go ahead with the merger without my consent!" Do I have to do EVERYTHING on my own?"

**GREYSON:** with defeat in her voice... "I...I'm sorry ma'am, it won't hap" Cut off by the eldest Kane daughter. Taking that as her cue to exit Erica's office; quickly does just that.

**KENDALL:** walking in on the tail end of her mother's tirade with her assistant... "Mother, what's going on here? I can hear you from the elevator!" Looks at her mom with distain while placing her purse on her mother's desk.

**ERICA:** calming down some; smiling at her beautiful daughter saying... "Hi Honey. How are you this morning. And don't look at me like that,

I was upset." Erica stated as she brushed away some hair from her face.

**KENDALL:**wincing... "Yeah Right Mother, I can see AND hear that. But what went so damned wrong for you to have to tear Greyson a new one.

**ERICA:** half-smiling says... "Darling, don't speak so crassly to me. I'm your mother and you're carrying my precious little grandbaby too. They certainly don't need to hear you talk to their gammy like that."

**KENDALL:** surrendering... "Fine. MOM." Changing the subject. "Have you heard from Binx yet? And did you say _**gammy**_? "Anyway, My baby"... Rubbing her belly. "Is part Kane, so he, OR she will have the temperament to go along with that." Staring at her mom then checks her cell phone which just vibrated.

**ERICA:** smiling... "To Answer Your question, No and Yes." Walking from behind her desk to give her daughter a proper greeting; hugging her eldest child; relaying... "Your sister hasn't felt the need to return her poor mother's phone calls." Placing her right hand over her heart. And I've left several messages, since their landing in Paris a few days ago."

**KENDALL:** curiously... "Mom, How did you even know when Binxs' plane landed. Ya know what, never mind...I know...Your The Great ERICA KANE, blah, blah, blah." Dramatically throwing her hands in the air in a queenesque kind of way.

**ERICA:**looking hurt; starts to say... Cut off before she can say anything by her handsome husband.

**JACKSON:** in a chastising manner... "KENDALL! That Was Uncalled For."

**KENDALL:**realizing she did go a smidge overboard offers... "I'm Sorry Mother, Really - I Am." Looking down. "Hi Jack."

**JACKSON:** walking over to his extraordinary wife and giving her a loving kiss and hug says... "Now that's more like it. Two of the four most beautiful Kane women should not be sparring with each other. Especially on such a gorgeous spring day as this."

**BIANCA:** with pure exhaustion; utters, blowing out air... "Whoaa!" Lying back down in the comfort of the bed.

**MAGGIE:**smiling that infamous Stone grin and raising her arms up in Rocky Balboa, king of the world type way; shouts... "YES, YES! I Am The GREATEST!" With some Muhammud Ali mixed in for good measure.

**BIANCA:**musters a little laugh, shakes her head and says... "Yea" …slightly panting…"Sweets, you" Blowing out more air. "are the Greatest, hands down." Now regaining more strength pulls her lover down on top of her and kisses her passionately saying... "You can be My HERO anytime!" Kissing her again and again.

**MAGGIE:** giving her Heart a loving penetrative gaze; states emphatically... "I HONESTLY LOVE YOU."

**BIANCA:**smiling at Maggie while caressing her soft face responds... "And I HONESTLY LOVE YOU TOO, SWEETS." Maggie continues her penetrative gaze and Binx says... "What. You're looking at me like I'm a TV or Something?"

**MAGGIE:** now sitting on top of Binx, pausing to think... "I remember the first time I told you that. Do you remember? It was at th" Cut off by Bianca, who's now gazing up at her ladylove.

**BIANCA:**gently rubbing her hands up and down Maggie's thighs, smiling and reminiscing about the early years of BAM says... "Yeah - It was at the boathouse and I had to practically pull it out of you; like a loose tooth." Both laughing at that thought.

**MAGGIE:** grimacing and putting her hands over her face; with muffled speech saying..."I know it was pretty bad, huh?" Still straddling her girlfriend/lover and is now drawing circles around her naval with her right index finger.

**BIANCA:** moans... "Mmmm, I like that." Now running her thumbs over her lady's inner thighs; says seductively... "I'd like some more please." Smiling a wicked grin.

**MAGGIE:** with a perplexed look; pretending as if she doesn't know what Bianca is referring to; asks... "More what, Honey?" Giving her a quick wink before descending upon her with more steamy kisses that leads to yet another enthralling round of lovemaking.

**KENDALL:** pointing to the door before giving both her mom and Jack a warm smile and a hug; says... "I have to go I just remembered that I need to check on something at FUSION, so I'll talk to you later, okay, Mother." Grabbing her purse from the desk and exiting her office; calling Binx cell phone... "Dammit baby sis, pick-up!"

**JACKSON:** looking somewhat confused says... "That was odd. The way she just high-tailed it outta here, I hope she's okay. I mean I don't think I was that harsh with her, was I? Because I certainly didn't mean to be. But I..." Cut off by his enchanting wife with a passionate kiss. "WOW! What was that for?"

**ERICA:** smiling at her loving attractive husband; rubbing her fingers over his right temple; says... "Because I Love You. You are too good to me Jack." Now gazing into those gorgeous baby-blues of his, they kiss again.

**KENDALL:** into Binx voice mail... "Hi Binx It's your Big sister. Listen you need to call mom, she's very worried about you; although she won't really admit it...you know how she is, so when you get a chance and you _**need**_ to get the chance TODAY, Please Call Her. Love Ya, Ken."

_**The Bare Naked Lady...**_

**BIANCA:** trying to pull Maggie back into the bed; whining... "No. I don't want you ta-go."

**MAGGIE:** smiling... "Baby, how did you put it last night...'If I don't go right now I'm gonna havta mark my territory, or something like that." Gingerly pulls away from Bianca's grasp and walks in the direction of the bathroom.

**BIANCA:** laughs and watches her girl walk away; starts to whistle... "Whent, wheww." "Very NICE!"

**MAGGIE:** yelling from the bathroom... "Hey Baby?"

**BIANCA:**yelling back... "Yeah, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** rolling her eyes and moaning... "Damn! I Love It when she calls me that." Saying to herself. "Babe are you hu..." Cut off by her ravishing Heartsake.

**BIANCA:**smiles; saying... "Hungry. Yes honey. I'll go warm up the food."

**MAGGIE:** exiting the bathroom and going up to her girlfriend who is now up and out of the bed, bending over to pull the covers back up on the bed turns around and jumps because Mags is directly behind her. Maggie says... "Ah, scared cha didn't I." Smiling at her lady.

**BIANCA:** hitting Mags on the right arm; saying... "Yeah, you little brat. You did."

**MAGGIE:**wrapping her arms around Binx waist; saying in a sultry voice... "Can I get my late morning kiss?"

**BIANCA:** glowing... "Why of course you can." Moans. "Mmm, Mmmtuh. Now can I go and warm up the food?"

**MAGGIE:** "Okay, right after this one last peck...Mmmmtuh. Now, you can go." Smacking Bianca on the behind as she leaves.

**BIANCA:**goes to the bathroom to freshen up before going into the kitchen to warm up the meal, finds one of her t-shirts hanging up on the back of the bathroom door says aloud to herself... "Wow, Maggie kept this old thing; all this time?" Smiling at the thought, she puts the t-shirt on and smells it getting a wiff of Maggie's scent; smiles again and heads into the kitchen.

**DAVID:** shouting angrily... "I don't care what you have to do, I'll pay for it Kirby. This is about protecting my family and I'll pay whatever it cost. Just get it done!" Slams his mobile phone shut and paces back and forth...thinking aloud... "Mags." Running his fingers through his hair. "I promised you that I wouldn't let my demented mother harm you and I meant it. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't bother you, Bianca or Miranda. Or anyone else for that matter."

**MAGGIE:**sighing; thinking about how great it is to be back with Bianca and to have her little Munchie back. "Thank You GOD, I couldn't have asked for a better family. I just hope and pray that my crazy Aunt Vanessa doesn't try to come after them, because I don't know what I might do to stop her."

Before BIANCA prepares the food; she decides to check her voice mail for messages: 'You Have Seven Unheard Messages... "Shit! What the...these better not all be from my mom, aagghh." 'First unheard message from Ariel Boudreau: El-lo, Mz. Montgomery, I was jez call-ing tew remind yew about ze meetings yew 'ave scheduled for deez morn-ing. Bianca ticked at herself for forgetting; saying angrily..."Shit!, Shit!, SHIT! Dammit ta hell, I flamin' forgot - SHITT!! Running back into the bathroom to put on her clothes and gather her things.

**MAGGIE:**yelling from the bedroom... "BABY - Are You Okay. What's Wrong, Babe Please Talk To Me, Is It Munchie? Walking out of the bedroom into the hallway area between where Maggie's kitchen and bedroom are situated. Wearing her heart on her sleeve; continues saying... "Baby, you're scaring me; is something wrong with Miranda. Please Babe calm down, look at me and tell me what's wrong." Maggie tries to reason with Bianca.

**BIANCA:** frazzled; snapping at Mags... "I Don't Have Time To Calm down, Maggie, I'm Late!"

**MAGGIE:** trying to lighten the mood... "Well,

I had better be the father, that's all I have ta say." Looking at Binx trying to gage her reaction and unfortunately it's not the response she was hoping for.

**BIANCA:** giving her a I'm not in the mood for bullshit look; says thru clenched tooth... "Maggie, I don't have the time or patience for your dumb ass jokes right now!" Thinking about the words she just let slip out...tries to calm herself and explain.

MAGGIE hurt; goes to sit on the couch and is now pouting with watery eyes. Folds her arms over her stomach.

**BIANCA:** walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her lady putting her hand on Maggie's knee; begins... "Sweetheart, I'm soo sorry, I shouldn't have said that, uhmm, I'm suppose to be in a meeting right now and I'm already two hours late. But that doesn't give me

the right to go off on you, it's not your fault." Running her fingers through her hair while waiting for Maggie's response.

**MAGGIE:** turning to look at her significant other; she replies... "Oh, okay." Shrugging and wiping her tear away while smiling at her Heart saying... "And I do think I had a little something to do with why you're running late. So, why don't you finish getting ready and I'll go hail you a cab, okay." Maggie getting up and walking toward the door to go outside.

**BIANCA:** in a sexy whisper... "Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** melting; saying out loud to herself... "Damn, I Love It when she calls me that!" Turns to look at her lady and says... "Yes, My Sugah Baby?"

**BIANCA:** smiling as she walks toward her ladylove; saying to her... "I Love It when you call me that. But I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go hail me the cab." Giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

**MAGGIE:** with a confused look on her face replies... "Why not? It's the least I can do, since it's partially my fault your late." Looking up at Binx with that perfect puppy dog expression.

**BIANCA:** smiling and gesturing for Maggie to look down; saying... "Although, I know your ensemble would definitely stop traffic. I'd prefer if you wouldn't wear it outside."

**MAGGIE:** Now looking down at her nakedness smiles and says in a coy whisper... "Oh."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Enjoy!  
**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Executive On The Move... **_

Back in PINE VALLEY where the extended BAM Family lives, works and plays. Reggie is reeling from the unexpected break-up with his fiance, Danni. And Kendall, Zach and Spike wait for the arrival of their new addition to their family. Of Course, ERICA KANE still rules the roost, with hubby Jackson Montgomery by her side. What evil forces could ever over take them?

After getting off the phone with her darling little girl, Bianca begins to reflect on Paris, France. The World's Most Romantic City By Far. With Venice, Italy a close second, and Rome being third, as far as BIANCA MONTGOMERY was concerned. Now sitting back in her Xavier Devereaux high-back Cream colored executive chair in her office; going over The INDIGO INC. account,...and this company has offices in both, Paris and Rome. I'd sure like to take Maggie and Miranda on a long trip to Venice and once CAMBIAS IND. takes over INDIGO INC. I can take them on a fantastic trip to Rome too. Now gazing at a beautiful photograph of her two favorite girls that was taken about nine months ago when they take a little impromptu trip to the Riviera. Bianca bring your mind back to work she thought to herself; she had to thoroughly read that file because it was pertinent information that she needed to know for her third and final meeting for today. Unfortunately she was only able to catch the tail end of the second meeting because she was; of course, held up with a most pressing engagement.._. 'Oomm, B, don't stop, Mmmm'...Maggie moaned as Bianca slid her hand in betw..._

**ARIEL:** buzzing Bianca from the outer office where she was situated w/in easy access of her boss who's concentration she broke; relays..."El-lo, Mz. Montgomery I 'ave a Mistair Jacques Bergeron on line tew for yew."

**BIANCA:** coming out of her Maggie induced coma responds..."Oh, Ariel, Merci." Talking to herself... 'Okay Bianca, you've got to get a grip, concentrate.' Brushing some hair back from her face which is somewhat flushed from her daydream a moment ago picks up the phone and happily speaks... "Bonjour Monsieur Bergeron, Comment allez-vous? And how may I help you?"

**JACQUES BERGERON:** speaking with a very powerful and sexy French accent retorts..."Mme. Montgomery de Bon Apres-midi. Je suis magnifique comment allez vous. Et svp appelez-moi JB, chacun d'autre. Oui, I am col-ling tew invite yew ovair to may yacht deez afteer noon. Yew know, instead of me com-ing ovair to thoze stuffy CAMBIAS Offeezez, no offenze."

**BIANCA:**smirking a little, pondering if she really wants to have a change of venue at this point in the game, she really would like to have home-court advantage especially knowing the type of man Jacques is, she'll need it; just then Ariel buzzes in with another call... "Can you excuse me for one second Mons, I mean JB, this won't take but a minute." Which is exactly what she needed so she could give a little more thought to his question.

**ARIEL:** apologetically... "I 'em zar-ree Mz. Montgomery but it iz your Mozair on line one."

**BIANCA:** cheerfully with some regret for she had been in Paris for five days and hadn't returned not one of her mother's calls yet; whines... "Hi Mom, how are you?" Biting her bottom lip while waiting on her reply.

**ERICA:** smiling brightly; saying jokingly... "Oh, you actually remember who I am. That's good honey because I wasn't sure since I hadn't heard from you in Daayss." Smiling at the thought of her lovely daughter.

**BIANCA:** smiles and says coquetishly... "I'm sorry Mom. And of course I remember you, you're that gorgeous world reknown ERICA KANE, business woman extraordinaire."

**ERICA:** beaming... "Good, you do remember." Both laughing.

**BIANCA:** harried... "Oh, can you hold on a sec, mom I have Jacques Bergeron on the other end, I almost forgot."

**ERICA:** teasing... "Just like you almost forgot your mother." Smiling.

**BIANCA:** wincing... "Hold on please mom, ...pressing the phone to line 2... "My apologies Jacques; I mean, JB, I got carried away talking with my mom."

**JACQUES/JB:** talking to one of his many assistants... "Non, cafe noir avec des 2 sucres aucune creme." To Bianca... "Zat iz alright, 'ow iz yewr mozair? And it iz bon for yew to call me Jacques. I like ze way yew zay it." Smiling in the phone at Bianca.

**BIANCA:** thinking to herself about JB...'Yep, he is a charmer, watch out Bianca.' To JB... "My mom is; well, GREAT as always, do you know my mother, personally?" Wandering out loud and waiting for his response.

**JACQUES/JB:** now taking a sip of his coffee, replying... "Oui, boot awnly by reputazion. So, 'ave yew decided tew take me up on my offaire - aboot ze yacht?"

**BIANCA:** still in deliberation about the venue change; shifting some papers on her desk; asks JB to hold one more second... "Please forgive me for another moment, will you Jacques, I really need to say goodbye to my mother."

**JACQUES/JB**: with loads of charm... "I unzeerstand combpletely, take yewr time. I zhall be waiting."

**BIANCA:**smiling and thinking to herself...'Mmuhm, if I weren't gay?'... To JB... Merci, Jacques." Presses back to line 1 and her mom.

**BIANCA:** "Sorry Mom, but I just wanted to give you a proper goodbye and to let you know that I will call you back, not tonight, but tomorrow, I promise." Hoping her mom will understand?

**ERICA:** with mock anger... "Fine, blow off your poor old mother, AGAIN." Smiling... "No, I understand darling, my young executive on the move." Beaming.

**BIANCA:** blushing at her moms compliment; says... "Thanks Mom."

**ERICA:**blowing her daughter a kiss; says... "Mmmth..."I Love You, my baby and tell my precious grandbaby hello and that gammy loves her and say hi to Zoe for me." Erica, sounding a little sorrowful about the way she conducted the interview with Zoe a week and a half ago.

**BIANCA:** smiling... "Did you just say gammy? Anyway, I love you too mom and I will make absolutely make sure that your precious grand daughter knows just how much her 'GAMMY' loves her. And I believe that you owe Zoe more than just a hello, you need to apologize to her.

**ERICA:** distracting herself from Bianca's honesty; says... "Darling don't keep Mr. Bergeron waiting, he sounds like a very important man?"

**BIANCA:** sighing... "Don't change the subject mom. Honestly you need to tell Zoe you're sorry for what you did."

**ERICA:** reluctantly... "Alright darling, I'll keep that in mind. I'll promise you that."

**BIANCA:** knowing her mom, but hoping for the best; concludes... "OK Mom, I love you."

**ERICA:**coos... "Love You Too, Sweetheart, Bye."

**BIANCA:** smiles and says..."I'll talk to you later, Mom." Bianca getting ready to switch over to the call with JB gets buzzed by Ariel. "Hi Ariel, I know, I still have Mr. Bergeron on line 2, I wa..." Cut off by Ariel.

**ARIEL:** with a friendly tone..."Oh, non Mz. Montgomery zat iz not it, al-zo 'e iz still waiting, but yew 'ave anazair call on line one."

**BIANCA:** somewhat aggravated; responds... "It's not my mom again, is it; because, if it is, please just tell her that I WILL call her tomorrow morning."

**ARIEL:** smiling... "Non Ma'am, It iz Mz. Stone, do you want talk to 'air?"

**BIANCA:** elated; says... "OH, OUI, OUI...put her on."

**MAGGIE:** with love oozing from her voice... "HI BA-BEE, I LOVE You and I Miss You. How are your meetings going? When will you be finished? Soon I hope. Did I tell you that I Love You, and I Miss You and I Need You an..." Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** meltingthe sound of her lovers voice; utters... "I Love You Too, Sweets. And I Miss You Too. Fine, I don't know, I hope so too. And Yes, Yes and YES!" Smiling thru the phone at her ladylove.

**MAGGIE:**now walking from the kitchen where she just retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge; answers... "Okay, well then, my job is done."

**BIANCA:**fawning mock hurt... "Oh, so now I'm a job, huh?" Smiling from ear to ear.

**MAGGIE:** grinning that crooked smile; chimes... "Only for the rest of our lives. And it's the best job anyone could ever have, loving you and the Munchkin."

**BIANCA:** melting... "Aww, babe." Tearing up.

**MAGGIE:** swooning... "Now don't start getting all mushy on me I don't wanna start crying, and you don't need to be either not while you're still at work anyway. I sure hope you'll be done soon because I really would like to see again tonight, if possible."

**BIANCA:** having a brilliant idea; beams... "Why wait? Hold on just a minute Sweets. Presses back to line 2, saying to Jacques...Hi Jacques, I'm back, I apologize for these interruptions. But I do have an answer for you; as well as, a proposition?"

**LEYAH:** thinking about Maggie and how upset she was yesterday decides to give her a call; with warm affection says..."Hi Hon, how are you?"

**MAGGIE:**clicking over to answer her call waiting and hears Leyah's concerned voice and responds in kind... "Hey Leyah, I'm Great! How are You? and Monte? And I'm a lot better than I was the last time you saw me, I was kind of a wreck, huh?"

**LEYAH:** remembering Maggie's state musters a small smile and says... "Un peu."

**MAGGIE:**smiles and remarks... "I think it was more than just a little bit but thank you for being generous with your kind words."

**LEYAH:** lovingly..."Well that's not a problem Mags. I love you and I was just thinking about you and wanted to know if you were feelng better. I also wanted to know how things went between you and Bianca?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling at the thought of her rejoined lover replies to Leyah's question with an enthusiastic... "Aww Leyah, Thank You again, I love you too. And Bianca...is just a Godsend. I mean; she's amazing... I...I didn't TRULY realize just how much I missed and needed her, until yesterday."

**LEYAH:** curiously questions... "Well, what happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

**MAGGIE:** raising an eyebrow sporting a wicked little grin; chimes... "Um, well, first we talked about what my cousin David told me which by the way I will tell you about soon but I've got a date with my honey, soo, we'll chat about that later too. But back to yesterday and last night..." Maggie, just thinking about being with Bianca in that special way brings a huge smile to her lips. Shaking herself out of her Binx induced haze continues..."Oh, and...wemadelove...mumbling under her breath to Leyah.

**LEYAH:** a little surprised but happy by what _she thinks_ she heard; says... "Scuse me - whatdidyousay?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles slyly as she deliberately breaks down every word for Leyah... "I said-Bianca-and-I-Made-Love-over-and-over-and-over-again-last-night-&-twice-this-morning." Grinning from ear to ear while waiting for her friends response.

**LEYAH:** laughing; says... "Well alright babe, you go girl!"

**MAGGIE:** now laughing herself; retorts... "I try." Both women are now laughing and making plans to get together soon as double date for dinner and a movie or something one day real soon. Just then Maggie's call waiting is ringing... _Song playing_...

_**I'll Do Whatever It Takes**_

_**To Turn This Around**_

_**I Know What's At Stake**_

_**I Know That I've Let You Down**_

_**And If You Give Me Chance**_

_**Believe That I Can Change**_

_**I'll Keep Us Together**_

_**WHATEVER IT TAKES...**_

_**Lifehouse...Whatever It Takes**_

...answering the call with much elation... "Hey Baby, I thought you forgot about me?" Pouting.

**BIANCA:** ecstatic... "Sorry Sweets. And I would NEVER forget about you. So, where was I...Oh yeah, Why wait?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling; asks... "What do you mean by why wait? What do you have in mind?"

**BIANCA:** in a playful tone... "What are you doing right now?"

**MAGGIE:** removing the bottled water from her lips; says..."Drinking some water, why?" Wiping water from her chin.

**BIANCA:** overwhelmed... "Because...Anyway how long will it take you to put on something sexy and meet me at the office...never mind that...ya know what I'll have Anton pick you up in 30 minutes!"

**MAGGIE:** in awe... "Then I guess I'll be ready in thirty minutes." Smiling at the excitement her Heart is showing.

**BIANCA:** beaming... "I'll explain everything when you get here. Bye Sweets. Oh, I Love You, bye." Bianca clicks back over to line 2 to see if it's alright for her to bring a guest and of course JB complies with Bianca's request whole heartedly, he'd love to meet the love of her life.

**MAGGIE:** after B hangs up... "I Love You too, Bye."

_**Something Wicked This Way Comes...**_

**DAVID:** checking over some info. that Kirby delivered to him late last night about his mother's whereabouts gets a disturbing call; answering the phone in a preoccupied state... "He...hello. MOTHER! So You Finally Got Around to Contacting Me?"

**VANESSA:**with sarcastic anger... "Well, Yes Darling, I just had to speak to my favorite living; _for now,_ son whom stabbed me in the back!"

**DAVID:** with an equally sarcastic wit... "Well Mother, you brought it on yourself; you tried to KILL ME, or don't you remember that, you're responsible for your youngest son's death, you're niece's death, her twins kidnapping and attempted murder. Shall I go on because the list is quite long."

**VANESSA:** fawning hurt feelings saying... "My Sweet David, is that any way for you to talk to your poor tired mother who's been thru such a hellish ordeal?"

**DAVID:** without any mercy says... "Again Mother, You brought all this trauma upon yourself."

**VANESSA:**angrily... "Mmugh, We'll see what tune you'll be singing when the tables turn on you my dear boy?

**DAVID:** without fear says... "You can threaten me all you want mother nothing you can do or say to me can hurt me anymore. I'm immune to your evil."

**VANESSA:** agitated... Well my son you may not care what happens to you but I'm sure you care about that little gutter snipe cousin of yours, Mary Margaret and her lesbian lover Bianca Montgomery and her precious little brat Miranda, your estranged wife, Anna, yes that's right David my boy I know that the two of you never officially divorced. You never had it in you to do anything that took any real guts, you were always the weak one. You should've been the o..." Stopping herself before she said something that even she would regret. "Maybe it's just my fault that you turned out to be such a...how should I word it...loser. Or maybe it was just your weak, feeble, soft hearted father. He was such a... Cut off by David.

**DAVID:**with unabashed anger; shouting... "ALRIGHT VANESSA SHUT YOUR DAMNED MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU, PERMANENTLY!"

**VANESSA:** smirking; says... "Darling you know you don't have it in you to do that. It requires guts remember; of which you have, oh, None."

**DAVID:** with a smug smile replies... "Lady, and I use that term very loosely, you have no idea WHAT I'm capable of. After all, I am your son."

**ANTON:**with a huge smile; cheerfully saying... " El-lo, Mz. Stone, 'ow air yew deez wonderfel afteernoon?"

**MAGGIE:** with a warm smile; replies... "I'm great Anton and you? Can you tell me where we're going?"

**ANTON:**happily... "I am vairy excited about...well you and Mz. Montgomery being back togazair. I 'ope I em not being too prezumzuiouz, non. Et non, I'm afraid zat I can not tell yew, yew zust 'ave tew be surprized." Now studying Maggie's face from the rear view mirror.

**MAGGIE:** beaming; responds... "No, you're not Anton, Bianca and I are back together FOR GOOD! This time around. And Why Can't You Tell Me?"

**ANTON:** smiling; says... "Good, becauze I alwayz zout that yew tew made a vairy, 'ow zhall I zay, zexy couple. And yew tew zeemed vairy close knit, iz zat ze term. And ze reazon iz becauze I waz sworn tew secrecy."

**MAGGIE:** smiling at the compliment; cheerfully says... "Thank you so very much Anton, and yes we are closely knitted." Smiling at the phrase and the thought of her lady. Continues... "Sworn to secrecy huh, who's idea was that Anton? Bianca's?

**ANTON:** clearing his throat thinking to himself _zank heavenz_... "Aw, we air 'ere."

_**JB and Bianca**_ are standing at the entrance of the the yacht eagerly awaiting Maggie's arrival. Maggie walks down the walkway looking like a supermodel, wearing a black sleeveless Donatella Versace mini dress with semi-plunging neckline. And a pair of black Versace tie up the leg platform shoes. With a matching purse.

**BIANCA:**taken aback by Maggie's beauty; excitedly says... "WOW! Sweets, You Look Amazing!"

**MAGGIE:** reaching up to hug her Heart; whispering in her ear... "Thanks Sugah Baby, so do you." Planting a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

**BIANCA:** melting and moaning; says with her eyes closed... "Mmmm...whadchu say?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling that Stone grin; saying sensuously... "Breathe Baby."

**LEYAH:** talking to Gabrielle, the hostess at Cafe au Beres, where she's the Head Chef are planning a get together for Bianca and Maggie's being 'REUNITED At LAST!' "Gabby, do me a favor and please make sure that there are plenty of Nachos and cheese, with a lot of extra hot sauce." Laughing at the thought of her two really good friends nacho fetish. Reflecting to herself... 'Deciding to do this instead of dinner and a movie for our couples double date will be much more fun I feel, but I should call my girl and see when she's available; she's been working so many late nights recently but that comes with being the boss which I'm finding a bit challenging my self.'

**GABRIELLE:** wandering to herself then saying out loud..."Zo Maggie and Bianca are back togezair, _for good?"_

**LEYAH:**looking at Gabby with a suspicoius eye; saying... "Yeah, I Believe Very Strongly That They Will. Why Do you ask?"

**GABRIELLE:**nervously; saying... "Oh, I...I..Zair iz nuzing et I...zhould go to make zure zat zair iz enuff et nazhos." Gabby hurried to the kitchen.

**LEYAH:** shaking her head and smiling saying out loud to herself... "This is what you get Maggie for being so damn hot!"

**BIANCA:** smiling with her arms still wrapped around Maggie's neck playing in her hair. "You really are looking quite sexy today Ms. Stone? Is this all for me?" Giving her sexy red headed lady a passionate kiss.

**MAGGIE:** in her typical smart aleck fashion says... "No, not really. It's for the hot older guy who's standing behind you staring at us." Pointing to Jacques, as he smiles.

**BIANCA:** embarrassed, she forgot where they were; composing herself enough now to make a proper introduction... "Oh, Sweets, I'm sorry, This is Jacques Bergeron. He's our very gracious host for this afternoon's lavish feast. Pointing to the wonderful buffet that was displayed to the left of them. "And Jacques this is my g... Cut off by JB.

**JACQUES/JB:** smiling and oozing with such Charm... "Ah deez iz your SWEETZ." Laughing at his comment. Then apologizes for said comment because he doesn't want to offend either of them.

Both**B**ianca**A**nd**M**aggie laugh at the comment and tell him that's okay. No harm done.

**MAGGIE:** smiles that Stone grin, holding out her hand for him to take; saying... "Bonjour Jacques. I'm Maggie, Bianca's girlfriend."

**JACQUES/JB:** with saviour faire takes her hand and offers... "Anazair Beautiful women for me tew behold. 'Ow fortunate can one man be?" Kissing her on the hand.

**BIANCA:** frowning, fawning jealously at all the attention Maggie's receiving; says... "Hey wait a minute JB I didn't get a kiss on the hand what's that about? Smiling at both JB and Mags.

**MAGGIE:** playing along; says... "Oh stop your whining honey and leave Jacques alone. I like all the attention that's he's giving me. You'll get all his attention when you guys talk business; this is personal." Winking at Jacques and giving Bianca a squeeze of the hand and a warm smile.

**JACQUES/JB:** with charm; says... "Bianca, Yew tew air so lovely wair did yew and Maggie meet may I ask?"

**BIANCA:** smiles affectionately at her lady love and recalls... "It was over five years ago and I literally fell for her at first sight. You see Jacques Maggie had a twin named Frankie that I was in..." Stopping herself because she didn't want to hurt Maggie or devulge to much info. to a man she hardly knew, especially a man that she was about to make a major business deal with.

**MAGGIE:** rubbing her Hearts back and whispering in her ear... "It's okay baby, you can say it, it doesn't bother me anymore." SmilingBinx now.

**BIANCA:**whispering in Mags ear... I Love You, So Much, but I just don't think I want him to know certain things about us, ya know?" Looking at her lover with intensity.

**MAGGIE:** smiles lovingly and quietly says... "OK Baby, You're The Boss."

**JACQUES/JB:** studying their faces; inquires... "Iz everyzing ok?"

**BIANCA:** somewhat pensive reflecting on the past; replies... "Yeah, Jacques, My apologies. It's just that Maggie and I met under very unique circumstances... Now lookingher sexy red headed lover with an overflowing kind of love; continues... "and well_...short pause..._I'm just extremely grateful that we did and that she decided I was the one she wants to spend the rest of her with." SmilesMaggie while taking her hand and squeezing it.

**MAGGIE:**with tears and a little mascara streaming down her gentle face attempting to speak but having difficulty because of the lump that formed in her throat due to the beautiful bouquet of words her Heart just spoke finally responds with... "I'm The Grateful One. No, I'm...Blessed To Have You Bianca, I Love You Eternally." Gingerly pulling her into a very loving embrace which in turn leads to a passionate kiss.

**JACQUES/JB:** enjoying the company of the two beautiful ladies and their unashamed love for one another is unexpectedly interrupted by an odd phone call; makes his apologies to the women... "Pleaze excuze me ladiez but I 'ave a vairy prezzing phone call zat I must take. But pleaze feel free tew partake in ze buffet and tour ze yacht."

**BIANCA:** momentarily breaking away from Maggie's embrace yet clasping her hand says... "We understand Jacques. After all, I did that to you several times earlier today." Giving him that 2000 watt smile.

**MAGGIE:** chiming in... "Yes Jacques go ahead; we're big girls, we'll be fine." Smiling that Stone grin to him then to Binx with the addition of a cocked eyebrow.

**JACQUES/JB:** with much charisma... "Merci Beaucoup Ladiez and I zhall return az rapodly az pozzibil.

As soon as JB exited the deck _**Maggie grabbed Bianca**_ and locked her into a ferocious kiss.

**BIANCA:** "WHOA! Where'd that come from Sweets!?" Slightly pulling away from her embrace to gaze into eyes.

**MAGGIE:** stroking the gorgeous brunettes trusses; utters sensuously... "I Missed You Today, is that allowed Boss?" Tracing her Hearts lips with her right index finger.

**BIANCA:** swooningthe eroticism in her lovers voice; holds her that much closer and with passion in her voice responds... "So is Boss my new pet name now?" Kissing her in that sweet spot on the lower right side of her smooth sensual neck.

**MAGGIE:**melting into her lady's intoxicating kisses; moans and says... "Mmmm...It can be; if that's what you so desire?"

**BIANCA:**gently pulling away from their adoring embrace; counters with... "The Only Desire I Have Right Now Is To Make Love To You."

**MAGGIE:** smiling that crooked grin that turns her lady on... "Well to that I only have one reply...Lead The Way Boss." Pulling Binx back into the embrace and seductively kissing her.

**BIANCA:** moaning... "Mmmm...I'm beginning to like the sound of that...Boss."

The two lovebirds go off in search of a _**cozy romantic little spot **_to further explore their rekindled love, and they happen upon the captain's cabin.

**JACQUES/JB:** Picking up the receiver... "Bonjour...Jean-Marc, Comment mon cousin et associe' preferes va-t-il?"

**JEAN-MARC:** fidgeting with his lighter; agitated saying to JB... "Je suis I correct...que je pourrais etre meilleur, si javais de l'argent comptant en main."

**JACQUES/JB:** angrily... "Jean-Marc, Why ze hell dew yew need any money, yew own zirty perzent of a multi-nationale corporazion? Yew 'ave accezz tew cash anytime yew want it?"

**JEAN-MARC:** somewhat resistant; relays... "That'z just it, I no longeer 'ave my zirty percent."

**JACQUES/JB:** in a state of disbelief responds with rage... "DAMN IT! JEAN-MARC, What 'Az 'Appen Tew It? 'OW IN ZE HELL DEED YEW LOOZE IT!? Did yew gamble it away ze way yew squandeered zat 24MM Francs ($5MM-USD) last 'ear? Well, What Did Yew Dew IDIOT!?" JB Demanded!

**MAGGIE:** pushing The Woman of Her Dreams dreams down on the bed she starts to unbutton Bianca's blouse and she hears shouting coming from the other room; saying... "Shh, baby - ya hear that?"

**BIANCA:** "What? All I hear is the sound of my libido raring to go." Pulling her ladylove down into a very passionate embrace and kiss.

**MAGGIE:** moans... "Mmmm Baby...wait, did you hear that...Jacques is yelling at someone." Lookingher lady with some concern.

**BIANCA:** propping herself up with her forearms behind her so she could hear a little more clearly; replies... "Yeah Sweets, I do hear that - I guess it's that person who called him. I wonder what their talking about?"

**MAGGIE:** pushing herself off her girlfriend then the bed and walking over to the wall next to a slightly opened port hole saying... "Well there's only one way to find out?" Grabbing a glass from a nearby table and putting it up to the wall she begins to listen intently to JB's conversation.

**JEAN-MARC:** vexed; screaming in return... "DEW NOT YELL AT ME, VOUS HYBRIDE! Yew 'Air Not My Fazair! And if yew give me 'alf a chance I'll tell yew what 'appen."

**JACQUES/JB:** anxiously... "Well I 'em waiting Jean-Marc?"

**BIANCA:** now walking over to where Maggie is; starts to say... "Sweetie, I'm just as curious to know what's going on too, but I don't think we should be lis... Cut off by Mags.

**MAGGIE:**putting two fingers up to her lovers lips and quietly saying... "You really need to listen to this." Giving Bianca the glass so she could hear the conversation for herself.

**JEAN-MARC:** reluctantly..."Okay, I waz in a 'igh stakez pokeer game et I swear I cood not looze or zo I zought but unfortunately I waz wrong. And zo I 'ad tew sign my sharez oveer to ze winner of ze pokeer game tew nightz ago.

**JACQUES/JB:** listening intently and then retorts... "I will find oot 'ew deez perzon iz, non." Glaring at his cousin voice thru the phone while waiting for a reply to his question.

**JEAN-MARC:** uneasily responds to JB's question... "Well zat's just it, I do not know 'ew ze perzon iz? It waz a anonymous playair."

**MAGGIE:** is now hugging her lady around the waist from behind as she gently places her chin on B's right shoulder she asks... "What are they saying...what's going on?"

**BIANCA:** turning around to face her girl; sweetly gives her a kiss on the nose then responds with... "It seems like Jacques cousin Jean-Marc lost his share of INDIGO INC. and JB is needless to say...PISSED! And I don't blame him. This changes everything as far as the selling of his company, the stock holders as well as the press are going to have a field day when they find out. And I have no clue which direction CAMBIAS IND. should go in now? Should we buy or not?"

**MAGGIE:**kissing Binx neck; saying with love... "I Have Faith In You Boss, I know you're going to work it out, you always do."

**BIANCA:** turning to face her alluring lover; offers... "Thank You Sweets that definitely means a lot to me, but, I think we have another matter pending." Swooping up her lady love and eagerly planting a kiss on her.

**MAGGIE:** wrapping her legs around Bianca waist; whispers with erotic amber... "Hey Boss careful with the merchandize. You break it, You buy it." Now wrapping her arms around her lovers neck.

**BIANCA:** walking over to the bed while gazingher one and only replies... "I Think I Can Afford It." Sitting on the bed she begins placing slow deep kisses on her paramours lips.

**MAGGIE:** moans... "Mmmm, ...lingering into the lovely brunettes deep soulful eyes... Ya think so, huh?" Now removing strands of hair from B's face.

**BIANCA:** outlining the curve of her lovers face; whispers... "Absolutely. And You'd Be Worth Every Last Cent."

**MAGGIE:** smiling that special smile that drives Bianca wild; says... "Muhm, this dress $125...kissing Binx, this yacht $100K?,...Kissing Binx again, This Moment and Our Love PRICELESS." Drowns in Bianca's eyes and ardently kisses her.

**BIANCA:** pulling away from the kiss searching Mags eyes; declares... "I LOVE YOU Mary Margaret Stone, With All My Heart." Laying her lady love down on the bed begins to kiss her everywhere she sees exposed flesh...neck, shoulders, arms...Lips...long intense kisses... Starts to remove Maggie's dress when...

**JACQUES/JB:** still angry at the news his cousin and business partner just confessed to him barges into his state room to wind down before returning to his guess. "Oe - What iz go... Cut off By Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** smirking; says... "Oh Boy, Hi Jacques. Uhm, ...blowing out air & looking at Binx... we were uh... Cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA:** stumbling over her words to JB; trying to say..."We..we were just um waiting for you to um..." Mouthing to Maggie... Help... Intercepted by her lover.

**MAGGIE:** raising herself and Bianca up at the same time; saying... "Finish your phone call and we...were looking for the lue and we walked into your bedroom...by mistake." Looking at Binx who was now nodding in agreement.

**JACQUES/JB:** smiling at the beautiful lying ladies; says... "Pleaze, I ah, undeerstand I waz young and in love once or twice myself. But ef yew tew do not mind I need tew retrieve something from my room."

**BIANCA:** still embarrassed; saying... "Oh God Jacques, no we're leaving...Maggie" Motioning to her lady then grabs her hand and begins to exit the state room.

**B**ianca** A**nd** M**aggie harriedly brush past JB without looking at him. JB saying to them as they leave that he'll rejoin them in a few minutes. And as he closes the door he looks around his room and saying to himself after spotting the glass that he always leaves on the table near the porthole; has now been moved to the night stand...Well, yew tew did more zan make out in my room. Yew wair eavezdropping... Muhm, well, I do not blame yew Mz. Montgomery yew will need tew know everyzing aboot ze company zat yew are going to pearchaze. Jacques returns to his guests and they have a lovely rest of the afternoon on his yacht.

**ANTON:** opening the limo door for his clients; says with warmth... "El-lo Ladies 'ow waz yewr afteernoon?"

**MAGGIE:** entering the limo saying... "It was a lot of fun." Taking a spot in the middle of the seat.

**BIANCA:** watching Maggie get into the vehicle then shaking herself out of her gaze; says to Anton... "It was a very interesting day Anton, let's just say that." Now entering the limo herself.

**ANTON:** smiles and closes the door then returns to the drivers seat; says... "Do yew tew want me tew go directly tew Mz. Stone's or... Cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** giving Binx a sexy sly smile but saying to Anton... "No Anton, let's take a drive out in the country. I'm not quite ready to go home."

**ANTON:** smiles and says... "Yewr wesh iz my command." Checking out the women from the rear view mirror.

**BIANCA:** seductively to Maggie... "Sweets, what are you doing." Maggie whom is now straddling her girlfriend, sensuously stroking her face says...

**MAGGIE:** "I'm finally doing what I've been dying to do every since before you left for work earlier today." Planting a very erotic kiss on her lovers lips.

**BIANCA:** in a daze; manages to utter... "What's that?" Lingering in Maggies eyes which were now full of Love & Lust.

**MAGGIE:** amorously... "Go another round; with you." Bianca pulls Maggie into a very passionate embrace that turns into an equally passionate kiss.

**BIANCA:** momentarily pushes away from the kiss to tell Anton to please give them some privacy in which he complies by closing the privacy window. To Mags... "Then show me what ya got, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** smiles and says... "My pleasure Boss." Starts placing slow sensuous kisses on her lady's lips.

Anton drives for about a half an hour and finds a secluded spot. He then exits the limo to give his clients the complete privacy the need.

_**How Do You Mend A Broken Heart...**_

**REGGIE:** sitting alone in his room decides to call his favorite sister for advice about his break-up from fiance Danni. "Hello B," _'Hi It's Bianca. I'm not available at the moment but please leave a message and I'll make your call my top priority. Thanks and have great day!'_...'damn it's voice mail'..."Hey Bianca, it's your brother, Reggie, damn B, I wished youdduh picked up cuz I really need to talk to you, but I guess I jus gotta talk to your machine huh? OK, here goes Danni and I bre...cut off by the voice mail on Bianca's mobile phone... Reggie saying to his self..."No damn it!"

_Saying again to himself..._"Oh Well I guess I'll jus' call Jamie then?"...cell ringing..._Hey..._Hey Jam... Cut off by Jamie' voice mail..._ I'm not able to talk to you now so leave a message..._ beep..."Why isn't anybody available for me to talk to, do I have the plague or sumthin'? Listen; I'll jus' try back later man...It's Reg by the way."

_Reg Closes his cell phone_ and lays back in his bed with his arms folded behind his head and starts to reminisce about his ex-fiance and their break-up a couple of days ago...'Bay, I can't wait until we're married - have a coupla kids; that look just like you; of course'...Grabbing his lady around her waist from behind... 'Whatta ya think about that sexy lady, me you and 2 kids how do... Cut off by his fiance... _**"Reggie, I Can't Marry You..." I Can't Marry You..."**__**Can't Marry You..." Marry You..." **_Reg tries to shake that thought and unreal moment out of his head but it just won't go away...To himself... 'Why Danni? I mean I know you told me it's because of how strange you were still feeling after being attacked and nearly dying...and all, but you told me you were getting past all that, It's gotta be sumthin' else then - _But What?_'

**BIANCA:** "DAMN! Woman, ...Heavy panting... You Are Truly Going To Kill Me One Day - Is That You're Diabolical Plot. To Kill Me and Take My Money and My Child?" Kissing her insatiable lover on the left shoulder while running her hands up and down her naked back.

**MAGGIE:** with a melonchaly gaze; says to Bianca... "Baby, do you really think I'd do something like that?"

**BIANCA:** now searching her lovers eyes; saying lovingly... "No Sweets, honestly Baby, I know you wouldn't do anything like that. And I'm sorry if that comment made it seem that way...What's mine is yours and you know that. Money, clothes, the Munchkin, all of it; we share together... _you do know that don't you _Mags...Sweets?"

**MAGGIE:** biting her bottom lip says... "Yes, My Sugah Baby. I do know, but it's just th... Cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA:**gently stroking her lady's arms while lingering in her eyes... "Just that what Honey? Talk to me. Please, open your heart to me."

**MAGGIE:** hesitantly says... "I still feel...sighing...undeserving of your love Bianca, I mean I broke your heart, hell I broke Miranda's heart and you take me back and...running her fingers thru her hair...I...I just don't get why?"

**BIANCA:** thoughtfully and honestly answers her ladylove... "Maggie. When we stood in the middle of the penthouse living room a few short nights ago _AND WE DECIDED_ to rebuild our life together I chose at that moment to if at all possible to never, ever think about our break-up and separation or what lead to it, again. I can't, no, we can't afford to allow those old feelings and memories to taint what we are trying to build NOW. It would be futile to do so. And I know that DEEP in My heart you are regretful for what you did to our family and ...starting to cry... I also know that Miranda and I don't want to have a life without you in it. So, does that answer your question."

**MAGGIE:** wiping the tears from Binx eyes then from her own; says... "Merci et t'aime tellement et je suis vraiment tres heureux que vous les types m'ayez rapporte.' " Bianca _**loved**_ it when Mags spoke french to her; it drove her all kinds of crazy.

**BIANCA:** melts in her lovers charms and says... "Sweets, I Love You Too and as far as you being back in Miranda and I's life again - It's what we want, so please stop doubting that okay?"

**MAGGIE:**smiles and replies..."Yes Boss." Sounding like Tattoo from Fantasy Island.

**BIANCA:** laughing and shaking her headher lady; says... "Maggie - You Are A STONE Nut, You do realize that don't you?"

**MAGGIE:** saluting her woman as she says... "Yes Captain, I am aware of the situation."

**BIANCA:** looks at Maggie with love and says... "Sweets, we need to get dressed before Anton gets back and finds us na... Cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** laughing says... "As naked as the day we were born. I'm sure he wouldn't mind?" Smiling at Binx.

**BIANCA:** "I'm sure _he_ wouldn't; but, I do, so put your damned clothes on, and that's an order!" Smiles that 2000 watt smile.

**MAGGIE:** "I love it when you boss me around. Say something else Boss Ladyesque." Staring at her girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

**BIANCA:** giving an air choke to her girl; says... "Ugh, what I'm I gonna do with you Stone, huh?"

**MAGGIE:** posing like Rodan's, famous sculpture 'The Thinker' then saying..."I THINK You should wove me, and cwove me, and take me to the coircus." Now laughing at her own infantile behavior.

**BIANCA:** stares at her ladylove and says... "I'm in love with a five year old."

_**Anton**_ returns to take Maggie and Bianca home. A block before he pulls up to Maggie's building she ask him to stop the limo then she asks Bianca if they could just sit outside for a while on this nearby bench so they could talk. Binx happily agrees.

_**MAGS and BINX**_ walking hand in hand over to the black rot iron bench that's situated at the curb in front of the apt. bldg. next to where Maggie lives and both taking a seat. As Maggie starts to speak she gets cut off by Bianca saying...

**BIANCA:** "I had a fantastic day Sweets. Thank You for spending it with me." Smiling at the alluring red head.

**MAGGIE:** "Baby - You don't ever have to thank me for spending time with you, I thoroughly enjoy being with you." Looking pensively in her girlfriends eyes.

A peaceful silence falls among **BAM** and as they sit on that cold hard rot iron bench in the cool night air they are warmed by the softness of their hearts and touches that meld together to create the beautiful painting of love that they bring to life. Now just listening to the sounds of their beating hearts...a radio gently breaks the stillness of their private heaven on earth.

**BIANCA:** with her head in Maggie's lap; smiles at the song that's playing on the radio; says sweetly... "Oh, I Love This Song"... Starts to sing along...

_**Seems like everyone else **_

_**Has a love just for them, I don't**_

_**Mind we have such a good **_

_**Time my best friend, but **_

_**Sometimes all I wish is that we **_

_**Could be more than friends**_

_**Do you know, do you know that ...**_

Maggie then effortlessly chimes in...

_**I Get So Breathless **_

_**When You Call My Name**_

_**I Walked On Water**_

_**Do You Feel The Same**_

_**There's A CHEMISTRY, **_

_**ENERGY, A SYNCHRONICITY**_

_**When We're All Alone**_

_**So don't tell me you can't **_

_**See what I'm thinking of...**_

_**BREATHLESS...Corinne Bailey Rae**_

**MAGGIE:**softlyslinging her hair to the right bends down to place a slow deep kiss on her lady's lips; then says... "You take my breath away Bianca." Bianca whom at the moment is speechless just lingers at The Love of Her Life.

The song ends and _**Bianca walks Maggie to the front door**_ of her apartment building. Arm and Arm, step by step; neither one wanting to say good night, but a last they must.

**BAM:** In stereo... "Well, Good night... "Laughingthe perfect timing they both share. Maggie finally decides to open the door & slowly walks inside, but holds the door open so she can still talk to her Heart.

**MAGGIE:** coyly asks... "Are you sure you don't want to come up just for a minute. I promise I won't try anything." Crossing her eyes and fingers as she says this.

**BIANCA:** shakes her head and laughs... "Um, No Sweets - I can't come up not tonight."

**MAGGIE:** "Oh, Okay. Well call me when you get home so I'll know that you made it there alright."

**BIANCA:** smiling... "Is that an order."

**MAGGIE:** in a stern voice... "You're damned skippy."

**BIANCA:** "No, I'm Bianca." smilingher lady.

**MAGGIE:**"Huh, oh, ha ha - you made a funny." Pointingher girlfriend with a goofy smile on her face.

**BIANCA:** "You are still a blonde aren't you?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling that crooked grin... "That's Dirty Blonde to you." Sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend in a very seductive way.

**BIANCA:** smiles and lets her mind wander back to a few short hours ago. Saying... "I have to go now, before I don't; If you know what I mean?"

**MAGGIE:** running up to her lover and planting a short sweet peck on her lips; saying... "Good night and I Love You." She then runs up stairs and yells from her veranda..."Je vous verrai demain, mon amour."

Bianca now on her way home reflects on her day with Maggie and how perfect it was and how great it is to have her back in her life. Now in front of her lavish apartment bldg. Walking thru the lobby...waving to Robert, the front desk attendant; on her way to the elevator presses the button for the lift. Her mobile phone rings...

_**I Get So Breathless **_

_**When you call my name**_

_**I Walked on water **_

_**Do you feel the same **_

_**There's a Chemistry, **_

_**Energy, a Syncronicity**_

_**When we're all alone...**_

**BIANCA:** smiling warmly; says..."Hey Sweets." Now entering the lift. Pressing the button for the penthouse suite.

**MAGGIE:** joyously... "I couldn't wait for you to call. I Love You. Good Night. Kiss Miranda for me and tell Zoe I said hi."

**BIANCA:** with glee... "I'm glad. I Love U 2. U2. I Will and ok." Closing her mobile phone and now exiting the lift. Starts to put the key in the door but Zoe opens it for her.

**ZOE:** with a hint of sadness asks... "Well Bianca Dear how was your day?" Taking the brief case and jacket from the tired young executive.

**BIANCA:** looking at Zoe with a bit of remorse about hurting her; gingerly smiles and says... "It was good. And yours?" Now plopping down into the plushness of the sofa.

**ZOE:** with the flair of 1940's Hollywood Star Gloria Swanson; says... "Oh Mi-Randa and I had such a grand time today. We went to the park and then the Eiffel Tower, but of course she was scared to go up to the very top, we did manage to... Stops talking because Bianca just fell asleep right on the sofa. Not having the heart to wake her sHe just gently plants a soft kiss on her forehead turns out the light and sets the alarm clock in HEr room so she can wake Bianca in the morning.

_**Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz... thrrrruh, thrrruh, thrrruh... beep, beep, beep, beep...**_

**BIANCA:**groggilyreaching over to the left to retrieve her mobile phone from the chocolate brown _boxed style_ end table 'Xavier Devereuax' is known all over Paris for, sleepily turns off the alarm on said phone checks the time on it (6:15 am) and starts to get up but first she runs her fingers thru her hair, yawns and stretches...thinking to herself why am I on the sofa, anyway, thank God for Xavier Devereaux because it's so comfy it's almost as good as the bed starting to fall back asleep...her mobile phone begins to ring...

_**I Get So Breathless **_

_**When you call my name**_

_**I Walked on water **_

_**Do you feel the same **_

_**There's a Chemistry, **_

_**Energy, a Syncronicity**_

_**When we're all alone...**_

...Sleepily answers the phone... "He...Hel-lo."

**MAGGIE:** smiles with warmth at her lady thru the phone; sensuously saying... "Good Morning Boss."

**BIANCA:** smiles and leans back on the sofa; saying softly... "Hey Sweets, How are you?"

**MAGGIE:** seductively responds... "Great, now that I hear your voice." Twirling her hair while talking to her lady.

**BIANCA:** waking a little more; clearing her throat and saying... "Even though I sound like a horse frog?" Laughing at her own statement.

**MAGGIE:** purring and moaning..."Thrrrr, Mmm - I like horses and frogs." Raising her eyebrows and laughing.

**BIANCA:**laughingher ladylove; saying... "Stone, you have issues." Starts to reminisce about yesterday and the day before; being more serious continues to say... "Maggie, I've had the best time with you over the past couple of days. I hadn't realized how much I've actually missed you over these past several months and I don't ever want to be without you."

**MAGGIE:** feeling overwhelmed; in a good way, by Binx words replies... "I Feel The Same Way About You Baby. And that includes everything you just said especially the having major issues part in which you do." Smiles and starts to walk from her bedroom to the kitchen; looking in the fridge; says... "Hey Boss."

**BIANCA:** finally forcing herself off the sofa; stretches and responds to her girl... "Yeah Sweets?"

**MAGGIE:**rambling..."BabycanIhaveyourpepperincrustedsharkdinnerfromtheotherdayImstarvingandIdevouredmydinneryesterdayafternoonafteryouleftforworkbecauseIwassohungryafteryouhadmeupallnightandhalfwayintothedaydoingallkindsofunspeakableyetfunsexythingstoyouwhew!"

**BIANCA:** takes the phone away from her ear to stare at it, then puts it back and says... "Yes to whatever you just said Honey."

**MAGGIE:**taking the dinner out of the bag and putting it in the microwave saying to her girlfriend... "Thanks Sugah Baby. Oh, it's now 6:27 am, and I remembered you saying that you have two conference call meetings and some important paperwork to read thru, so I wanted to make sure you got up in enough time to get yourself situated. And of course have time to talk to your Sweets!"

**BIANCA:** smiling that all encompassing smile saying..."Aww SWEETS. Thank You for calling me and helping to wake me up. Zoe was kind enough to set my mobile phone for me t... Cut off by Mags.

**MAGGIE:** "Um Baby, I set your mobile yesterday morning while you were in the bathroom...Beep, Beep, Beeeep...hold on a minute sweetie while I grab my food..I'm back now..where was I, oh yeah, I set it right after you told me not to wear my naked suit outside."

**BIANCA:** thinking back; now recollects the situation... "Oh, okay, I was just going to ask you that, Thanks honey."

**MAGGIE:** smiles and takes a bite of the shark; says with her mouth full... "Mmm, thisth is weally good, mmm."

**BIANCA:** curiously asks... "What are you eating?"

**MAGGIE:**"The pepper shark that Le made for you the other day. Mmmm, God this is delicious."

**BIANCA:** "Oh, okay-WHAT! Mag why are you eating my shark!"

**MAGGIE:** laughs at the dirty thought that just crossed her mind; says to her woman... "Baby you can eat my shark later tonight okay?"

**BIANCA:**whining... "Maggie!"

**MAGGIE:**teasing Binx; whines... "Bianca!"

**BIANCA:** wincing... "That's not funny."

**MAGGIE:** smiling and saying... "Yeah, It is B. Do you know that you can be such a prude sometimes, did you know that?"

**BIANCA:** shocked... "What?"

**MAGGIE:** matter-of-factly... "You heard what I said. You're a prude. Well, when it comes to sex lingo."

**BIANCA:** in awe... "I...I talk dirty when it's appropriate." Unbuttoning her blouse and walking into the guest room to put on one of Maggie's t-shirts.

**MAGGIE:** lovingly... "Sugah Baby, Listen; You know I am CRAZY ABOUT YOU but _you are _sex talk challenged."

**BIANCA**: a little put off; says... "What? Why are we even talking about this stuff at 6:30 in the morning anyway?"

**MAGGIE:** earnestly saying... "It's now 6:42, and we're discussing this because it's important to our relationship."

**BIANCA:** ignoring Mags time reference says... "How so Maggie? You've never said anything about this before. So what's so different now?"

**MAGGIE:**"Because you said that we should talk about any and everything and I think our sex life could...searching her words very carefully; saying... be more full-filling if you completely let go in every way. And that includes talking dirty."

**BIANCA:** amazed and a bit hurt; gently ask..."So Are you saying I'm not Good in Bed?"

**MAGGIE:**confused; saying..."Oh gosh No Baby not at all, you are AMAZING! I'm just referring to the actual talk during sex. The acts themselves; Wow!...You are a SAVAGE! – I mean when you go down on me, DAMN! And when you're fingering me or using your whole hand and that one time you fisted me or when we start to gri... Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** turning a bright red; whines..."Okay, Okay Maggie...I...I know what we do in bed. So what do you want me to do differently?"

**MAGGIE:** with love... "Just let the sex talk match the act. For example when we make love all the beautiful words you use are perfect, when we have sex and you're more direct with what you want that's good, BUT when we are into that deep dirty raw; dare I say it... '_**f king'**__…_ mode then that's how I want you to talk to me."

**BIANCA:** somberly... "I'll try Mag?" She tried not to let her mind go there, but she couldn't help but think that maybe this was something she used to do with Cecelia?

**MAGGIE:** realizing that what she just did is like planting a bomb in your yard; tries to ease the tension some by saying... "Baby I Love You So Very Much. You Do Know That Don't You? And I'm not trying to hurt you by saying these things; it's just that I like _some_gutter talk said to me when we're hard core… _**ya know**__…_ B, okay?"

**BIANCA:** taking the conversation _**there;**_saying... "Is this what you'd do with Cecelia?"

**MAGGIE:** saying with hurt in her voice... "No, Bianca I didn't. And I don't believe you just asked me that. Ya know; I thought, YOU SAID just last night that we weren't to bring up anything that had to do with our break-up, so how could you ask me that less than 12 hours later, _how_ Bianca?"

**BIANCA:** sighing; searching for the right words to convey how sorry she is and what she's feeling... "Sweets, I'm sorry - I just...I...I guess I was feeling trapped or...or ...placing some stray hairs behind ears... I... Maggie..._when Michael...silent pause...was raping me he said some hor...rific things to me...crass...tears rolling down her face...he made me feel cheap and dir..._" Cut off by Maggie.

**MAGGIE:** with love and concern in her voice; offers... "Oh God Baby I'm so sorry I...I didn't even think about that...listen Baby Our Sex Life Is Fantastic just the way it is and you...you don't have to change a thing you do Baby and I'll stop using all those degrading words too, okay Baby,...Bianca?"

**BIANCA:** trying to stop the tears and catch her breath; utters... "Yeah Sweets, I hear you."

_**MAGGIE and BIANCA **_not knowing what to say at this point just hold the phone in silence trying to regroup. Maggie speaks up first.

**MAGGIE:** gingerly with a little humor saying to the woman of her dreams... "Ya know I...It's a good thing I'm studying to be doctor."

**BIANCA:** softly replies... "Why's that baby?" Wiping the tears from her eyes.

**MAGGIE:**with a smile says... "Well, Now I'll know how to precisely remove my foot from my mouth."

**BIANCA:** letting out a little chuckle; saying with sincerity... "I Love You Sweets - Don't Ever Doubt That, Okay?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles and says... "I Won't Boss, I Promise." Taking another bite of the pepper-incrusted shark.

**BIANCA:** quizzically... "Are you still eating my shark dinner."

**MAGGIE:** coquetishly... "Uhm, yeah."

**BIANCA:**smiling as she asks... "How is it?"

**MAGGIE:**moans... "Mmmm Baby, this is the best stuff - I've never had shark before but I will definitely be ordering this again for myself. Thanks for sharing!"

**BIANCA:** laughs and says... "You're welcome and you owe me dinner, you hear me?"

**MAGGIE:** taking the last bite; savoring it by uttering exaggerated moans... "Mmmm, Mmm Mmm...Yes Boss, loud and clear. But all kidding aside Baby, how about I order two more of these incredible dinners and we can have a nice quiet romantic candlelight dinner over here at _our little place_ tonight?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at the thought; says with reluctance... "As tempting an offer as that is; I think we should go out to dinner. Let's just go to _au Beres_. I can call Leyah to see what time she takes her break tonight and you can call Monte to see if she's available.

**MAGGIE:** "Ah, Awh...I know what this is about; you don't want to be alone with me for fear that you might not be able to keep your hands off of me!" Throwing away the remaining food containers.

**BIANCA:** "WELL, I never." The tall lovely brunette offered putting her right hand up to her heart fawning heartbreak... And your exactly right." Both laughing at the statement.

**MAGGIE:** sighing; says... "Well, I guess I'll let you go so you can make your business calls, and I have some articles from 'Medicine Today' I need to look over before classes start back up tomorrow. And that's a great idea baby about getting together with Monte and Leyah as a matter of fact Leyah and I discussed doing something like this the other day. We should make it an early night though, since we're all going to be really busy tomorrow. _**And Bianca?**_"

**BIANCA:** melting at the sound of her ladylove calling her name; says... "Yes Sweets." In the most romantic voice possible.

**MAGGIE:** swooning... "Damn It Boss, I-LOVE-IT-When you call me that!"

**BIANCA:** smiles and says... "I Know. I Love You and I'll call you later."

**MAGGIE:** smiling says... "Okay, I Love You Too Baby, and you have a Fantastic Day!"

After**BAM** hang up from one another they begin to prepare for their respective days. Bianca for her two make-up conference calls because she missed the real ones yesterday. And Maggie doing prep work for her first day of a new semester of Med School. Which includes catching up on some reading; medical journals & picking up her text books from the bookstore. But while gathering her reading material to take to the library to look up some important medical journals written by her professor, Maggie gets a call...

**MAGGIE:** sighing saying to herself... 'Ugh, David what do you want, I'm not in the mood for mama drama'; answering the phone... "Hi David, what's up?" Sitting on the arm of her sofa.

**DAVID:** cheerfully with concern... "Hey Mags, how's it going? Are you alright?"

**MAGGIE:** sarcastically... "If you're asking whether or not your crazy mother has tried to kill me or the women in my life; then the answer would be no."

**DAVID:** somewhat irritated; saying... "Mary Margaret, I didn't call to pick a fight with you. I'm sincerely concerned about you, Bianca and Miranda. And _My Crazy Mother_ Is Nothing to joke about Maggie, she's a very very dangerous, wicked woman; especially, when she feels threatened, so if you don't want my concern or help fine but please...please don't take Vanessa's revenge for granted. BE VERY CAREFUL okay, if you don't listen to another word I say; heed those; at least, okay, please.

**MAGGIE:** attitude softening a little; responds with... "Okay David, Thank You for your concern and I'm sorry for getting smart with you. It's just that there's a lot going on in my life right now; the number one thing is my reconciliation with Bianca and the Munchkin. Then there's school which is becoming more and more challenging, I mean I love it but it's kicking my butt, in a good way. And just when it seems like my life is really beginning to fall back into place; this situation with your mom happens? And, I don't know... sometimes it feels like things will never be right again, do you know what I mean David? All this starting and stopping - I can't keep screwing up David especially not with Bianca and Miranda, I can't loose them again, I WON'T!"

**DAVID:** feeling deeply for Maggie's painful dilemma in which he feels partially responsible for; says... "Maggie I know that you might not want to hear this but I'm going to say anyway...pausing a minute to collect his thoughts continues...maybe you shouldn't see so much of Bianca and Miranda right now. Wait for Vanessa to calm down some and find some new pet project that will take up all her time and energy. Because if mother knows that you're happy and things are going pretty good in your life she's going to try and destroy that. So just think about it; at the very least be extremely discreet when you guys are going to be together because I know my mother and she is watching us all."

**MAGGIE:** pensively... "I hear you and I'll do that. Well, David I was on my way to the library so I need to get going. I'll talk to you later, bye."

**DAVID:** warmly says... "Okay then I'll talk to you later."

_**Maggie**_ getting off the arm of the sofa and picking up her house keys; begins toward the door when she remembered that she needed to call Monte about dinner tonight, pushes the numbers to call her friend. Saying to herself...'OK Library, here I come, but before that I've got one quick stop to make.'

**BIANCA:** stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around her hair...there's a knock at the door. "Just a minute."...throwing her royal blue mid-length satin robe on quickly answers the door saying... "Good Morning Zoe, thank yo...pleasantly surprised to see Maggie standing in front of her... "Maggie!"

**MAGGIE:** smilingher lover; saying... "Good Morning Baby...planting a sweet loving kiss on her lips... "I had to see before I started my day. I hope you don't mind?"

**BIANCA:** smiles _that_ smile; saying... "No Sweets. I don't mind; at all." Pulling her into an intoxicating kiss that puts Maggie in a daze.

**MAGGIE:**dazed and confused; utters... "The itsy, bitsy, spider, crawled up the...something, Whew!"

**BIANCA:** laughing at the affect her kiss had on her girlfriend; saying seductively... "Why don't you have a seat over there, ...pointing to the bed... I'll be back in minute."

**MAGGIE:** still in a light-weight daze walks over to the bed and begins to reminisce about all the times she and Bianca made love on this very bed not all that ago... 'To Long.' Maggie mumbled to herself... Shaking herself out of her Bianca induced daze; calls to her lady from the bedroom..."Baby, what's taking so long?"

**BIANCA:** emerging from the master bathroom wearing a smile and nothing else took Maggie's breath away. The alluring red head hops off the bed and saunters over to the woman of her dreams drinking in every sensual inch of her body; and with the smoothness of Cassnova Maggie takes Bianca in her arms and slowly begins to blanket her body with erotic kisses. Bianca moans as she throws her head back and thinks of nothing else but the touch of her ladylove and melting at the thought, letting out a succession of sexy utterances... "Mmmm, ooohhh, mmmm, baby don't stop...then to Maggie's surprise and confused delight she whispered that raunchy phrase in her lovers ear with shear bravada..."_F… Me_, Sweets!" Bianca now looking at her ladylove with lust and love in her eyes.

**MAGGIE:** in awe; finally says... "Your Wish Is My Command, BOSS." Smoothly leading her to the bed she continues to kiss her everywhere_**...KNOCK, KNOCK...**_To Bianca... "DAMN! Zoe has the worst timing!"

**BIANCA:** moaning... "Mmmm, ignore her Sweets. I think you were about to_F… Me_!" Zoe hearing that Bianca isn't alone promptly leaves.

**MAGGIE:**halts kissing the striking brunette and gives her a penetrative gaze; asking with care... "Baby, why are you using that word? Earlier this morning you said you didn't like crass words; now this? What's behind the sudden change?"

**BIANCA:** attempting to rationalize in her mind what she was about to share with her beloved. Stroking her ladylove's soft facial features; offers... "Baby I...I just want to please you and make you feel satisfied and if talking dirty will make you happier in bed then that's what I'm going to do."

**MAGGIE:** reflecting on what Binx has just said counters with... "Sweetie, I never meant to cause you to do something that you really didn't want to do. Especially if you're going to experience those same awful feelings from when you were raped. I Love You to much for that. And, I promised you that I would never be responsible for bringing any kind of hurt like that to you again, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make that promise my truth." Now searching her lovers big beautiful brown eyes for some understanding and comfort.

**BIANCA:** pulling herself up from under her paramours loving arms running her right hand up the red heads left arm; offers... "I appreciate that Sweets, but I realize now that people can't or won't always stick to their promises, even when they sincerely mean them. All you, me or anyone else can do is try and do our best, and that's all I'm gonna hold you to."

**MAGGIE:** tilting her head to the right and giving Binx that infamous Stone grin saying with love... "You Amaze Me, You Know That? Just when I think I can't possibly be more In Love With You - **BAM!**" Clapping her hands together to emphasize the point, startling Binx a little in the process... "Sorry Baby, I didn't mean to scare you, rubbing her arm; are you okay?" Smiles and gazesher adoringly.

**BIANCA:** smiling and saying with tenderness... "Thank You Sweets and you Amaze me too. And that's okay that you startled me it was worth it just to see that smile again."

**MAGGIE:** smiling that smile; saying to her lady... "Are you just going to lay around naked all day because if that's the case I will join you?" Taking off her brown tweed plaid jacket and tossing it on a nearby chair.

**BIANCA:** laughing at Mags carefree attitude; sometimes even envying it a little; says with joy... "Maybe I will or maybe I won't. And as far as you joining me; I certainly wouldn't mind that." Starts to kiss her ladylove passionately...**knock, knock, knock**... "Sweets, I believe you're right. Zoe really does have the worst timing." This time the knocking at the door was accompanied by a small playful voice.

**MIRANDA:**smiling that mini Bianca smile while she hurriedly wraps on her mommy's bedroom door once more before shouting... "Mommy, it's me,... Muhwanda!"

**BIANCA:** smiling with pride and warmth saying... "Just a second Sweetie, Okay. Mommy will be right there."

**MAGGIE:** apprehensively ask... "Do you want me to hide in the bathroom, I...I don't want to confuse The Munchkin about why I'm here so early...ya know?" Looks away from Binx as she completes her statement.

**BIANCA:** while putting on her robe and walking over to her girlfriend/lover and saying affectionately... "Baby...We don't have anything to hide from OUR Daughter, Okay. Lookme Sweets... Cupping her lovers chin; continuing... Do you understand what I'm saying?"

**MAGGIE:** nodding in agreement then saying... "Yes Baby - I Gotcha." Smilingher main squeeze while continuing to say... "Well then we better not keep The Princess Montgomery waiting."

**BIANCA:** laughing and smiling with warmthMags saying... "No, I guess we shouldn't." Walking over to the bedroom door and joyfully opens it to find Mandi standing there with a huge grin on her face and her hands behind her back.

**MIRANDA:** with glee shouting... "HI MOMMY! Good Mor... noticing Mags sitting on the bed starts running over to her dropping the item that was in her hands in the process and excitedly says... "MOMMY MAG-GEE!!! I'm So Gwad to see you again!" Hugging Maggie so tight she can hardly breathe.

_**BIANCA**_just looks on with a heart full of love for her _**BAMily.**_

**MAGGIE:** hugging Minx in a tight embrace whispering in her ear... "I Love you Munchkin and I am VERY Happy to see you again." Kissing the mini Binx on the cheeks.

**MIRANDA:**looking at her other mommy saying in a matter-of-fact way... "Ouwer you living wif us again?" Now looking at her mother while waiting for a reply from either one.

**BIANCA:**nervously saying... "Actually, Sweetie, Mommy Maggie! stopped by early this morning to say hi to us before she gets to busy with her day." Wincing at Maggie as she's talking to their beautiful little girl.

**MAGGIE:** smiling as she tickles the precious little girl; says playfully... "Yes I am the tickle monster and I came to tickle all the pretty ladies...Awh, Awh, Awh...tickling Mandi some more; then winking and mouthing to Binx... "You're next Baby."

**BIANCA:**responding in kind... "I can't wait." Placing some stray hairs behind her ears. Finally notices the gift wrapped package lying on the floor, picking it up; saying to The Munchkin. "Miranda, Sweetie; what's this? Showing the package to both Miranda and Maggie.

**MIRANDA:** quizzically lookingsaid package then remembering it's for her Mommy says... "Oh, It's fo you Mommy from me and Zhoe!" Smiling that 1000 watt smile that makes both her mommies melt and swoon simultaniously.

**MAGGIE:** telling Bianca... "Don't just stand there Baby, open it." Squeezing Minx as she smilesher lady ripping the paper off...'looking like a kidChristmas'...Maggie thought to herself.

**BIANCA:** whammied! by what she's now staring at says to Mandi... "Um, Sweetie...still in a state of awe; finally utters...Wow! This is absolutely beautiful Honey, Thank You. Where's Zoe? I'd like to thank her too?"

Both Miranda and Maggie are pointing in the direction of the doorway where Zoe is now standing with a somewhat melancholy expression on her face.

**BIANCA:** turning towards the doorway to view the Tall Blonde woMan to be that's calmly standing there; walks over to her and gives her a sweet peck on the cheek and says... "This is an _**Incredible Gift,**_ but I can't accept it."

**ZOE:** doubly heartbroken, now asks emphatically... "Well Why Not...Bianca My Dear, I bought it for you to say thank you for everything you've done for me, all the support you've shown me and all the _LOVE_ and kindness you've given bestowed me. I Truly appreciate you Bianca and I just wanted to show you that in some small way.

**BIANCA:** still overwhelmed... "Zoe, this is no small thing, this is diamond tennis bracelet, this must have cost you a sm... Cut off by Zoe.

**ZOE:** with a bit of hurt in her voice says... "Bianca please don't insult me about something as trivial as money when it comes to someone you care about. My God Woman just look at all the Amazing things you do for your family and friends."

**MAGGIE:** chiming in while gently rubbing Mimo's hair... "Zoe's right B, you do a lot of incredible things for the people you love; for people general, and I should know because you've done countless things for me." Walking over to Bianca and Zoe with Munchie in her arms gingerly asks if she could see the bracelet. "May I see it?...both nodding yes she then takes a look at the breathtaking piece of jewelery and says... "WOW! Is Right, That's some bracelet."

**ZOE:** standing face to face with Binx; says with sterness in her voice... "Bianca Montgomery. You will accept my gift and that's the end of it." Flinging her arms in the air with dramatic flair.

**BIANCA:** looking at Maggie and Miranda whom are smiling and nodding with compliance to Zoe's commandment; looks at Zoe and says... "Alright then...I guess I'm outnumbered anyway." Looking again at the exquisite piece of jewelry.

**MAGGIE:** putting Mimo down says in a matter-of-fact tone... "Well, I think that I need to get outta here, I have a lot of stuff to do and so do you...talking to B. So, I'll see you later at Cafe au Beres." Giving her girlfriend a tender kiss on the lips. She then bends down and kisses mini Bianca on the forehead. Then nods to Zoe.

**BIANCA:** notices that Maggie looks a little down offers to walk her lover down stairs; saying to Zoe... "First of all Thank You again for this wonderful gift, and two; do you mind watching Miranda for a few minutes while I walk Maggie down stairs? Zoe shaking her head yes. " To Maggie; sort of in a whisper... "What's wrong Sweets?" As they both head out her bedroom door.

**MAGGIE:** somewhat despondent... "I...I guess I'm just a little bit jealous, I'm not able to afford anything nearly that gorgeous for you and I'm your girlfriend." Now running down the stairs ahead of Bianca.

**BIANCA:** running down the stairs after her and calling out to her at the same time; saying... "Maggie wait up, Sweets please, slow down."

**MAGGIE:** stops at the third step from the bottom and sits down with her left hand firmly wrapped around one of the iron spears that's attached to the railing while wiping a tear away from her face with her other hand; says to Binx... "I'm sorry Baby. You really deserve to have beautiful things like that and I just feel bad that I can't be the one to give them to you now."

**BIANCA:** taking a seat next to the sexy red head; saying with affection... "Maggie you know that I don't need or necessarily want all that stuff; material things don't mean that much to me and you know that."

**MAGGIE:** now with her head lowered resting her forehead in the palm of her hands; comments... "I know Baby but..I wou"... Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** stroking her girlfriends hair saying... "Sweets, you do a lot of things for me that money can't buy."

**MAGGIE:** lifting her head and searching her partner's eyes; remarks... "Like what B? An occasional dinner here or there? Watching The Munchkin when you'd go the office which was absolutely no problem." Getting up from the stairs she starts to walk in the direction of the door, when Bianca's words stop her cold.

**BIANCA:** currently standing on the step where she was just seated with her arms folded across her chest cries out... "I THOUGHT YOU'D STOPPED RUNNING MAGGIE!" Walking down the last two steps towards Maggie; continues to say... "You told me that you were going to stop running away from your problems...Giving her lady a discerning look..."If you're going to run every time things get a little tense or rough then how in the hell do you expect for us to make this relationship work? Going up to her and placing her arms around the sensual woman's neck whispering in her ear ... "Sweets Please, Stop Running... Maggie, I Chose You, Not Once But Twice, Baby Trust My Love For You."

**MAGGIE:** swooning and wrapping her arms around her significant other's waist saying with all the conviction she can gather... "You're right, I told you that I'd do 'Whatever It Takes' and I meant that."

**BIANCA:** searching her paramours eyes; responds with... "What exactly does that mean...to you?"

**MAGGIE:** pulling away from the embrace and taking her lovers hand in hers; conveys... "I have to tell you some things about myself Bianca; things that I've been keeping locked away deep inside for a long time." Looking so deeply into her Heart's eyes that it seems to pierce both their souls.

**BIANCA:** feeling her ladyloves torment, squeezes her hand then lovingly says... "I'm right here sweetheart. Whenever and whatever you need to tell me - I'm Not Going Anywhere. And I'm Not Going To Let You Go Again Either."

**MAGGIE:** with utter exhaustion says... "I'm going to tell you everything but now's not the proper time."Are you free this weekend?

**BIANCA:** smiles with love... "I will be for you."

**MAGGIE:** half-smiling; retorts... "Thank You Baby. We are still on for the double date tonight, right?"

**BIANCA:** cheerfully... "You Betcha!"

**MAGGIE:** placing a loving kiss on her girl's lips; saying... "Have a Fantastic day Baby and I'll talk to and see you later."

**BIANCA:** moaning... "Mmmm, U2, Yes and Yes."

_With that MAGS walked out the door but BIANCA couldn't help but wonder what on earth Maggie had to tell her that would put her in such a melancholy state?_

_**Birds Gotta Sing, People Gotta Fly, Now Ain't That A Kick In The Head...**_

_After seeing Maggie out BIANCA runs back upstairs to put her clothes on...but before she could head back downstairs to her office/guest room her mobile rings... "Hello."_

**KENDALL:** happily... "Hey Binx, How are ya? Good I hope?"

**BIANCA:**with love and concern in her voice... "I'm Great! How are you? How's my little nephew Spike and his little baby brother or sister and how's Zach?

**KENDALL:** matter-of-factly... "We're all fine Bianca."

**BIANCA:**affectionately saying... "Okay, Okay. I'm just checking to see if my PV family is doing okay, and now I know you are, I'm good."

**KENDALL:**with a slight annoyance in her tone... "Well Binx, if you were all that worried about your...how'd you put it; PV family why haven't you been calling. Ya know, it's really not like you to do that, unless; you and... Zoe have grown closer...Eww... you normally call us every; well, if not everyday then at least every other day. Come to think of it you were also like this when you and...what's her name...oh yeah lying, cheatin' scumbag, I mean, Maggie first got together."

**BIANCA:** clearing her throat; wondering if she should just tell Kendall about she and Maggie reuniting?... Deciding it's now or never... "Um Kendall, first of all that's not cool how you refer to Zoe and secondly...

**WOMAN:** pleasantly answering the phone... "El-lo."

**VANESSA:** with menacing charm; asking... "Is this Ms. Cecelia Fevreau?"

**CECELIA:** curiously responding... "Oui, ziz iz Cecelia. 'Ou iz ziz?

**VANESSA:** with a wicked smile saying... "Well dear you don't know me, not yet anyway, but I think you will want to know me."

**KENDALL:** with authority... "And secondly...what Binx?"

**BIANCA:** slightly agitated; saying... "Well if you give my a minute, I'll tell you Kendall?" Giving her sister the evil eye thru the phone. Continues to express herself...deep breath... "Actually Kendall, I've been spending time with Maggie and _**She Is Not A Scumbag!**__"_

**KENDALL:** saying with surprise... "You're WHAT!?"

**BIANCA:** in a tone that conveys how serious she is about what she's saying... "You heard me Kendall, I'm BACK with Maggie; we're a couple again, a family."

**KENDALL:** stunned but her mood softening some; says... "Well Ain't That A Kick In The Head?"

**BIANCA:** coming out of her defense mode; confesses... "Ken, I know I told you just a couple of months ago that I didn't think I could ever forgive Maggie for what she did but...Kendall once I returned here to Paris; the moment we got off the plane, I just knew that...that I wanted Maggie back in my life and so does Miranda, that's all Mimo talked about when we started getting closer to landing. Plain and Simple Kendall. I Still Love Her."

**KENDALL:** with caution; says... "Okay Binx, if you're sure about that, I'll try giving her a second chance too. But if she even entertains the thought of hurting you again, you know that I'll kill her, right?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at the comfort of knowing that her big sister loves her that much; says... "Yes Ken and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**KENDALL:** with love in her voice while looking over some old FUSION contracts; replies... "Good. How is the Magster doing anyway?"

**BIANCA:** smilingthe thought of her Sweets; conveys... "She's Great Kendall. We're really reconnecting, and I really believe OUR Love is just gonna get stronger from all this stuff we've gone thru and are going thru." Thinking maybe she shouldn't have made that last little comment about what we are going thru...she didn't really want to have to get into the whole Crazy Aunt Vanessa thing with Kendall.

**KENDALL:** with curiousity seeping in her tone... "Um Binx, what do you mean by...what we are going thru?"

**BIANCA:** pushing stray strands of her raven colored hair behind her ears trying to find a way around answering the question; finally responds... "Oh gosh! I...I forgot that I was suppose to call mom first thing this morning Kendall, so can you do me a favor and click over and call her; I'm sure mom would love to talk to both of her daughters." Hoping Kendall would just forget about her question and her subsequent avoiding of said question.

**KENDALL:** looking at the phone shaking her head saying... "Nice try little sis, but no deal. You answer my question and I'll call Gammy Kane." Waiting for a real reply from her sister.

**BIANCA:** trying her best to get around answering the inquiry; responds with... "Isn't it cute the way mom calls herself gam... Cut off by her big sister.

**KENDALL:** very annoyed; saying... "Binx, why don't you just call me back when you're ready to tell me okay, because I have work to do and I've got a doctor's appointment in a little while. So"... Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** with some seriousness in her speech; saying... "Okay Kendall. I'll tell you everything just promise me that you won't start in on Maggie, please?"

**KENDALL:** somberly sighing; says... "Alright Binx, just tell me what it is because you're kinda scaring me now."

**CECELIA:** somewhat intrigued; replies... "Why would I what tew know yew?"

**VANESSA:** smirking... "Because my dear, I can help you get your lover back?"

**CECELIA:** puzzled... " 'Ow do you know 'Ou my Loveer iz? 'Ou ahr yew anyway?"

**VANESSA:**with deceptive charm; saying... "Let's just say that I'm your new bestfreind."

**BIANCA:** taking a deep breath before digging in to the whole convoluted story; offers... "Well, Do you remember Maggie's cousin David... Cut off by Kendall.

**KENDALL:** with smile on her face, remembering David; responds... "Do I...let's see sorta tall, dark hair, dark eyes, chistled features, well built...yeah I remember...

**BIANCA:** snapping her fingers into her mobile phone then saying... "Um Ken, are you okay, does your husband know that you had, and I do use the word 'had' loosely, a massive crush on David?"

**KENDALL:** with a demanding tone; saying... "And Zach better not ever find out either."

**BIANCA:** smiling as she says... "Is that a threat Mrs. Slater?"

**KENDALL:** smiles while saying... "Why of course not Ms. Montgomery...and don't think I've forgotten about that 'going thru' statement?'

**BIANCA:** grinning that all encompassing smile; saying... "That's what I was trying to tell you when you went all gaw gaw over David. Anyway, to make a long story short; David told Maggie that his mother has recently gotten out of prison and is after them and anyway they're close to."

**KENDALL:** pondering what and how she is going to respond to her; finally says: "So what you're saying is that Maggie's Aunt Vanessa is after her and David and the people they both love. Is that correct?"

**CECELIA:** posing the question to Vanessa with a cautious curiosity; offers... "What exactly dew yew zink yew can do pour mois, my new bezt freend?"

**VANESSA:** pausing a moment before letting Cecelia know that she knows that she and Maggie were once lovers and that she is more than willing to assist her in winning her back, starts her proposition as such... "Well My Dear Cecelia, I am very aware that you and one young lovely medical student named Maggie Stone were at one time quite the romantic pair, and I am assuming that you are still interested in her; since just recently you had inquired about her whereabouts?"

**CECELIA:** sitting down in a pine wood rocking chair situated next to a window in the French born and breed beauty's tiny apartment living room; with a puzzled tone remarks... " 'Ow dew yew know all zese zings aboot moi? Ahr yew zome kind of detectif or zomezing?"

**VANESSA:** laughing at the French woman's description of which is the furthest thing from the truth as possible; replying... "No, Cecelia I'm not a detective, but I can track Maggie down for you...if you'd be willing to do something for me in return?"

**BIANCA:** timidly with some hesitation responding to her older sister; coyly saying... "Um Yes, that's right."

**KENDALL:** carefully choosing her words so not to break the promise she just made to the younger woman conveys with quiet urgency... "Binx, Are You Crazy? - Why Are You Going Back With Someone That Constantly Causes You So Much Drama, Muhm, Why? I Mean What's The Attraction?...Granted I Think Maggie Is Pretty Enough and Smart and Funny and She's Got This Way About Her That's Kinda Sexy an... Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** looking at the phone then hitting it; squeels... "Heeyy! - That's My Woman You're Talking About! And you just answered your own question."

**KENDALL:** smiling then asking with a naughty tone... "Sorry Binx, and you're right about the question, but I do have one more thing to ask?"

**BIANCA:** "Okay Ken, go ahead." Smiles as she waits for her sister's other; hopefully, normal question?

**KENDALL:** grinning; saying in a somewhat sultry voice... "Is she Good in bed? Trying to keep from laughing knowing that this request would get a rise out of Binx.

**BIANCA:** staring at the phone; offers a few choice words... "Kendall! What the Hell!? I know that you didn't just ask me how my girlfriend is in bed? I know you DID NOT! Why in the fk would you care?"

**KENDALL:** surprised; says... "BINX!"

**BIANCA:** in a matter-of-fact way; retorts... "Kendall!"

**KENDALL:**laughing slightly as she says... "Did you use the F word on me?

**BIANCA:** laughing with zeal says... "Yes, I did." ...Becoming a little more serious... "Because you have no business asking me about the intimate details of my sex life, and next time; maybe you'll think twice before doing so." Glancing over the INDIGO INC. files while talking to Kendall.

**KENDALL:** sighs and agrees with her baby sister; relaying... "OK, OK. I deserved that out burst. So what's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

**BIANCA:**going over her mental things to do list; tells her sis... "For starters I need to call Mom, I also need to call my friend Leyah to see what time she's going to take her break because Mags and I and Leyah and her girl are trying to get together tonight for a double date. And I also need to talk to Zoe, she has an appt. with the specialist Friday and I'm suppose to go with her. Then I have a couple of conf... Cut off by Kendall.

**KENDALL:** smiles at her little sister's rambling, a trait she clearly picked up from Maggie; saying... "Binx, Honestly hon, it was a rhetorical question. I really don't need all the details."

**BIANCA:** smirking... "You couldda fooled me, from that inquist a few moments ago."

**KENDALL:** Bianca's comments starting to irk her; saying... "Binky, I have apologized perfusely about that, now please drop it. Thank You."

**BIANCA:** getting a bit peeved herself; saying... "Okay, can you just please call Mom then. Thank You."

**KENDALL:** being short with Binx; says... "Fine, hold on! But before I click over I just need to tell you; please don't bring up anything about you and Maggie getting back together with Mom. With all the take over mess going on I don't think she could handle it, can you just do that, please, not for me but for mom?" But before Bianca could respond; she clicks over to call their mom. Kendall begins to calm down before her mom answers, because she doesn't want their mom to know that she and Bianca are arguing. But her thoughts are interrupted by the cheerful yet rushed internationally known...

**ERICA:** captivatingly... "ERICA KANE"

**KENDALL:** happily... "Hi Mom, hold please...Clicking back over to Bianca...hi again Mom...Binx..."

**BIANCA:** with love; saying... "Hi Mom, how are you? See I told you I'd call you this morning."

**ERICA:** smiling with pride; saying... "Yes you did my baby, but where's your sister? I heard her gorgeous voice just a second ago?"

**KENDALL:** pleasantly... "Yes Mom, I'm still here. How are you doing this lovely am?"

**ERICA:** sensing that something is wrong between her two beautiful daughters she starts to interrogate them... "Alright, what's wrong...did the two of you have some sort of argument? Come on tell your mama."

**KENDALL:** perplexed; utters... "Um lady, what did you do with our mother?" Cut in by Binx.

**BIANCA:** baffled; saying... "Yeah - 'tell your mama.' To Kendall... I think our mother has been invaded by pod people?"

**KENDALL:** laughing then says... "I think you might be right Binx...I'm sorry Binx?"

**BIANCA:** lovingly... "Me too Ken."

**ERICA:** smiling victoriously; rejoins... "Ah, crisis averted."

**BIANCA:** smiling; says... "Mom did you plot that little diversion?"

**KENDALL:** coolly smiling and saying... "Yeah 'Mama' did you plan that?" All three Kane women start laughing.

**ERICA:** with much enthusiasm; saying... "I wish I could talk longer to my two gorgeous girls but 'mama' has to go and fight for your futures and the futures of my precious grand babies. Unfortunately, whomever this person is trying to take over our company is doing one incredible job of keeping themselves hidden."

**BIANCA:** pondering if Vanessa could have something to do with her mother's business whoas; saying whole-heartedly... "Mom, if you need anything please don't hesitant to call, and I promise I will call you back in a timely manner, scouts honor." Bianca placing her right index and middle fingers up to her heart.

**KENDALL:** chiming in... "Yeah, that goes double for me."

**ERICA:** beaming... "How Fortunate Am I To Have Two Such Loving, Beautiful Daughters?"

**KENDALL:** semi-teasing; says... "VERY!" Laughter from all three.

**ERICA:** smiles boldly; saying... "Well on that note, I'd better go so I can keep my good standing with you two. Good Bye My Lovelies have a Great Day!" Blowing Kisses to her daughters.

**BIANCA & KENDALL: **joyfully; schmoosing... "Bye Mom, 'Mama' Bye." Laughing as they hang up from Erica.

**BIANCA:** solemnly with love saying... "Okay Kendall, I'd better go too - big day today remember."

**KENDALL:** tenderly; responds... "Yeah, yeah...me too. I love you Binx & again I'm sorry. I really do hope that everything works out between you & Maggie. And If you need any help fending off Vanessa just let me know, okay? I've got a pretty good left hook." Smiling that big sister-I'll always have you back smile.

**BINACA:** pushing some hair behind her ears; says..."I know Ken & I'm sorry too. And you can count on me to have your back _whenever_you need it." Smiles warmly at the closeness she shares with her sister.

_**BIANCA and KENDALL **_say their good byes. Bianca finishes gathering the business contracts that she needs to go over. She then; finally heads downstairs to her office to get some much needed work done but first she calls _**Leyah**_ to see if she'll be available to grab some dinner and she is. Leyah also informs Binx that _**Mags**_ already called _**Monte**_ to get the okay from her as well, so the double date is set. And with that taken care of they say their see ya laters and Bianca attempts to return to her much needed reading which doesn't seem possible yet because she is interrupted by a knock at her office door.

_**No Rest For The Weary...**_

**BIANCA:** slightly irritated; bellowing... "I'm coming...Out loud to herself... "I'm never going to get thru these papers if"...Opening the door to see Zoe standing there with a tray of breakfast food. Continues to say... "Hey Zo, come on in."

**ZOE:** with a flair all HEr own; offering... "I thought you might be hungry, you've been up for a while now and I know you have loads to do. So I thought, Oh well, why not throw a little something together for my dear, sweet Bianca to munch on you need to keep up your strength."

**BIANCA:** smiling warmly at her good friend; saying... "Thank You Zoe, this is very thoughtful of you and I appreciate it."

**ZOE:** smiling at the beautiful brunette with a abundance of affection saying... "It's absolutely no problem my dear. The pleasure is all mine."

**CECELIA:** with a hint of skepticism; says... "What exactly would yew want me tew dew pour vous?"

**VANESSA:** twirling her pearl necklace; saying with a perverse pleasure..."Oh My Dear, All You have to do is what comes naturally between two people that are attracted to one another. First you seduce her and then you bed her; with a camera watching everything of course, but that's just a mere technicality."

**CECELIA:** puzzled by the (on the surface) polished, sophisticated yet twisted woman's idea; says... "Excusez-moi?"

**BIANCA:** motioning for Zoe to have a seat in the nearby club chair; Zoe places the tray of food on the right side of Bianca desk, sits down in the chair never taking her eyes off the lovely brunette. Bianca thoughtfully looking at Zoe begins... "So your appointment with the specialist is Friday - You do still want me to go with you don't you?" Asking the unique lady with the adventurous spirit...while grabbing a cranberry muffin and some orange juice from the tray.

**ZOE:** taking a fruit cup from the tray while picking at it's contents; not able to look at the ravishing beauty;

says... "Of course I would like you to come but if your to busy with work or... Cut off by B.

**BIANCA:**with some sadness, not at choosing Maggie but that Zoe had to be hurt in the process; offers... "Or Maggie is that what you were going to say? And no I don't have any plans with Maggie for Friday; not during the day, anyway. I cleared my schedule to go with you to the clinic. So I'm yours all day."

**ZOE:** with some melancholy... "Ahh - Lucky Me!" Trying not to sound to hurt at loosing the woman she had fallen hard for.

**BIANCA:**trying to brighten the mood; cheerfully says... "You know maybe after the doctors visit the three of us can take in some fine parisian cuisine and catch a good thriller at the cinema?"

**ZOE:** realizing what Bianca is doing she meets her half way and chimes in saying... "And maybe do some shopping."

**BIANCA:** smiling at her very good friend whom under different circumstances may have become more; saying with love... "That's definitely a plan Zoe, I'm so there." Both women continue to chit chat a little bit longer, but Zoe seeing the time excuses herself so that Bianca can get back to work and in that Bianca is very grateful to have such an understanding friend.

**VANESSA:** with a bit of an attitude..."You heard what I said my dear, I need you to seduce Maggie while a camera catches every sorted detail on film." Now smirking.

**CECELIA:** finding this discussion with Vanessa to be very disturbing; especially since she doesn't know the persistant woman in the least. Says to Vanessa with some trepidation... "Mz. Whatevair your name iz, I am not intairezted in chazing Maggie anymore, she 'as moved on and zo muzt I"...knowing that deep down inside she would love one more chance with Maggie but Vanessa genuinely scares her.

**VANESSA:** getting perturbed by Cecelia 's lack of enthusiasm attempts to sweeten the pot by offering the pretty young medical student some much needed currency. Saying in a quiet yet fake sweet tone... "Cecelia, sweetheart, I'm not only offering you the chance to win back your love but a nice dowel in the process. You can use it to help woo your intended back into your life; as well as, help you out with your education, I'm sure a medical student needs an extra few Euros here and there; $25,000 Euro (Near $35,000 USD) to be exact; for let's say books and supplies and what not?"

_**Cecelia**_ trying not to get sucked up into Vanessa's web of deceit...finds the added bonus of the Euros to much to pass up so reluctantly she agrees to the wicked plot. Trying to convince herself that maybe she and the sexy red head can get back what they had not that long ago.

**VANESSA:** with gratefulness saying..."Oh Thank You, Thank You, Cecelia... with a arcenic laced smile; remarks... "You don't know HOW MUCH THIS TRULY MEANS TO ME?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 7

**COMING HOME:**

**CHAPTER 7**

_**I Got Trouble, Trouble, Trouble...**_

Maggie was running late for her scheduled session in a private study room. All the Advanced Placement Pre-Med. Students had first dibs on these very sacred study rooms. That's because they were essentially mini medical libraries with computers, free internet access, stocked mini fridge and a microwave. She had the 2 hour block between 8 am to 10 am; although, you're allowed a 15 minute grace period, however, if you don't make the deadline the next person scheduled has the right to take that spot if they so desire. And Maggie whom was at least 20 minutes late was hoping, No, praying that that wasn't the case with her time slot.

Reaching Le Hall des arts et des sciences medicaux, _(The Hall of Arts and Medical Sciences)_ aka, M.A.S. Hall or MAS Hall, affectionately named by the American students. Making her way to the second floor's private study reference area, rushing up to room 12, the Xavier Devereaux book bag that Bianca gave her last year as part of her unbelievable birthday extravaganza. The dark brown kind of worn soft leather with a combination of burlap and soft leather cross stitching in a khaki color as the flap part of the bag which was now slung over her right shoulder knocking back-n-forth against the side of her small yet shapely frame. "Damn it, it's locked!" Said the feisty red head to herself, but still loud enough that one other student whom was seated at a small round table directly across from the private study room that Maggie unfortunately was not meant to use at this appointed time; since much to the young doctor to be's chagrin someone else had beaten her to the punch. The somewhat mousy looking guy was now shooting her a semi-dirty look while placing his left index finger up to his lips mouthing 'shh.' Maggie unapologetically just mouthed 'sorry' while adjusting her book bag and walking over to an empty spot at a nearby little round table of her own.

Maggie fidgeting with the buckle on her back pack removes her many medical journal articles on Fetal Reproductive Extremity Trauma Disorder among other essential required readings for her Pre-Natal Care class. Deciding to text her Heart before she starts reading; presses speed dial #1 on her Virgin-Mobile Pre-paid Super Slice phone and Bianca's number instantly comes up then Maggie precedes to send her text message:

_Hi Baby - I Luv U. Lok'd out _

_of priv. study rm. gotta read_

_now, will call aft. i leve. lib. _

_Luv, U're Sweets:-)_

'Okay, now I can start my Fetal Rep. reading', thinking a loud to herself...however her studying is interrupted by persistent thoughts of her intoxicating lover, sitting there staring into the atmosphere:

_"Mmmm...F--K Me, Sweets!...Oh God, Babypleasedon'tstop." _Maggiediligently attempts to shake the erotic images out of her head but finds that task more difficult with each sexual encounter she and the leggy brunette partake in. 'God, Bianca, I'm _**Soo**_ In Love With You, I Can't Even Think Straight?' Maggie laughing at the double meaning of her own private thoughts. Raising herself up from the chair and putting her jacket back on, pushing her journal papers into her book bag slinging it over her right shoulder then sliding thru her left arm onto her left shoulder, runs her hands thru her hair then checks the table and general area around it before departing. 'I'll try reading the article after I talk to my Sugah Baby.' Contemplating to herself.

On her way out of the library she heard...bizz, bizz, bizz...her mobile phone vibrating in her right jean pocket. Waiting until she completely exited the library. Wisking by the Current Events Board, hoping the call is from her significant other barrels thru the library's outside glass doors like a hurricane. Beep, beep, beep...checking her phone...flipping it open...sees that she has a voice message. Vous avez une un avez entendu le message de message...envoye aHuit quarante neuf AM, Nineteenth d'avril deux mille et sept:

_(You have one unheard message, message sent at 8:49 AM, Nineteenth of April two thousand and seven:)_

'Hey Sweets, I'm sorry you got

locked outta you're private study

room. I just wanted to call and tell

you, I Love You and I'll see you later.

Much Love, Your Boss Lady..._giggles_'

Pour rejouer cette presse quatre de message...

_(To replay this message press four...)_

'Hey Sweets, I'm sorry you got

locked outta you're private study

room. I just wanted to call and tell

you, I Love You and I'll see you later.

Much Love, Your Boss Lady..._giggles_'

Maggie smiles that infamous 'Stone grin' while calling her Heart's mobile:

_**I Get So Breathless **_

_**When you call my name**_

_**I Walked on water **_

_**Do you feel the same **_

_**There's a Chemistry, **_

_**Energy, a Syncronicity**_

_**When we're all alone...**_

**BIANCA:** pressing the on button to her BlackBerry Curve 8310 Series mobile phone, smiling that all encompassing smile: "Hey Sweets, your not finished studying already are you?"

**MAGGIE:** swooning as she answers: "No, I couldn't concentrate." Standing up against a pillar near the front door of the library.

**BIANCA: **offering with concern in her voice: "Why not Sweets? Ya know, I had the feeling that you have something pretty heavy weighing on your mind; from what you said earlier?"

MAGGIE not really listening to what Bianca was saying; she only heard the melodic tone in which her voice conveyed the sounds...the sound of love and desire. To herself: 'Damn it Maggie, you need to get a serious grip, because this is how things started to fall apart for the two of you several months ago. You had all these overwhelming feelings for B and didn't know how to express them and you got scared, panicked and SCREWED UP-BIG TIME, and if you don't want it to happen again; you gotta learn how to govern over these wayward emotions.'

**BIANCA:** now shouting into her mobile: "MAGGIE! Are You Listening To Me?"

**MAGGIE:** coming out of her Binx induced coma responding in a warm tone: "Yes My Sugah Baby, You don't have to yell." Smiling that sexy crooked smile.

**BIANCA:** chuckling slightly while leaning back in her comfy home office executive chair, mentions again about what was obviously burdening her: "Sweets are you _sure_ you're okay, I'm a little worried about you?"

**MAGGIE:** fully coherent now trying to defend herself against the question that ultimately holds too many parts to completely explain in one sentence or in one short minute: "Yes, My Boss Lady, I'm good; as long as I've got you and the Munchkin, I'll be A-OK!" Saluting at her woman thru the phone then giggles.

**BIANCA:** knowing her girl all to well says: "You just gave me a salute didn't you?" Smiles and shakes her head at the thought.

**MAGGIE:** in awe smiles and replies: "You are the Amazing Kreskin, see, I told you that once before and you blew me off saying it wasn't so..._coquetishly_...and yes it is."

**BIANCA:** slyly retorts: "The only part of that sentence that I'm going to acknowledge is the part about blowing you off, which is what I'd love to be doing right now instead of reading this boring spreadsheet."

**MAGGIE:** shocked and turned on all at the same time says: "My, My, Boss Lady - You've got quite the Dirty Mind and Mouth this morning, and that's really not like you; where ever did you get that from?"

**BIANCA: **matter-of-fact: "YOU."

**MAGGIE:** laughs and says: "Blame the sistuh, why don't ya?"

**BIANCA: **laughing; trying to say: "Mag..._what?...What_?"

**MAGGIE:** giggling a little saying: "Leyah says that sometimes."

**BIANCA:** still chuckling offers: "Maggie, Leyah can say that, she's part Black."

**MAGGIE:** smiles and says: "Yeah, I know that, but how do you know that I'm not part Black, and would it bother you if I were?"

**BIANCA: **seriously thinking about the question replying: "Well, you've never mentioned being part Black to me before, but, no, it wouldn't bother me, you'd still be my Sweets. And how do you know I'm not part Black?"

**MAGGIE: **smiling at what she is about devulge: "Ya know, Leyah said...that you could be part Black because of your full lips and your...uhm..." Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** smiles as she asks: "Uhm what Mag? My Butt, right?"

**MAGGIE:** grinning: "Yeah. How'd you knowsee the Amazing Kreskin?"

**BIANCA:** ignoring the...Kreskin part of that statement starts recalling the time that she and Leyah were talking about what type of women they found attractive. "Yeah, Leyah revealed to me one time that she found me, well... attractive and said that I had a really nice body, especially my behind."

**MAGGIE:** walking toward an empty wooden bench by the duck pond that was half hidden behind some shrubbery sits down in silence; then offers: "Do you find Leyah _attractive,_ Bianca?"

**BIANCA:** pondering exactly in what way Maggie mean's _attractive_? Saying: "If you're asking me if I think Leyah is pretty, then yes. If you're asking me if I wanna jump her bones then the answer would be no."

**MAGGIE:** noticeably relieved; saying: "Okay, Good." Sitting on the bench in a more relaxed state than she was before.

**BIANCA:** sensing the difference in her ladyloves mood ask: "Sweets, I know you weren't worried about me having a thing for Leyah; were you? Because you don't have anything to be concerned about. Le is _just_ a friend and _nothing_ more. Besides she is as madly, deeply in love with Monte as I am with you. Anyway, Sweets, you know all this, you think Leyah is a knock-out too; we've talked about it before, remember, back when we first met Leyah and Monte and you said: "Wow! B, look at those two super gorgeous women." And I said: "Whoa, Mags you're right, they're absolute knock-outs!" So, where's all this...this insecurity coming from?""

**MAGGIE:** feeling the younger woman's love for her thru her mobile responds: "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm freaking out? I guess I'm just stressing over the this semester of classes and working more at the lab and of course _US_ getting back together. I'll try not to be so insecure or stupid or whatever this thing is I'm going thru; I won't let it effect me to such an extreme, okay, I promise."

**BIANCA:** wanting to talk about this more decides to let it go until the weekend when she and Mags have their serious talk; counters with: "Sweets, You do know that you can tell me anything, I mean _anything_ and I'll listen; really listen. I want to know what's going on with you...in your mind, your heart, your soul, don't ever hesitate to talk to me, alright baby." Hoping that her girlfriend would truly hear what she was saying to her?

**MAGGIE:** feeling a lot better; saying to her Heart: "Yeah baby, I hear you. And there's one more thing about your butt I wanted ta say?"

**BIANCA:** shaking her head saying: "Oh Lord, what is it Maggie, what more can you say about my behind?"

**MAGGIE:** smiling as she says this: "Reggie once referred to it as a...in air quotes...ghetto booty."

**BIANCA: **wondering to herself at what a guy Maggie can be sometimes ask: "Well let me ask you this...how do _you_ feel about my 'ghetto booty'?" Shaking her head and smiling at the term.

**MAGGIE:** recalling the pleasure of caressing her Hearts naked body says without thinking: "I think you have sweet ass B, definitely."

**BIANCA:** a little taken aback by the statement but also kind of flattered responds: "Well, Thank You Gangsta Maggie for that assessment."

**MAGGIE:** now coming out of her personal little porn movie staring the two of them says: "Oh, Baby I'm sorry that was kinda mannish, huh? But I do kinda like the Gangsta Maggie, I'd like to keep it. Only if it's okay with you, My Sugah Baby?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at her boo concedes: "Ah, for some reason I can't seem to deny you, so okay, it can be your new second pet name, _Gangsta Maggie_, but _**Sweets**_ is still first and foremost."

**MAGGIE:** acting like an excited kid saying: "Yay! And as far as the not being able to deny me part; how about a little phone sex?" Saying in naughty voice with her eyebrows raised waiting for a reply.

**BIANCA: **already regretting what she said about denying her lover & best friend comments: "I fear my words have recoiled on me. Listen Sweets, I'll do _that_ with you tomorrow night instead."

**MAGGIE:** somewhat disappointed; gives in and says: "OK, but only if you promise."

**BIANCA:** smiling at her lady says: "I Promise."

**MAGGIE:** having a better, less erotic idea; offers: "B, why don't you take a break from work and meet me here at campus for coffee and a croissant?"

**BIANCA:** happy that her paramour had a more respectable idea in mind saying with elation: "Now that's a brilliant idea Sweets, I'd love too take a study break with you."

**MAGGIE:** ecstatic offers: "Do you need the directions or are you gonna have Anton bring you or are you taking a taxi?"

**BIANCA:** matter-a-fact; saying: "Well, I'm not driving So, I'll probably just catch a cab."

**MAGGIE:** perplexed inquiring: "Hey Boss, when are you going to get over your fear of driving here in Paris, you'd drive all the time in Pine Valley?"

**BIANCA:** getting up from the chair she'd been sitting in for quite a while now, stretches then answers her baby's question: "Well that's easy when the people here start using the rules. I just don't like how people drive here Mags, they don't adhere to anything that even resembles a rule. Besides in Pine Valley you didn't have much of a choice; it was either you drive or take a cab."

**MAGGIE:** surprised: "Well they have buses too Baby they have them here and in Pine Valley."

**BIANCA:** "Oh, well I don't do buses Sweets." Realizing how that must sound tries to clean up her statement saying: "You know I don't have a very good sense of direction, I'd be totally lost on a bus."

**MAGGIE:** smiles and says: "Nice save, Ms. Little Rich Girl."

**BIANCA:** pouting while replying: "I...I'm on my way Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** sly smile then saying: "That's right I like my women somewhat speechless."

**BIANCA:** rolling her eyes at her ladylove saying: "Um, okay Gangsta Maggie, don't get carried away?"

**MAGGIE**: laughing says: "Alright. So I'll see you in about 45 minutes then?"

**BIANCA:** smiling says: "Yes My Sweets, 45 minutes. I Love You."

**MAGGIE:** grinning that grin that drives B crazy offers: "I Love You Too, Boss, see ya in 45."

**BIANCA:** smiles at Mags thru the phone saying: "Ok, I need to get off the phone so I can meet you."

**MAGGIE:** with an understanding voice: "Fine, Au revoir."

Before Bianca And Maggie hung up from one another Maggie tells Bianca where to meet her.

At the Rotunda in front of the main campus building.

**BIANCA:** walking out of her office/guest room crosses thru the living room while on the way grabs her purse and jacket and goes into the room with Miranda's playhouse; where she and Zoe are now having a Tea Party. "Aw, isn't that a cute picture?" She says, as she enters the room that's actually more like a small village than an ordinary room. The room being adorned by first a massive playhouse big enough to inhabit four adults and six children...thinking to her self she sighs... 'I have no idea why I ordered such a huge playhouse, I guess I wanted to give Mimo room to grow. Shrugging the thought off before asking: "So you two lovely ladies are have a Tea Party, huh.? Are you having a good time?" She smiled as she walked over to her adorable little girl; who was the spitting image of her at that age, stroking her daughters hair as she poses a question to Zoe: "Do you mind keeping an eye out on Miranda while I run out for awhile, I should be back around noon? But if you have plans I can take Mandi with me or call Ariel and find someon..." Cut off by Zoe.

**ZOE:** examining the the doe eyed brunette with beguiling affection saying: "Now Bianca you know it's no trouble at all, Mi-Randa and I have endless fun when we're together. So go ahead and run your errand. We'll be fine." Diverting her attention back to the precocious little girl.

BIANCA, after saying her goodbyes to her precious little girl and her good friend Zoe, she walks out the penthouse apartment to catch the lift down and out of the building onto the busy street of Avenue Grande. Hailing a taxi to the University to meet her Ladylove for a study break, of sorts, decides to use this time waiting on the cab and the subsequent journey to see her Sweets, wisely, and return one of her brother Reggie's _many_ phone calls. Reggie's cell phone ringing...

**REGGIE:** answering the phone with the excitement that was equivalent to winning a date with Beyonce saying: "Damn B, I've been missin' you somethin' awful! Why'd it take you so long to return my calls!?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at the sound of her brother's warm friendly yet manly voice replies with: "I'ts good to hear your voice Reg, I've missed you too."

**REGGIE:** counters with the enthusiasm of a child at Christmas: "Yo B, things are really crazy here...his voice dropping an octave traced with just a hint of hurt...Danni broke off our engagement B, she just dumped me?" Shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in the brown leather club chair he always sat in to comfort himself.

A cab finally pulls up in front of her building and Bianca quickly enters and gives the driver the address then continues the dialogue with her brother.

**BIANCA:** overflowing with sympathy for her handsome brother she begins to sooth his pain in only that inexplicable way she had in showing her love ones comfort thru her words, touch and actions conveys: "Oh My God, Reggie, I'm _soo sorry_, how are you...holding up? I...I should have called you sooner. Honestly Reggie, how are you doing...really?"

**REGGIE:** with regret and confusion in his heart saying: "That's okay B, and I'm holdin' up aiight, really, I know I'm gonna be good again soon but right now; I still jus' don't understand what happened? One minute we're this happy couple making plans to get married then all of the sudden WHAM! It's over?"

**BIANCA:** with heartfelt warmth in her voice: "Are you really okay, Reg? Well, did Danni say why she wanted..." Choosing not to repeat the painful situation that her brother was going thru just sweetly says instead: "Whatever you need Reg, I'm here for you; you know that don't you?"

**REGGIE:** cracking a bit of a smile now changing the topic of discussion: "Yeah B, I know. So, what about you and Mags? The last time we talked you said that you were considering gettin' back wit' her? So didcha or didn'tcha?"

**BIANCA:** after a short pause she answered her tall dark handsome brother with the electrifying smile saying: "Yes Reggie, Maggie and I are a couple again and with Miranda that makes us a family."

Bianca waited for Reggie's reaction, assuming that he would read her the riot act like he did the first night she got back to gay Paris, but to her delight Reg's response was the exact opposite of what she had envisioned.

**REGGIE:** rubbing the little goatee that caressed his chin saying warmly to his loving sister: "Ya know what B, if Maggie can make up what she did to you and you're willin' to let her then who am I, or anyone else for that matter, to stand in True Love's way. Besides I was one of you guys biggest fans as far as the two of you gettin' together in the first place, so, I say _go for it!_"

**BIANCA:** caught off guard by his words counters with: "Whoa! That's a total 180 from our last conversation almost a week ago." With deep affection in her voice says: "I'm not going to tell you what

to do about your situation with Danni Reg but,..." Cut off by Reggie.

**REGGIE: **with a big sly grin retorts: "Wow! That's a first B."

**BIANCA:** rolls her eyes then continues with her statement; smiling also, as she says: "Ya know Reg, I'm trying to give you some good sisterly comfort here and you're getting smart with me. You'd better be glad I'm almost at my destination, or else you'd b..." Cut off by her charming sibling.

**REGGIE:** jokingly blurts out: "Or what B, - Whatta you think you're gonna do to me, huh?'

**BIANCA:** smiling as she replies: "I'll call my mommy and she'll take care of you." Both Reggie and Binx have a hearty laugh at that then Reg says.

**REGGIE:** still laughing: "Ya know what, I know Erica could take me so I'm gonna leave you alone."

**BIANCA: **chuckling says: "Damn right. She'll jump all over you for picking with her baby."

**REGGIE:** smiling that wide smile he's known for says: "Ok, you win. Uhm, where are you headed?"

**BIANCA:** smiles at the thought of her lady saying: "I'm on my way to see Maggie, she invited me to...brunch; I guess you'd say?"

**REGGIE:** kind of confused retorts: "You guess? ...thinking to himself then says... she didn't clarify, I get it, that's our Mags."

**BIANCA:** smiled at the thought that Reggie said _our Mags_ which means he really is coming around to the two of them being a couple again; offering: "Thanks Reg for...being the best brother any girl could have. And if it's meant for you and Danni to be together it will work itself out."

**REGGIE:** Pushing himself up off the club chair and walking over to his closet says: "No problem B. And Thank You for listenin', oh, and tell Mags I said what's up...and call me sometimes." Looking for one of his favorite shirts to put on.

The cab finally pulls up in front of the rotunda, just as Maggie had described to her earlier, nestled between MAS Hall and School of Fine and Performing Arts, where many of the Cirq de Soleil performers had studied. Pays the cabbie then exits the vehicle as she continues her goodbye to her brother.

**BIANCA:** closing the taxi door saying to Reg: "Hey No Thanks needed we're family...repeating his words from their previous conversation; goes on to say...well I'm here now, so, I'll give your message to Maggie and I'll talk to you soon, I Love You Reggie, Bye."

**REGGIE:** putting on his navy blue Sean John button down silk shirt; counters with: "I Love You Too, Bianca, and I'll talk witchu real soon."

_**My Girl, My Girl, My Girl Talkin' Bout My Girl My Girl...**_

**BIANCA:** now searching for her girlfriend in a sea of students that had just emerged from a multitude of classes becomes a little concerned, she's sure that Maggie said to meet her here, _she thinks?_ Thinking out loud to herself: "Maybe I should just call her...pulling out her BlackBerry... to make su..." Cut off by Maggie, coming up behind her.

**MAGGIE:** grinning that Stone grin sauntering up to her Heart from behind saying: "Hey gorgeous, talking to herself again?"

**BIANCA:** wisking around so fast it kind of makes her dizzy smiles and responds with: "Hey herself, beautiful. And yeah, ya caught me; talking to myself, again. I was just going to call you, I got a little worried when I didn't see you in the crowd of students, I..." Cut off again by Mags.

**MAGGIE:** teasing with her love saying: "I, what...thought I wasn't gonna show, huh, you really think I wouldn't wanna see 'MY SUGAH BABY'?" Now reaching up to give the shapely brunette a loving yet desire filled kiss on the lips.

**BIANCA:** rendered speachless, moans while pulling away from the kiss; offers: "Mmmm, Sweets, that was...was...Amazing." Saying in sexy whisper.

**MAGGIE:** smiles that crooked smile that takes Bianca to the edge of desire every time saying: "Yeah, God and me, Amazing, that's us!" Trying to contain her laughter but not succeeding.

**BIANCA:** Smiles with awe says: "Wow! God and You, really. Does _he_ know about this symbiatic relationship you two have?

**MAGGIE:** smiling at her girlfriend saying: "Of course he does, he's all knowing, ya know."

**BIANCA:** smiling and truly thinking about the topic replies: "Yes, I believe you may be right about that." Pondering to herself when Maggie became so religious, wondering if her girl was just messing around decides to ask: "Hey Maggie..._short pause_...Do You **Really** **Believe** In **God**?"

**MAGGIE:** pensively looking in her girlfriend's eyes offers: "Yeah. I Do. I didn't always but I've

been kinda thinking about it recently, especially pertaining to us."

**BIANCA:** kind of puzzled, she inquires: "How do you mean?"

**MAGGIE: **gently taking the taller girl's hand and leading her to a nearby wooden bench for them to sit on begins to pour out her heart, probably a little more than she intended too. "Well the fact that you forgave me, that's huge B, and I don't think you could've just done it all on your own. I think it had to be something or Someone Greater than yourself to help you get to that point. And they're a lot of other things that makes me think that way now too, but I'll tell you about them this weekend, okay?"

**BIANCA:** nodding in agreement while gazing at her ladylove with more heartfelt love imaginable; softly states: "I Really, Really Love You." Caressing a wayward strand of Maggie's hair and brushing it behind her left ear.

**MAGGIE:** placing her hand over Bianca's and bringing it down to her cheek so she could feel her touch on her face, the two women lingering with sheer joy at one another not wanting this moment to end; then the shorter woman says with a sparkle in her eye: "I can go for more than just a croissant and coffee, how about you Boss?" Smiling at her Sugah Baby.

**BIANCA:** whining: "Maaggiiee, you really know how to kill the romantic mood." Cupping her lady's chin and gingerly shaking it at the same time.

**MAGGIE:** whining back in a teasing tone: "Bi-an-ca, wha', I'm hungry?" Smiles as she shrugs her shoulders at the younger woman, she likes getting under B's skin and on top of it for that matter.

**BIANCA:** lifting herself from the bench furrowing her brows at the shorter woman that she's head over heels for; saying as she pulls the hot red head up by her arm: "Come on, let's find you something to eat...and don't even entertain the thought Stone." Binx told her ladylove while wearing that all encompassing smile that just lights up Maggie's whole being.

**MAGGIE:** retorts: "Bianca Christine, are you thinking inappropriate thoughts?"..._Please say yes, please say yes..."_Well, I'm waiting?" Smiling at the thought.

**BIANCA:** totally ignoring Maggie's question asks one of her own: "Sweets, where's good place to eat _a meal_ around here?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles as she starts saying: "Well, you're a good meal B, appetizer, main course, dessert, midnight sna..." Cut off by Bianca's hand connecting with the back of her head... _**splunk**_... "OUW!" Maggie cried out while rubbing the back of her head.

**BIANCA:** thru clenched teeth demands: "ISaidWhere'sAGoodPlaceToEatAMealAroundHereMaggie?"

**MAGGIE:** proceeds rubbing her head, saying in a pouty tone:"You didn't have to be so violent? And La Crique du Begger _(The Begger's Cove) _is a good place to grab a bite. It's the French's version of All American Cuisine on a budget; here on campus anyway." Pointing to the right of them, and they begin walking in that direction.

**BIANCA:** wrapping her arm around her girl's shoulder gently caressing the spot where she smacked Mags in the back of the head whispers: "Is that better, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** glaring at her Heart with a crooked smile saying: "Don't _Sweets_ Me, after you nearly knocked me unconscious. You could've killed me?"

**BIANCA:** laughing says: "As hard as your head is...I don't think so." Right now playing in her lover's hair; as they continue to walk to the little campus diner Maggie described a few minutes ago. Binx seductively utters in Mags ear: "I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** "That is so not fair. You can murmur softly in my ear...speaking in a breathy tone... but I can't talk sexy to you? So Not Fair Boss."

**BIANCA:** looking at her ladylove with warmth saying: "Honey, considering me a full course meal is not per se words of foreplay; to me, especially when I really don't have the time to play around I only have 1 hour and 15 minutes to eat and get back to work, even if I am working at home." Now in front of the La Beggers as it's lovingly known to the students. Bianca places her hand in the older woman's as they make their way inside the diner. Bianca let her eyes prance around the small yet cozy diner that's replete with Americana peppered throughout. Which included several American movie posters from the '50's and '60's, license plates from the same eras, model cars and airplanes, as well as other assorted little odds-n-ends. The lovely brunette cuddling up to the short red head whispered breathlessly in her ear: "This place is adorable, Sweets."

**MAGGIE: **wrapping her left arm around her Heart's waist and giving her a tender squeeze as she does while adjusting her book bag with her free hand retorts: "I knew you would." Smiling as she eyes a booth for the two of them to rest their weary feet.

**BIANCA:** smiling at her paramour and as she takes a seat she notices the knick knacks and posters above her head; a pair of white gloves that could've been worn by numerous starletts from the '50's & '60's. Photoplay magazine covers with Tab Hunter, Sandra Dee, Marlon Brando, and Natalie Wood just to name a few. On the table were salt & pepper shakers with that old style as well, there was also a mini jukebox and menu's that had sandwiches named after movies from those eras. The table also housed a small glass bowl with assorted sea shells in them. Binx excitedly says to her baby: "I really _**like **_this place Honey, we should come here more often."

**MAGGIE:** removes her back pack and tosses it in the corner of the bench where she'll be sitting then takes a seat, smiles at her Heart and replies: "Okay it's a plan we'll meet here every third Thursday of the month, sorta like a special little rendevous for two."

**BIANCA:** quizzically ask: "Why every third Thursday of the month? What's the significance?"

**MAGGIE:** looking directly into her lady's eyes saying: "Honestly, it'll be easier for me to remember the 3rd Thursday of every month better than dates you know that I'm not very good with dates, not unless it's extremely important. For example, Mimo's DOB: 3-19-04, your DOB: 2-9-84, the day we meet 2-5-02. Pretty good, huh?"

**BIANCA:** giving Maggie a huge grin with that little sparkle in her eye that she reserves for only her and Miranda offers: "That was perfect Sweets, I'm very impressed. And every 3rd Thursday is cool with me. I just hope I can remember that."

**MAGGIE:** leaning in with her elbows on the table smiling with that sly crooked grin saying: "Well, there's a little trick to remembering."

**BIANCA:** smiles and asks: "Okay So, are you going to tell me or do you need another wack to back of the head..._somewhat flustered_...Maggie, just tell me."

**MAGGIE:** eyeing her girl and rubbing the back of her head recalling the pain saying: "Okay. First you have to remember to say this 3 times, that's to help you to keep the 3rd. in mind, okay, here goes,..." just then Maggie was cut off by the waitress coming over to take their order. Maggie didn't need to check the menu she knew exactly what she wanted: "I'll have the 'Rebel Without A Cause' which is the french version of a Philly cheese steak (semi-thin slices of rib-eye steak with diced onion, red and green peppers with brie on a baguette) with pomme fretes (fries/potatos)...saying to Binx, and a cherry vanilla shake. Taking the liberty of ordering for Bianca especially since she's on a tight schedule: "And my lady will have the 'Imitation of Life' that's a fresh sliced turkey ruben with provolone on Italian marble and to drink she'll have the peaches-n-cream smoothie. Thank You." ...the waitress walking away... "Now, where was I oh, 'the trick' you have to say 'my t.t. belongs to my sweets'...oh, and you gotta say it kinda fast too. Now, let's say it together then you say it." They both say the phrase that Maggie thought up and then B says it on her own.

**BIANCA:** smiling and thinking to herself that the phrase is kind of catchy but suspects that her ladylove has some kind of twisted little funny meaning behind it. Never the less the wary brunette appeases her lady by reciting the phrase: "my t.t. belongs to my sweets, my t.t. belongs to my sweets, my t.t. belongs to my sweets." Binx notices that Mags has a hand over her mouth and the other arm draped across her stomach as if she's trying to suppress a laugh...in which she is. Bianca ask: "What Maggie? ... Are you laughing at me?"

**MAGGIE:** shaking her head no longer able to contain the laugh that so desperately wanted to escape from her lips; begins to burst out laughing and in the process does that little snort when something is extra funny to her; trying to convey thru laughter: "Baby, you are so easy sometimes it scares me. Ahh boy,... _laughing some_..."sweetie, you really aren't getting it, are you?" Looking lovingly at her Heart; she can tell that Binx is very upset.

**BIANCA:** with her arms firmly folded across her chest she just glares at her girlfriend and then says in a matter-of-fact manner: "I'm glad that I could take time out of my busy schedule to amuse you, Mary Margaret."

**MAGGIE:** smiles and subsides with the laughter, says with love: "B, I'm sorry. It's just that...you really don't get it; do you?"

**BIANCA: **now angry and hurt saying: "I'm going to get my food to go." Attempting to get their waitress's attention...but Maggie grabs her wrist and tries to hold her hand but Binx just pulls away.

**MAGGIE:** sweetly says: "Sugah Baby I am TRULY DEEPLY SORRY for teasing you, okay. Do you want me to explain it to you."

**BIANCA:** saying with venom: "Now you're being condescending."

**MAGGIE:** looking at her Heart with disbelieve offers: "I'm not trying to make you feel bad Bianca, I'm just joking around with you."

**BIANCA: **calming down some says with love: "You just kinda made me feel...well...stupid, when you laughed at me like that.

**MAGGIE:** feeling heart sick that she made Bianca feel that way says to her: "I'll make this up to you Boss, I promise."

**BIANCA:** smiling at her ladylove she begins to giggle which turns into full blown laughter then after a few seconds she sputters: "You should see the look on your face _right now_...you look so hurt by what you've done to me," putting her hand over her heart.

**MAGGIE:** obviously confused says: "Huh, wha...what are you laughing at and talking about?"

**BIANCA:** smiles and says: "Now, who's _easy_, huh, Maggie? I knew exactly what you meant by the joke. I knew you had something up your sleeve when you said you had a trick to remembering the day. And yes they do belong to you and so does every other part of me, inside and out. And oh, just for the record, _you are_ such a child, a guy and _a pig_."

**MAGGIE:** looks at her Heart with smoldering eyes and says: "Well, ..._snorting_ at her girl... to you."

**BIANCA:** gives her lady a lingering gaze and says: "I wonder what's taking so long?"

**MAGGIE:** in a matter-of-fact tone: "Oh, I forgot to tell you they slaughter there own meat, so

they're probably out back killing the cow and turkey as we speak."

**BIANCA:** smiles and looks at the amusing red head then says: "Nice try Maggie."

**MAGGIE:** smiles that crooked smile saying: "Hell, you can't blame a girl for trying."

_**BAM's food finally arrives and they both devour their respective meals. After a little chit chat the ladies depart from the diner; full from food and fun they then kiss and say their goodbye's for now. All the while someone is watching their every move.**_

_**While in the taxi en route back home to work; Bianca's Personal Assistant, Ariel, phones her with an urgent message from a business associate. **_

**ARIEL:** apologetically: "I em zorry Mz. Montgomery but Monsiuer Bergeron iz inzizting on zpeaking witchu, may I put 'im threw, non?"

**BIANCA:** a little thrown by this unexpected call chooses to play it cool with the charming Frenchman. Saying to her assistant: "Oui, Ariel put him through."

**JACQUES/JB:** speaking to Binx with the smoothness of ice cold lemonade on a hot summer's day:

"Bianca, El-lo, I em zorry for ziz unscheduled conversation I zust need to speak witz yew about ze buy

out zat yew and CAMBIAZ INDUSTRIEZ want witz my company."

**BIANCA:** saying with some concern: "Okay Jacques, what do you need talk about, specifically?"

**JACQUES/JB:** trying to convey his apprehensions about his business to Bianca in such a way that doesn't put himself or his company in a bad light begins: "Well yew know zat INDIGO iz 'aving _zome_ finanzial whoes at ze moment. But it iz nuhzing zat we can not handle before yew aquiair ze busniezz. And I know yew will 'ave yewr peepale check zeze zings out before 'and of courze."

**BIANCA:** deliberating the information to herself says to JB: "Oh Yes, of course the board of trustee's here at CAMBIAS will have to give there seal of approval on everything, no doubt. But let me ask you a question, Jacques, if you don't mind?"

**JACQUES/JB:** with slight apprehension saying: "Oui, but ehm,... zure, ask si vous plais."

**BIANCA:** carefully crafting her words inquires: "Is there any problem or problems with INDIGO that you're not telling me about, I mean, other than what I overheard the other day on your yacht in which you just confirmed a minute ago?

**JACQUES/JB:** cautiously ask Bianca a very important question: "Ef possebel can we meet in perzon, I'd much razair dizcuzz ziz face to face?"

**BIANCA:** just as she's contemplating JB's question, her mobile vibrates,...she excuses herself with JB to answer the other call: "Hey Sweets, can you hold on a sec?...Hi Jacques, is it possible for you to meet me at the cafe next door to my apartment building; Le Cafe Rouge de Fusee, in a half and hour...okay...see you then. To Mags: Hello, My Sweets, what's up?"

**MAGGIE:** seriously inquiring about when she should pick her up ask: "Hey, My Sugah Baby, I just wanted to know what time you want me to pick you up tonight?

**BIANCA:** sounding a little unsettled retorts: "Oh, I thought I was going to meet you at 'au Beres', but you want to pick me up...in a car..._that you're_ _going to be_ _driving..._at night...in Paris? Are you sure _you_ want to do that, Maggie? Do you remember the last time you drove us somewhere here at night, it wasn't pretty!"

**MAGGIE:** dead silence...responds: "Sugah Baby, I would be most honored if you would allow me the priveledge of driving my lady to our date tonight."

**BIANCA:** with some hesitation...replies: "Well, O-KAY, I'll let you drive me...just for tonight, but Maggie, please, please, drive _**safely**_."

**MAGGIE:** with the excitement of a kid in a candy store...retorts: "Oh Goody! And I Will Be VERWY, VERWY CARWEFWUL."

**BIANCA:** shakes her head...then responds to her child-like lover: "Maggie,..._chuckling a little before continuing_...I'm glad we're back together, I _**Really**_ Missed You."

**MAGGIE:** joyfully counters with: "Me Too, Boss!" In the voice of Tattoo from Fantasy Island.

**BIANCA: **wistfully says: _**"**_**I Love You, Maggie Stone.**_**"**_

**MAGGIE: **earnestly proclaims: "I LOVE YOU TOO, BOO."

**BIANCA:** laughing...responds with: "O-kay, on that note I'm gonna get off the phone with you now Gangsta Maggie, if that's okay with you?"

**MAGGIE:** in a serious tone, replies: "It's awiight wit me, B."

**BIANCA:** patience wearing thin, whining: "Mag-gie, please?"

**MAGGIE: **defeated saying: "Okay, Okay - I'll Stop. But once I get on a roll; it's hard to stop, ya know?"

**BIANCA:** with love says: "I'll see you later, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** warmly retorts: "You bet, Sugah Baby."

Bianca, after getting off the phone with Maggie went to ask Zoe if she could watch Miranda for about a half an hour or so, so she could have an impromptu meeting with JB. Zoe accepted wholeheartedly for she loved Miranda very much, and didn't mind at all spending time with her. Arriving a little early she was already seated at a table in the cozy little cafe where she asked Jacques to meet her but Jacques unfortunately was about twenty minutes late which sort of put Bianca off, but once the charming Frenchman showed up he was able to charm his way back into her good graces.

**JACQUES/JB:** smiling with world class charm hands the lovely brunette woman a single pink rose and with much regret says: "Aw Bianca, I em zorry I em late, a last meanaut phone call from one of my zuppliairs."

**BIANCA:** wanted to stay angry with JB, but he was just so charming she couldn't. "That's okay Jacques, I brought some of my reading material with me so I could go over some things while I waited, so thanks, I got quite a bit done." She said, smiling at JB.

**JACQUES/JB:** with zest saying: "Zat iz wonderfel, let uz celebrate wiz a toast. What air yew 'aving?"

**BIANCA:** coyly: "Um, a latte with lite cream and one sugar." Tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear.

**JACQUES/JB:** cheerfully: "Aw, mon ami, le maitre de cafe. La belle jeune dame avec les cheveux bruns fonces, la bas, ...pointing to Bianca...aura un latte avec de la creme de lite et 1 sucre et moi aurons le cafe noir avec des 2 sucres, aucune creme. Merci, beaucoup. _(Aw, My friend , the coffee master. The beautiful young lady with the dark brown hair, over there,...pointing to Bianca...will have a latte with cream and 1 sugar and I'll have black coffee with 2 sugars, no cream. Thank You, very much.)_

Once Jacques and Bianca's drinks arrive to their table JB dives in to the conversation.

**JACQUES/JB:** eagerly: "Alright Mz. Bianca, 'ere goez..."

_**Thrrring, Thrrring, Thrrring... **_

**MAGGIE: **picking up her land line,_...international call; caller unknown..._'who could this be?' Maggie wondered a loud to herself answering phone: "Hello, Uhm,...KENDALL?"

**JACQUES/JB: "**Aw, Yez, where zhall I begin?"

**BIANCA:** smiling at JB saying: "The beginning's always worked for me."

**JACQUES/JB: **gives Binx a warm smile then starts: "INDIGO, iz in zome zeriouz finanzial trouble, and it could vairy well affect yew and CAMBIAZ. Becauze, unfortunately my couzinJean-Marc, whom has a vairy zeriouz gambling probleme. And he, em, 'ow dew yew zay - BLEW IT! at a 'igh stakes pokair game a few nights ago. I em zo vairy zorry, Bianca, I know zat ziz putz a crimp in yewr plans to pearchaze my company.

**BIANCA:** offering a concerned look but in a semi-comforting voice says: "Well JB, I already knew that your cousin had to pay his gambling debt with his shares of INDIGO, Maggie and I had overheard most of your conversation with him on the yacht yesterday. But let me ask you this? _You do_ still own the majority shares, don't you?

**KENDALL: **smiling responds with: "Yes Mags, It's me, Kendall."

**MAGGIE:** confusion crosses her features as she replies: "H-hi, how are you?..._'and why are you calling me?'_ Mags thought to herself.

**KENDALL:** sensing the wonder in Maggie's voice as she begins to explain the reason for her phone call: "I'm good, Maggie and you?" Continuing before Maggie could answer. "Listen Mags, the reason I'm calling is because I have a little favor to ask you,...would you be willing to grant me this one little thing, it shouldn't be that hard for you do?...

**MAGGIE:** even more perplexed than the fact that Kendall phoned her in the first place responds with:

"O-kay, I'll try?" Shrugging her shoulders as she takes a seat in one of the bar stools at the peninsula.

**KENDALL:** earnestly commands: "NO! Maggie, you have to do this, you can't just try!"

**MAGGIE:** getting a bit irritated by the curly haired brunette's tone of speech counters harshly with: "ALRIGHT, KENDALL, What Is It!"

**KENDALL:** matter-of-fact: "DON'T YOU EVER HURT MY SISTER _OR_ NIECE, AGAIN! GOT IT!"

**MAGGIE:** sighs and softly replies: "I got it, Kendall. I Promise; on my life, I'll never hurt Bianca or Munchie like that again."

**KENDALL:** with seriousness states: "I Mean It Maggie, If You Do, My Mother and I Will _KILL YOU_ and Your Body Will Never Be Found Again."

**MAGGIE:** answers with just a hint of concern because she can tell that Kendall is serious and that what she said to her is very possible; replying: "Kendall, I honestly will never hurt B again, okay.

I would rather _**kill**_ myself than put her or Munchie through any heartache again."

**KENDALL:** calmly: "Okay then. Now that that's taken care of,...Welcome back to the fold, Mags. And if

I were you; I'd make sure that my mother knows that the two of you are back together again sooner rather than later, and that information needs to come from the both of you, okay?"

**MAGGIE:** with gratitude: "Okay and thanks Ken. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

**KENDALL:** with warmth: "Later, Mags. Oh, Maggie wait, I have one more thing to tell you?"

**JACQUES/JB:** devoid of the normal charm that so easily flowed from his lips JB thoughtfully answered Bianca. "Bianca, ma belle dame, _(my beautiful lady)_ yez, I do still own my zhares of INDIGO, but witz ziz unknown factair of 'hom ziz peirzon iz zat ownz my cousin's zhares it iz zust zuch a rizk tew yew. I em zust conzerned zat ziz will prolong ze buyout?"

**BIANCA:** confidently states: "Don't worry about it Jacques, I have a team of CAMBIAS financial experts as well as a few other experts working on this, so, I...We will be forging ahead with this buyout, I can almost 100 guarantee it."

**JACQUES/JB:** "Zoundz good, Bianca. I'm zure yew and ze CAMBIAZ board will work everyzing out, tout de suite."_(right away)_ JB said with a renewed sense of confidence himself.

**BIANCA:** smiling that smile that melts the coldest of hearts; offering: "Well Jacques, I guess we can agree that soon CAMBIAS and INDIGO will be as one." And at that fervent statement both Bianca and JB raise their mugs in a cheer that finally their merger will be coming into fruition in no time soon.

_**Jacques and Bianca say their goodbyes but as Bianca is walking back to her apartment building she has a strange feeling that someone is watching her.**_

**BIANCA:** walking into the penthouse and throwing her jacket on the sofa yelling; actually, more like singing out to Zoe and Miranda: "Zo-ee,... Mii-Mo! Uhm, I wonder where they are?" Binx deciding that she has had enough of work for today but still has some time before she needs to get ready for her double date tonight turns on the XM satellite radio and searches for a station that plays some American Rock-n-Roll preferably Alternative Rock, maybe even some pop, but not that bubble gum fluff stuff. She needs something kind of edgy and wild. 'I need to get a little loose, I really had kind of stressful day.' Lamenting to herself. Finally finding a station that suits her mood, Binx turns up the music and starts to sway and mildly bounce to the beat. Looking at the screen she sees that the song that's currently playing is called... _Hotel by Broken Social Scene_... "Muhm, I kinda like that." Binx, saying a loud to herself. "Mee, too." A familiar yet raspy voice purred in a dreamy tone...standing in the archway leading from the foyer to the living room.

**BIANCA:** turning around smiling as she walks over to the person and says: "Oh, Sweets, You scared me. When did you come in?"

**MAGGIE:** grabbing her Heart into a warm embrace saying: "A couple minutes ago, I was mesmerized by the way you were moving or I would've said something then."

**BIANCA:** playing in her girl's hair; replies with: "Oh, So, why didn't you just join me?"

**MAGGIE:** grins that lop-sided grin that gets B every time; responds with: "Like I said, I was checking out the merchandize." Growling at her Heart.

**BIANCA:** wrapping her arms around her ladyloves neck still playing in her hair; plants a soft kiss on her lips and says: "I need to go get ready, so why don't you come up and keep me company for a while, I think Miranda and Zoe should be back pretty soon so you'll have a little time to spend with her before we have to leave."

**MAGGIE:** arms enveloping the brunettes perfect waist swaying to the song now playing on XM radio..._Nobody Knows Me by Aya Evangelion,..._smiles and starts her conversation with: "Who? Munchie or Zoe?"...laughing at her own joke before she proceeds..."I know who you're talking about, my little Munchkin."

**BIANCA:** kissing Maggie on the forehead before breaking away from her grasp smiles and responds with: "No, I meant Zoe." Now taking the shorter woman by the hand and leading her to the stairs as the go up to the master bedroom.

**MAGGIE:** grins that lop-sided grin and follows her girl's lead up the stairs smacking her behind with her free hand and cheerfully saying: "Muhm, what kind of games can I play with a..." Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** warmly states: "Be nice, Sweets."

**MAGGIE:** smiling replies: "Wha...I wasn't gonna say anything bad."

**BIANCA:** once on the second floor landing she turns and suspiciously eyes the red head then retorts: "Ah uh, sure you weren't, Mags, and I was born yesterday."

**MAGGIE:** pulling her Heart into a gentle kiss before saying: "Well Then, Happy Belated Birthday, Beautiful."

**BIANCA:** smiling at her lady states: "Thanks, Dear...I know I don't _quite_ look my age."

**MAGGIE:** getting lost in Bianca's big brown pools saying: "Your look is...timeless."

**BIANCA:** teary eyed responds with: "Maggie, you are something really special, ya know that?"

**MAGGIE:** smiles and says: "Like what, a rash?"

**BIANCA:** smiles and shakes her head; looking directly in Maggie"s eyes and tells the witty red head: "No, like...short bus special." Both laughing at the statement.

**MAGGIE:** arms still wrapped tightly around her girlfriend responds: "O-kay, well, I can't argue with that."

**BIANCA: **smiles and replies: "Nope, not with the truth, you can't." Absentmindedly playing with some of Maggie's hair that was delicately resting on her shoulders.

**MAGGIE:** inclining to softly whisper in Binx ear: "Baby, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

**BIANCA:** shivering at the warm breath of her lady's words that were reverberating in her ear and now throughout her entire body, with a faint voice replies: "Yes, I should,...but I...don't want to leave you."

**MAGGIE:** gazing into her Heart's big brown eyes as she says: "Boss, I'm not going...Anywhere, not now, not Ever. So, go jump in the shower or whatever and I'll be waiting for you, right over there,...pointing to the big king sized bed that they used to share,...now go." Gently pushing Binx away by the waist, and then blowing her a kiss.

**BIANCA:** grabbing the shorter woman by the forearms, then suddenly she STOPS and stares squarely into her honey's eyes stating: "Maggie, I Love You...More Than You'll Ever Know."

MAGGIE rendered speechless just nods the affirmative as she unsuccessfully tries to stifle the tears that threaten to run down her face. And at that moment, Bianca tenderly relinguished her hold on her lover then turned and walked into the bathroom secretly hoping Maggie would follow her. But not only could the red head not speak, she was also paralyzed...by love, by Bianca's LOVE. A love that was so brilliantly intense it always took her breath away.

As Maggie laid across Bianca's bed, _**their bed**_, she began to reminisce about all the incredible times they had in that very bed. The countless times they made love, feed each other breakfast, played with Miranda and planned the rest of their lives together. Yes, this bed holds a host of memories, some good, some bad, mostly good, though. And oh, how Maggie so desperately wanted to be back; not just in Bianca and Miranda's life on _this_ trail basis, but back in their lives totally and that included the couples' bed; their haven, the place where they dreamt, not only in their sleep but in the quiet of the morning before a cooing precocious little angel, or the smell true French roasting coffee, or the hustle and bustle of their busy school and work filled days over-took them. Yes, In Deed, Maggie wanted the entire package back. And that was just one of the things that she will discuss with her Heart when they have their **big talk**, over the weekend. But little does she know that very topic would come up much sooner than she thought. As her train of thought was now being broken by the sound of...

**ZOE:** floating into the penthouse with Miranda in toe; calling out: "Bianca, dear, we're home...where are you?"

**MIRANDA:** giggling as she squirms trying to escape the Amazon blonde's grip; playfully squeaking out: "Mawm-mee, wear ower you?"

**ZOE:** letting go of the little ball of energy with the light brown eyes and saying: "Mi-Randa, sweetie,

let's go upstairs, maybe your mummy is in her room?"

**MONTE:** racing back into her office upon hearing the phone ring, a little out of breath: "Est-ce que bonjour, Med-Technologie internationale, je peax vous aider?" _("Hello, Med-Tech International, may I help you?")_ Although Monte spoke english beautifully, on her job, she has to be part linguist, speaking very fluent French, German, Italian, also some Spanish, Japanese, and Hindi; one of the many languages that's spoken in her native country of Sri Lanka, as well as good ole American English.

**BERMA:** in a slight high pitched voice; squealing: "Hi-lo JeMontha, it's mama, how ar you, ok?"

**MONTE:** anxiously replies: "Oh, he...hi Mama, I'm well and you."

**BERMA:** with excitement says: "Your sistah, Joienta, an' I will come to visit next week, ok, good."

**MONTE:** desperate to avoid a visit from her family, especially her mom and older sister, tries reasoning with the older set in her ways woman, and attempts to get her to hold off on the trip; exclaiming: "You know what Mama, um, next week is not a good time for Leyah and I, we're really swamped with our jobs and..." Cut off by Mama.

**BERMA:** with a stern voice: "JeMontha, you done't what yaur famillee tou come see you? We will be

thair next week, that ees finel, JeMontha."

**ZOE:** running up the stairs trying to keep up with Miranda; cries out: "Hold..._panting_...on... Mi...Randa... please give...Aunt Zoe...a chance,..._whew_...to catch up with you."

**MIRANDA:** bursting in her mommy's bedroom and much to her delight finding her other mommy there; squeals with glee: "HI MOMMY MAG-GEE!!!"...Rocketing over to the bed jumping on it and then climbing on Maggie's back, right before she flips her over onto the bed and starts to tickle the little girl

when Mandi says: "I happy you here! I missed you, I Luff you," whispering into Maggie's ear, and giving her a lop-sided grin with that puppy dog expression.

**MAGGIE:** looking at the Munchkin with a bewildered gaze then looking up at Bianca who is now leaning against the door-frame of the master bathroom. She'd just witnessed the entire encounter between her daughter and her lover, looking at Mags she starts to open her mouth to speak but is cut off by the dumbfounded red head saying to Binx: "Is she giving me one of_** my looks**_?" Smiling at her Heart and then at mini-Heart.

**BIANCA:** smiles at her ladylove while walking over to the bed to join her two favorite girls; relating: "Well, she is your daughter too, Maggie, so, she's bound to have picked up some of your traits and habits." Sitting on the bed she begins to rub Munchie's back as she gives her a sweet peck on the forehead and then gives one to Maggie in the very same spot.

**MIRANDA:** looking into her mother's eyes she ask: "Mommy, can Mommy MAG-GEE! moof back in wif us, preease!" Now giving her mother that Maggie Stone grin.

Maggie, thinking the same exact thing as Miranda, just happens to glance in the direction of the master suite's doorway and sees Zoe standing there with a somber expression on her face motions for Bianca to check out how sad Zoe looks, noticing for herself she ask the woman to be if she'd like to join them in the bedroom, which as now turned into a make-shift family room.

**BIANCA:** flashing that mega-watt smile at Zoe; poses the question: "Would you like to come and join us were just hanging out a bit before Maggie and I go meet Leyah and Monte for dinner?"

**ZOE:** with some hesitance, not wanting to feel like a third, or rather, fourth wheel, starts to answer the brunette: "I do..." Cut off by Mags.

**MAGGIE:** smiles with warmth at the lady in waiting and says: "Zoe, please come in, you're more than welcome to be in here with us, okay, come on." Gesturing for her to come in the bedroom and have a seat.

**ZOE:** gliding into the room she begins to access Bianca's potential wardrobe for the evening, also giving Maggie the once over as well, saying to Bianca: "Dear heart, is that what you're wearing _out_ tonight?" As Maggie begins to snicker the Amazon blonde turns her attention to what the red head has on, offering: "Maggie darling, your ensemble isn't much better."

**MAGGIE:** playfully lashing out: "Well, Ms. Blackwell, what would you suggest we wear for a casual night out on the town with two old chums, muh?"

**BIANCA: **chiming in: "Yeah, I think jeans and t-shirts are fine..._looking at Mags_...don't you Sweets?"

**MAGGIE:** grinning that crooked smile saying to Zoe and Binx: "Yes Baby, I do think our outfits are perfect for tonight."

**ZOE:** smiles and states with flare: "I suppose, if you're going for that...how shall I put it...lezbo biker chick look."

**BAM:** in unison yelling: "WHAT!" Miranda jumping at the sound of her mommies voices shooting up an octave.

**BIANCA:** talking to Mimo: "We're sorry, sweetie, Mommy Maggie and I were just shocked by what Auntie Zoe said, okay, it's no big deal."

**MIRANDA:** smiles and says: "Otay, now can Mommy MAG-GEE! moof in?!"

**ZOE:** checking out Mags expression and seeing where this conversation might be headed tries changing the subject by flailing her hands around trying to explain herself: "Okay, well, you know that TV program; um..._pinching her forehead trying to recall the name of the show_...Happy Days, that's it, it's set in the 50's, blah, blah, blah."

**MAGGIE:** intently tries to focus on Zoe's explanation but not being able to prevent herself from thinking about why Bianca is avoiding Miranda's question, saying to Zoe: "Yeah, go on." Then makes an inquiry to Binx: "Why don't you want me to move back in Baby?"

**ZOE:** nervously continues as Maggie and Bianca both glare at her then at each other; replies with:"What's that character's name; Tuscarosa, Tuscaloosa, no...Tu..." Cut off by Mags.

**MAGGIE:** talking to Zoe but still glaring at Bianca: "Pinky Tuscadaro."

**ZOE:** excitedly: "Yes Maggie, thank you, that's exactly it...you guys look like Pinky Tusca..." Sensing the tension in the room between BAM makes a suggestion to the Munchkin: "Mi-Randa, sweetie, let's you and I go downstairs to make us a little snack, would you like that?" Taking mini-Bianca's hand as she enthus iastically nods the affirmative, and leading her out of the bedroom so her mommies could talk. Mags mouthing...'thanks', as the two leave the room.

**MAGGIE:** matter-of-fact: "Okay B, tell me why don't you not want me to move back in here?" Searching Bianca's deep browns for some form of honesty.

**BIANCA:** avoiding eye contact with Maggie, she reluctantly seeks a good way to answer the red head without causing an argument; responding: "Mag-gie, I...I'm not...saying that I don't want you to move back in,...but...I do think that we need to wait a little bit longer before we make that step." Now giving Mags a pensive gaze as she waits for her response.

**MAGGIE: **somewhat hurt replies with: "Why? Is it because you still don't completely trust me? That's it, isn't it? You still don't trust me?" Moving from the bed to the chair that's situated next to Bianca's armoire.

**BIANCA:** sighing, contemplating what she's going to say then goes over to where the shorter woman is seated, kneeling down in front of the love of her life placing her hands on her lovers lower thigh area near her knees, licking her lips before she gently utters: "Maggie,...I do trust you...I...I'm working on gaining the trust back...that I'd lost in you when you left us but honestly Mag it's just going to take some time, it's only been 4 days, Sweets, please just be patient with me, okay."

**MAGGIE: **trying to contain the tears that were burning the inside of her eye ducts, opening her mouth to say something decides against saying what she's really feeling and considers Bianca's point of view saying instead: "Although I'm not happy with having to wait to be back with You and Munchie on a more permanent basis, I do understand,...and if I hadn't done what I did we'd never be in this predicament in the first place, so if You can show me forgiveness I can certainly demonstrate some patience and give you the time you need." Maggie spoke those words and deep down she meant them, but she continued to feel a bit hurt and disappointed by Bianca's hot, cold actions when it came down to having total reconciliation.

As Bianca started putting the finishing touches on her outfit; she decided she'd take Zoe up on her suggestion and change into something a little more feminine and while doing so she begins thinking

about she and Maggie's mending relationship. Knowing that it's going to take some time and honest communication but she truly believes that this time around they will make it work _**forever**_. Maggie also deciding to; at least, change her top went downstairs to the office/guest room where her clothes were stored, for now, believing in her heart that things would get back to normal, no, things were going to become much better between the two of them in the near future; a future that would be filled with love, happiness, sadness, success, failures, hopes, dreams and the whole host of emotions, but most of all they would be going through them together. Finally, the two women were ready to go out for the evening and after saying goodnight to Miranda and Zoe; BAM leave the penthouse in silence, both still reveling in their own thoughts that subsequently were about the very same thing that of redeveloping their family bond.

_**Wine, Women and Song...**_

Having been very quiet thru-out the entire ride, Bianca looking out the window and Mags concentrating on driving. **BAM** finally arrives at Cafe au Beres, Maggie parks and quickly exits the vehicle, and Bianca assuming that Maggie is just going to go ahead in the cafe before her because she believes she's still upset with her about the 'move-in' situation. However, the red head pleasantly surprises the brunette by going around to the passenger's side and opening the door for her.

_Bianca and Maggie_ enter Cafe au Beres arm-n-arm both still feeling a bit raw from their earlier conversation but realizing that everything will work itself out for the best in the end. Both women begin

to lighten up so that they can enjoy this time with their friends and each other.

**BIANCA: **smiling at her friends saying: "Hey ladies how's it going..._holding out her arms to embrace them_...you guys look"...Cut off by Monte.

**MONTE:** laughing as she says: "Tired." Everyone starts to laugh.

**MAGGIE:** smiles and chimes in: "No, that's not what she was going to say. What my Sugah Baby was going to say before she was so rudely interrupted was that you guys look great." Now leaning in for a hug.

**BIANCA:** smiling at her girl as she squeezes her hand saying: "That's exactly it Sweets, Thank You."

**MAGGIE: **gives her that Stone grin saying: "You're more than welcome Baby."

**LEYAH:** giving the two reunited lovers a warm smile offering: "Aww, look Baby aren't they cute together?" Saying to her lady.

**MONTE:** reaching over to give Mags a mild punch in the arm and says to her surrogate little sister and her girl: "Yeah Pookie, they are soo cute, I think I'm gonna have to pinch their cheeks."

**LEYAH:** smiles and says: "Which cheeks are you talkin' about Baby." Laughter from all.

**BIANCA:** smiles and whines: "You guys, come on, stop it..._Binx turning a bright red_...we're not a couple of little dolls." Looking at Maggie and mouthing the words "I'm sorry." to her.

**MAGGIE:** brushing some hair from her girlfriend's face whispering "I Love You," in her ear then turns to Leyah and Monte and says: "Yeah leave us love birds alone. There just jealous Boss."Wrapping her arm around her Heart's waist.

**MONTE:** with a puzzled look on her face asks: "Boss, is that some kinda pet name?"

**LEYAH:** smiling with warmth at BAM then her lady saying: "There's nothing wrong with that as a pet name JeMontha." Giving her one and only a wink and sexy smile.

**MONTE:** leaning into her boo within an inch of her lips she gently places hers on her lady's and gives her a tender, loving kiss then says: "I know baby, because you know you're my boss."

**LEYAH:** smiles and softly pulls away from the kiss to gaze in her lovers eyes saying: "Good answer, Je."

**BAM:** lovingly say in unison: "AWW!"

**MAGGIE:** squeezing B just a bit tighter placing her chin on Binx shoulder offering: "Now that's whatcha' call cute, don'tcha think Sugah Baby. And yes, Monte, we have two pet names each; so there." Sticking out her tongue at Leyah and Monte.

**BIANCA: **"Yeah, that's right so don't mess with the dynamic duo of Boss and Sweets." Binx chimed in with a smile on her face.

**MAGGIE:** with a kind of smooth swagger leaning back in her chair says: "That's right yo - or wit Gangsta M. and Sugah Baby...Holla!" The trio of women look on at Maggie dumbfounded and being unable to contain themselves, erupts into roars of laughter.

**BIANCA:** smiling at her ladylove while stroking her hair; shakes her head and says: "Gangsta M.,

so, you shortened it from the original Gangsta Maggie, huh Sweets?"

**LEYAH:** looking at Maggie with a loving smile saying: "No, you did not just say that...Holla?" Laughing at the comical red head.

**MONTE:** leaning forward with her elbows on the table saying: "I told you Mags had some sistuh in her."

**LEYAH:** giving her girlfriend a curious eyeballing and says with good humor: "Both you and Maggie have serious issues, don't you think B?"

**BIANCA:** "Yes, I do Leyah, I think some extensive therapy is necessary." Smiles and winks at Leyah.

**MAGGIE:** still in 'gangsta mode' relating: "Yo, listen up my boos"...Cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA: **"Okay Maggie, you can _chill_ with all the gangsta talk."

**MAGGIE:** laughing at her own folly offers: "I was just gonna say...You got me straight trippin' boo."

**BIANCA:** smiling that wide, bright smile saying: "Okay, and now you're banned from watching 'Bringing Down The House' for a good loong while." Shaking her index finger at her girlfriend.

**MAGGIE:** stifling a laugh as she relays her displeasure with her girlfriends demand: "Aw, but I like Eugene Levy and absolutely love The Queen, come on B, I gotta have my Latifah?"

**BIANCA:** pretending to be annoyed says to Mags with a furrowed brow: "I didn't say you couldn't watch movies with _those_ actors in them, I SAID you were banned from watching _that _particular movie, got it!"

**MAGGIE: **now giving B that pouty puppy dog stare retorts sadly: "Yeah, I got it you meany." Now smiling at the woman of her dreams.

The ladies are now just laughing and joking around some more; just then Franciase comes over to take the ladies orders and gets teased in the process.

**FRANCIASE:** greeting the ladies with a bright warm smile offers: "El-lo ladiez, 'ow air yew diz evening?"

**MONTE:** smiling; relaying in a flirty tone: "Hi Franciase, were fine, _and so are you_."

**LEYAH:** "Will you stop coming on to our server, thank you!" Smiling at her bollywood beauty.

**MAGGIE:** joining in on the fun; commenting on the handsome young man's physique begins: "Well, not only is he good-looking ladies but he has great body too." Ckecking out the 6'2" young hunk's tush.

**BIANCA:** "Um, excuse you, are looking at Franciase's derriere?" Stroking the back of her lady's neck as she speaks to her.

**MAGGIE:** "Huh, uhm, wha?" Acting as if she doesn't know what Binx is talking about, grabs her girl around the waist pulling her close and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

**BIANCA:** pulling away from the sexy kiss lingering in ladylove's warm brown eyes says: "Mmmm, was that to shut me up?"

**MAGGIE:** giving a little laugh smiling, that Stone smile and offers: "I dunno; maybe, did it work?"

**BIANCA:** running her fingers thru her paramours hair retorts: "Um, No."

**LEYAH:** saying in a warm friendly tone: "Okay guys this is cafe not a hotel room, we need to order."

**MONTE:** chiming in: "My Lady's right, I'm sure Francious has a lot of people, I mean, things to do tonight, don'tcha Francie.?" Laughter from all including the man of the hour.

**FRANCIASE:** smiling as answers: "Oui, Monte, zat iz correct. Zo, may I 'ave yewr ordair'z si vous plais."

**MONTE:** curteously offering for her and her lady's guest to go first saying: "After you guys."

**BIANCA:** seeing that Maggie gesture's for her to order first conveys: "Well, I'm really not that hungry so I'll just have a seafood salad with auruegula lettuce and the light house dressing.

**MAGGIE:** smiling at her Heart knowing exactly what she's going to get rattles off: "I'll have the chile pepper-incrusted shark with pureed squash and instead of the baby carrots and if it's possible to get a small auruegula salad with Italian dressing on the side?" Looking and smiling that smile at her friend Leyah, whom is the head chef, assistant manager and soon to be part owner of the cafe.

**LEYAH:** Franciase is now glancing at her to seek her approval for Mags request and of course she gives it, after all who could possibly resist that smile, she then orders her meal: "Franciase, I'm not that hungry either so I'll take the duck salad with the mixed greens and the Chardonnay vinegarette dressing."

**MONTE:** "Okay, I'll have the gourmet turkey burger with the creamy provolone and ausiago cheese sauce, sliced baby portabella mushrooms with roasted fennel leaves and seasoned pomme fretes." Smiling at the thought of her tantalizing burger to come.

**LEYAH:** watching her girlfriend fantasize about her food begins to gently play in her hair teasing her she says: "Hey baby, I bet you cant wait to take a bite outta me can you?" Pretending as if she's the burger. _Just something that Leyah & Monte like to do?_

**MONTE:** smiling but not looking at her girlfriend saying: "You're doin' that thing where you make believe you're my food, right?"

**LEYAH:** "Riight!" Now winking at her lady because she knows the end result from this little play-acting schpiel is always a great evening of love for the two.

**MONTE:** wrapping her arm around the cat-eyed woman's waist says: "So, I should stop fantasizing about my food then, huh?"

**LEYAH:** uttering in a seductive voice: "That's if you know what's good for ya, chief."

**MONTE:** lets her mind wander to naughty places relaying: "Mmmm, well alrighty then."

**MAGGIE:** cuddling up to her heart and coos: "Aww, B, isn't that cute?"

**BIANCA: **smiling while brushing some hair away from her ladyloves face saying: "Yeah, it is, but they're not finished yet?"

**MAGGIE:** gracing her Heart with that infamous lopsided Stone grin conveys: "Oh, yeah, yeah, you're right. They haven't got to the X-rated part yet."

**BIANCA:** melting at her gangsta boo's smile; a smile that just sends chills thru the younger woman's entire being offers: "Yep Sweets, it isn't complete 'til they dirty it up."

**MAGGIE:** smiles a wicked little smile saying: "Mmmm, yes - and that's the best part my Sugah Baby."

**LEYAH:** rejoins in the sexy banter with her one and only, in a smooth easy manner relays: "So, why don't you just hold that last thought until later tonight"...Cut off by her girl

**MONTE: **with anxious anticipation rattling off: "Then I can eat you instead?"

**LEYAH: **smiling with loads of sex appeal saying: "You got it chief."

**MONTE:** almost with child-like ferver replies: "All night long, I hope."

**LEYAH:** with love: "Well, most of the night, remember we both have an early day tomorrow."

**MAGGIE:** simulating the 'it's safe' signal that's used in baseball saying: "And it's done."

Just then Gabrielle comes rushing to their table, some semi-disaster has happened and Gerard and Franciase are going head to head with one another, so Leyah has to go tend to the matter. BAM notices that Monte is kind of upset about something.

**BIANCA:** looks warmly at Monte with concern offers: "You look a little worried hon, what's wrong? Your not concerned about what's going on in the kitchen are you?"

**MAGGIE:** offering with much affection in her voice saying: "Yeah, I mean whatever it is you know Le's gonna handle it."

**MONTE: **somberly conveys: "No guys, I'm not concerned about that, it's something personal; something I need to talk to Auleyah about." Leaning forward with her elbows on the table playing with her napkin.

**MAGGIE:** giving her play big sister a comforting smile says: "Well it must be serious, you used her full name. Is it something you can talk with us about? M"...cut off by Binx

**BIANCA:** placing her hand on top of Monte's which is now resting on the table, saying with love and concern: "Yeah, maybe we can help?"

**MONTE:** pondering the offer saying: "I donno, maybe you can?"

_**It's Gettin' Hot In Here...So Take off All Your ... ?...**_

_As Leyah and Gabby are walking towards the kitchen the chef asks her hostess what's happening in there and as she is about to answer this is what they walk in on..._

**FRANCIASE: **screaming angrily to 1st. Sous Chef Gerard: Les clients au tableau 8 avait attendu plus de 20 minutes, combien de plus long il sera? Vous avez du aller abattre l'agneau vous-meme ou ce qui?!

_("The customers at table 8 have been waiting for over 20 minutes, how much longer will it be? Did you have to go out and slaughter the lamb yourself or what?!")_

**GERARD:** while cutting some lamb shanks for the current meal he is preparing in a menacing tone to Franciase:"Si vous ne sortez pas de mon visage je...holding his chef's knife making an X in the air

with it... vous utiliserai comme viande dans prochain bombe!"

_("If you don't get out of my face...holding his chef's knife making an X in the air with it...you will be the meat in the next dish!")_

**FRANCIASE:** smirking at the gawky looking Sous Chef retorts: "Mmuph, bien, il aucun doute rendra votre gout de nourriture meilleur,"...Cut off by Leyah.

_("Mmuph, well, it's no doubt that I'll make your food taste better,")...Cut off by Leyah._

**LEYAH:** with disappointment in her voice yelling at the two arguing men to stop their ranting, is now surveying the entire kitchen staff for some sort of intelligent response to this strange and sudden surge of negative energy that's crept into her otherwise very productive well run kitchen relays: "Okay somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on in here...And I Mean NOW or everyone in here will be on all night clean-up duty for a week...so someone better start talking NOW!"

Everyone; from the 2nd. Sous Chef; american culinary student, **Calli**, two servers and two dishwashers and the matre 'd were all viewing this bizarre outburst in what is normally a fun, fast paced, albeit cramped clean tightly run kitchen at Cafe au Beres_...will this seemily out of place scuffle between the top server and Assistant Chef and Leyah's semi-rage mode, which any other time has such a firm yet fair philosphy when it comes to dealing with her staff: respect all, work hard and be encouraging to one another appears to have been side-tracked by this unfortunate flare-up of male egos... be the tide that turns BAM's entire evening on it's ear?_

**MAGGIE: **sincerely asking Monte how she and Bianca can help: "Mon, whatever it is we... motioning to Binx...would like to help. I mean, as much as you guys have helped me out, well, helped us both really, we owe you, so come on tell us what's wrong?"

**MONTE:** deliberates for a second then decides to let them know what's on her mind: "Well, my mom called me today..._silent pause_... she and my older sister want to come for a visit...and...let's just say the two of them and Leyah don't necessarily, muhm, how can I put it - connect! So to speak. But honestly my mother and Joie _really do like_ Leyah but they don't acknowledge her as my girlfriend, which, of course, just makes Le _**crazy! **_

**BIANCA:** being in total agreement with Leyah's point of view; speaks out: "I completely see where Leyah would be upset by that Monte. Come on, how long have you two been together; nearly eight years. Leyah deserves better than second class status in your life; even if it means standing up to your family about the woman you claim to Love and Cherish and we know _**how**_ much you do."

**MAGGIE:** sits silent for a moment then chimes in: "Ya know, I totally get what you're saying baby but sometimes things aren't that black and white. I mean, Mon can't just blow off her family like that."

**BIANCA:** giving Maggie a slightly perplexed look responds: "Maggie, I didn't say for Monte to blow off her family, what I said was that she may need to stand up to her family in order to defend

her _**own**_ family, because that's exactly what Leyah is _**her family**_ just like Miranda and you are mine."

**MONTE: **not wanting to be the cause of an argument between Bianca and Maggie jumps back in the conversation: "Hey guys, thank you for listening and you both make very good points, but ultimately the call is mine and I'm just gonna have to figure this one out for myself."

**MAGGIE:** half-laughing replies with: "Yeah, I hear ya. But if you do need someone to talk to, you know where to find me" Cut off by Bianca.

**BIANCA:** with affection: "You know where to find the both of us." Running her fingers through Maggie's hair.

**CALLI:** stepping forward, starts to tell her version of the story: "Um Leyah, the blame shouldn't be placed on either Gerard nor Franciase, the fault is actually mine?"

Leyah as well as the rest of the staff looks on in heated anticipation at how the argument between the 1st Assistant Chef and the head server was caused by Calli?

**LEYAH:** with a curious calm offers: "O-kay Calli, let's have it. How'd you start all this mess?" Already suspecting that Calli is an opportunist; chooses to bait her a little to see exactly how far she'll go to advance her career?

**BIANCA:** in a concerned tone: "I hope everything is alright back there, Leyah's been gone for quite a while now." Glancing down at her watch.

**MONTE: **worry crossing her face retorts: "She has hasn't she? I"ll go and check; be right back."

bizz, bizz, bizz... Maggie's mobile vibrates through her purse, she digs in her handbag and see's it's David, sighs and answers it with a bit of hostility: "What is it David? What has Crazy Aunt Vanessa

done now?!"

**DAVID: **somewhat frustrated: "Ya know what Maggie, maybe I'll just stop giving a damn about you, Bianca and Miranda. Yeah, I can call off the P.I. and his staff that I hired...to stop watching out for you guys so my crazy ass mother can just get rid of all of you, how about that! Would you like that Mags, Huh!"

**MAGGIE:** a little shocked by the outburst softens her tone: "Sorry Dave, no harm meant, geez. I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me and my family...looking and Bianca as she talks to David...we appreciate all you're doing for us." Binx chiming in.

**BIANCA:** putting her face next to Mags' and talking into the phone saying to David: "My Sweets tells it true, David. We are very much abliged by your help. But once Maggie told me about everything with your mom I took the liberty of hiring some additional security for all of us and that includes you too; so we've got all our backs covered."

**DAVID:** pleasantly surprised says: "Oh, well, thank you Bianca, that's extremely generous of you, especially after what I did...helping Babe and all; but, then again, you were always a very generous person."

**BIANCA:** smiling at Maggie as she's replies to her cousin: "No problem David, no matter what has happened with us in the past, you are family, you're Mags family so now you're mine too."

David genuinely feeling that Bianca meant what she said thanked her again and promised he'd be in touch soon, but next time he'd be a little less stressed than he was this time. After hanging up from BAM David called Kirby to get a report of his mother's whereabouts and dealings?

**DAVID:** "Hey Kirby, it's David. Anything new going on?" David asked with concern.

**KIRBY:** "No, not much Davey, m'boy." He said with a friendly grin on his face. "I expect to hear something by tomorrow or the next day though, I put out fielders in a few key places so we should here something soon."

**DAVID:** "Thanks, Kirb, I really appreciate all the extra special attention you're putting on this case,

it' s a huge load off my mind." Thinking to himself at what a great friend Kirby's been through all

this trouble with his mother.

**MONTE:** walking into the kitchen just as Calli was about to explain herself, asking: "Hey babe,

did you forget a-bout us,...noting the tension in the room which was thick enough to cut with one

of the many chef's knifes...continuing...because Mags, B and your _Pookie Bear_ here...pointing to herself...are getting a little lonesome out there." Looking around the room; again asking to no one

in particular,...what's going on in here?"

**LEYAH:** matter-of-fact: "That's what we're all waiting to hear from Calli?"

**MAGGIE:** with a bit of apprehension saying to her lover: "Bianca, you know that I didn't mean anything by what I said to Monte earlier, don't you?"

**BIANCA:** looking at Maggie with warmth and love responding with a lingering kiss saying: "Does that answer your question?"

**MAGGIE:** moans then replies: "Mmmm, Yes Boss. Hey Sugah Baby?"

**BIANCA:** "Yes, I am too." Answering Mags question before she even ask it. And yes, I know, I am the Amazing Kreskin, and I Love You Too." She starts laughing then Maggie follows suit only she included one or two of her infamous snorts for further amusement for Bianca.

**CALLI:** purposefully taking her time in answering so not to say the wrong thing or say anything the wrong way begins: "Well, earlier when Gerard was preparing the order for table seven I starting asking him a lot of questions about the big dinner banquet we're having tomorrow night and I think that just threw him off a bit in prepping for table eights order. Speaking to Gerard..."My apologies Gerard if that caused you to slip up in anyway? And maybe Franciase wouldn't have gotten grief from the patrons at" Cut off by Leyah.

**LEYAH: **studying Calli's face in order to gage her sincerity and still not quite getting a complete read on her decides to reserve judgement for later so she and her girlfriend can get back to their dinner guest and her staff can get back to work. Finishing Calli's sentence and then relaying to her entire crew: "Table eight, right. Okay, everyone; the shows over, so you can all get back to your stations, Thank You." Turning to her lady and gently stroking her face sweetly saying: "I'm so sorry baby, I'll have to make this up to you."

**MONTE:** grinning with a sly smile saying: "Oh, and I've got plenty of ideas for you to do just that."

**LEYAH:** smiles and lovingly looks at her girl and says: "I'm sure you do, bay, I'm sure you do. Now Let's get back to Bianca and Maggie."

Leyah and Monte rejoin Bianca and Maggie and for the next two hours or so they talk and laugh and just simply enjoy their meals and one another's company. After giving their hugs and kisses goodnight

as **BAM** leaves the cafe. Maggie ask, "Hey Sugah Baby, you wanna drive?" Smiling as she dangled the car keys then ducked so she wouldn't catch another smack to the back of the head as she did earlier in the day. "Come here, you." Bianca said as she chased Maggie to the Jaguar.

Maggie was now driving Bianca home but she wasn't quite ready to go home yet. Not having a clear destination in mind the feisty red head offers.

**MAGGIE:** lovingly ask: "So, My Sugah Baby since you're not ready to go home yet why don't we just go back to my place for quick dessert since we didn't have any at au Beres?"

**BIANCA:** joyfully agrees: "That sounds like a plan to me."

Upon reaching Maggie's apartment building once Maggie parked Bianca jumped out of the car and jetted around to the driver's side opening the car door for her lover to exit and shutting the door behind her she then with much urgency placed a passionate kiss on the pleasantly surprised shorter woman's soft lips.

**MAGGIE:** slightly out of breath and taken aback gently uttered: "Wow! What did I do to deserve that?" Smiling at the tall brunette with love in her eyes.

**BIANCA:** smiling back at Maggie with both love and lust in her eyes retorts: "Because you're You and I Can." She stated with confidence.

**MAGGIE:** somewhat dumfounded by Bianca's cockiness saying: "Oh, I see."

**BIANCA:** leaning against Maggie with almost all of her weight placing soft slow kisses on her girlfriends lips and cheeks and now nibbling her left earlobe moaning in Maggie's ear with a throaty husky lust-filled voice: "I Want You."

**MAGGIE:** swooning trying to speak but finding it difficult from the heat of Bianca's body and the intensity of her words of lust ringing in her ear she could barely stand much less say anything, but, finally gaining a small gasp of air _and opportunity_ she dreamily squeaks out: "I...I want you too."

**BIANCA: **grabbing Mags tightly around the waist and planting one more earth-shattering kiss on her Sweets before letting go and grabbing her hand and pulling her lady into the apartment complex. Saying with gusto: "Let's run up the stairs, it's quicker." Practically dragging Maggie up the three flights of stairs but before her girl could get the key out to unlock the door her passion for the sensual woman with reddish brown hair took hold of her possession once again as she shoved Maggie eagerly into the door and ferociously started to lavish her lover with unadulterated kisses and gropes of her breast and ass like it would be the last time that she would ever experience this pleasure again.

**MAGGIE:** finding the strength to momentarily pull away from Bianca to try and turn around and open her apartment door; tries saying to her extremely amorous girlfriend whom is still kissing and fondling her: "Uhm ba...Mmmm...please I...Mmmm...need to unloc...Mmmm...the door." Again feeling weak-kneed at her lady's touch leans against the door to try to gain her composure. This time however Maggie gets a little help from a neighbor.

**LEYAH:** saying goodnight to Gabby who's locking up the cafe for her: "Goodnight, Gabrielle and thank you again for all your help today. You know no matter what goes on here you always come through for me, you're always willing to go that extra mile, and I really appreciate it." Leyah said with heartfelt conviction to Gabby whom could always smooth things over with anything that had to do with restaurant. After the fight earlier in the evening between Franciase and Gerard and with Calli claiming that she was the one that was responsible for starting the whole thing, which Leyah didn't buy. Gabrielle went back to the kitchen and gave the staff a good ole fashion pep talk, well, more like tongue lashing, about how grateful they should be working with such a generous and gifted chef who's not a raving lunatic or selfish insecure bitch who's unwilling to share her knowledge, expertise or time to anyone who needs it. And they all know that that's very rare in the cut-throat..._pun intended_...culinary world.

**GABRIELLE:** smiling with warmth at Leyah: Aucun probleme, c'etait mon plaisir. Ils tout devraient avoir su mieux, sil vous plait. _(No problem, it was my pleasure. They all should have known better, please.)_ Gabby normally spoke in her native tongue when she was tired.

**LEYAH:** smiles as she gives her right hand woman a comforting nod saying: "Bien, merci encore

et bonne nuit, Gabby."_(Well, thank you again and goodnight, Gabby.)_

Once Leyah slid into the cream colored leather interior of the BMW 3 Series Convertible in Champagne Gold that Monte bought for her as gift on becoming Head Chef and soon to be part owner of Cafe au Beres, Leyah couldn't help but notice that Monte was a little distracted.

**LEYAH:** in a loving tone ask: "Baby, what's wrong, you look worried about something?" Gently running her fingers thru her girlfriend's hair as she continues: "Is there something you want to talk to me about, you know you can tell me anything." Her eyes pleading with love and concern to Monte.

**MAGGIE:** 'saved by belle,' she thought to herself, then she spoke: "Hi Noelle,...hi sweetie. How are you doing? Standing straight up she's now elbowing Bianca in the stomach as a sign that she should stop teasing her with her sexual prowess.

**NOELLE:** smiling at the ladies: "El-lo Mz. Maggie, I em very well and yew." The adorable little girl of about eight or nine said in a very adult manner.

**MAGGIE:** fidgets as B gently pinches her waist before leaning in and seductively whispering in her ear: "Oh, yes, Bianca this is my neighbor, Noelle, Noelle this is my friend,...Bianca softly nudging Maggie in the side coaxing her into giving her a better title. "I mean, _**my very, very, special friend**_, Bianca." She said somewhat embarrassed.

**BIANCA:** smiling that million dollar smile at the light brown haired little girl before saying: Hi Noelle, Ms. Maggie and I are both doing very well. Thank you for asking." The medium sized package in the little girl's hands caught Bianca's eye so she asked her about it. "Honey, what's in the package." Maggie, now also spotting the box.

**NOELLE:** looking down at her hands at said package answers the brunette's question: "Oh, zorry, I forget, my Ma-Ma asked me tew give ziz tew yew Mz. Maggie, it came a little while ago." Handing the shorter woman the package.

**MAGGIE:** taking the package and eyeing the label, realizing what it is; tries to make the chit chat with Noelle brief so she can get Bianca, herself and the package inside as soon as possible before Bianca starting asking a whole lot of questions about it. "Well, thank you Noelle and tell your mom I said hi and thank her for accepting the package for me." Maggie not waiting for a reply from the little girl, opens the front door and rushes herself, B and the package into the apartment.

Once inside she races to the bedroom to hide the package, she knows how nosey B can be so she immediately starts talking about anything to divert attention from that damned package.

**MAGGIE:** coming out of the bedroom: "So baby, how about that dessert and coffee? That sure sounds good to me right about now." Walking into the kitchen and going into cabinet to retrieve a couple of mugs but being unable to reach them she then turns her attention to her girlfriend, so she could ask her to get the mugs down from the top shelf for her, however B is now headed towards the bedroom, she calls out: "Bianca, where are you going?!"

**BIANCA:** smiles as she responds: "I was just going to the bedroom to change, can I not go into my lady's Chambre a coucher _(Bedroom)_ to change into something more comfortable?

**MAGGIE:** knowing exactly what B is going into the bedroom for Mags rushes to the bedroom door and blocks it then plants a very sultry kiss on the tall woman. "Mmmm, there,...pulling away from the kiss she lightly licks Bianca's bottom lip for emphasis and then tells her,...it's more where that came from," right before she pulls Bianca away from the door.

**BIANCA:** reluctantly decides to lay off the package and get back to what they were doing at the door before Noelle interrupted. "Okay Sweets, I'll just continue where we left off then." Moving towards Maggie like a panther in heat she grabs her lady by the waist and captures her in a bear hug as she bestows kiss after kiss all over Maggie's upper body.

**MAGGIE: **smiling as she then grabs Bianca by the back of her head pulling her closer as she returns each kiss with an even hungrier one. "Sugah Baby, where is all of this passion coming from anyway?" Saying to her lady between kisses.

**BIANCA:** ignoring Maggie's question, she starts pushing her into the kitchen where she then picks her up and places her on the counter and begins to unbutton her shirt and is now placing soft slow kisses on the sides of her breast, seductively asking: "How does this feel, Sweets?" Now licking the sexy red head's cleavage as she unclasp her bra. Maggie not resisting anything that Bianca is doing to her starts to answer but is interrupted by her lover sucking on her left breast and as B begins to unbutton then unzip the shorter woman's jeans; tugging at the waist trying desperately to remove them, offers: "Here, let me help you outta this stuffy ole pair of denim." Smiling as she continues to feast on Maggie's supple breast yet very hard nipples that were ever so sensitive to her touch.

**MAGGIE:** trying to talk to the amorous brunette while she was busy drinking in her breast and trying

to take off her pants at the same time, utters: "Mmmm,...B...wher... mmm...oh ga... Bian... shit... oh...wha...mmm...are yo...uhh..." Maggie unable to complete her sentence decides it would be best to just assist her lover by lifting herself up so that the brunette could have full access at removing her jeans and once the item was removed, Bianca quickly pushed the front of Maggie's panties to the side and eagerly slid three of her fingers inside the shorter woman's hot wet throbbing core bringing her to pleasure unparalleled.

**MONTE:** with her hands on the steering wheel looking straight ahead as she says: "Well baby, I do have something to tell you and I know that you're not gonna like it." Monte now turning to face her lover, continues: My mom called earlier today,...she and Joie wanna come for a visit...next week." Now looking down at the two cup holders that have to-go cups with the contents still half full in them.

**LEYAH: **sighing before she responds: "O-kay,... I guess I can manage a short stay from them, how long do they plan on staying anyway, or do you know?"

**MONTE:** surprised at Leyah's calm de-meaner replies: "You're not mad? And I'm not sure yet how

long, but babe, you're not upset that they wanna come visit, _really?_"

**LEYAH:** smiles warmly at her girlfriend then says: Mon, they're your family, they have every right to see you. Besides I know how much they mean to you, so yes, of course, it's fine with me if your mom and big sister want to spend time with you." Leaning over and giving her lady a soft kiss on the cheek.

**MONTE:** happy and still a bit shocked by her girls reaction chooses not to look a gift horse in the mouth starts the car up and says: "Thank You, Baby, I realize that my family can be quite the jagged little pill but well they are family...and so _**are you**_, don't ever forget that." The bronzed beauty spoke with heart-felt love.

**BIANCA:** enraptured by her lover's desire for her seductively purrs: "Mmmm...Sweets, you feel sooo good, I don't ever wanna stop makin' love to you."

**MAGGIE:** the red head was now spread eagle on the kitchen peninsula as the brunette had her way with her, responding to Binx in a voice barely above whisper: "Ohh, Biancaa, mmmm...I don't want you to stop either. I Love You." Relinquishing all control to her more than capable doe-eyed lover, Maggie, who's torso was contorting erratically to the rhythm of Bianca's hand maneuvering masterfully inside the tempting doctor to be, eventually causing Maggie's love to overflow like a cascading waterfall.

**BIANCA:** shivering to the full-fillment of their insatiable longing that both she and Maggie just experienced quietly murmurs to her lover: "I Love...You...Too."

**MAGGIE:** slightly shivering, lying on the counter still exhausted, passionately sighed: "Baby?"

**BIANCA:** sweetly replies: "Yes."

**MAGGIE:** with love and lust dripping from her voice, says: "Please, take me to bed."

Bianca granting her lovers request she picks up the sexy red head and carries her to the bedroom, when Mags wraps her arms around the sultry brunettes neck and rest her head on Binx left shoulder she utters:

"I just wanna be close to you." Upon reaching the bed and gently laying the sensual red head down begins to remove the rest of her own clothes before gingerly sliding under the covers and spooning Maggie, the taller woman tenderly ask: "Sweets, what's in the package." The shorter woman nuzzling deeper into her lover's warm body whispers: "I'll show you tomorrow night." And with that said the two fall into a peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 8

**COMING HOME: **

**CHAPTER 8 The Interlude**

_**Here Comes The Sun...**_

Glimpses of daylight began to spill through the chartreuse blinds that covered the small bedroom windows and

was now currently teasing the partially exposed bodies of the two women that lay there in the afterglow of love. The brunette awakened first gazing at her lover through love and lust filled eyes, she wandered to herself; how

blessed she was to have such a smart sexy beautiful woman whom was so in love with her. As more of the sun began to seep through the windows the brunette gently brushed strands of the red heads hair away from her face and at the subtle motion her lover's touch she began to stir slowly opening the right eye then the left. Seeing that

her Heart was already wide awake and looking up into her big soulful brown eyes that were definitely the windows to her soul she softly uttered..."Mhmm, Good Morning, Gorgeous."

**BIANCA:** with a bright smile cooing: "Good A.M. to You too sleepy head." She then placed a loving kiss on her ladylove's forehead.

**MAGGIE:** smiling a half smile with one eye opened saying: "What time is it Baby?" As she put her left arm over her eyes to block out the glare of the sun.

**BIANCA:** glancing over at the clock saying to her love: "It's 7:02 am. Do you have somewhere to be My Sweets?" Giving her lover one of her illuminating smiles as she queried then ran her finger from Maggie's lips down to her cleavage.

**MAGGIE:** turning her body more so she could face her lady saying: "No, not unless you're going somewhere, because that's the only place I want to be, with You and the Munchkin." Gently stroking her Hearts cheek.

**BIANCA:** musing..._doctor with Zoe today_...replying: "Mhmm, Sweets, I'd love to do nothing more than spend the whole day with You and Munchie, but I've got to go with Zoe to see that specialist, remember the one I told you about a couple of days ago. Then afterward we're suppose to have a girls day out, just Munchie, Zoe and I, but later on tonight You and I are going to get together,...lingering into her lady's eyes which now have a noticeable sadness to them..."Sweets, baby,...You okay?"

**MAGGIE:** with some melancholy saying in a gentle voice: "I know Sugah Baby, I do remember you telling me about that but I was just hoping that maybe the three of us could do something together today instead. Ya know after Zoe's appointment?" Feeling a bit guilty for trying to coax Binx into changing her plans, but Mags really needed to be close with her family today.

**BIANCA:** seriously reflecting on the situation remarks: "You know what, I'll talk to Zoe and we'll just have to make the girls day out another day 'cause if my lady needs me, you got me." Smiles tenderly as she caresses Maggie's face which now wears that infamous lop-sided grin that makes Bianca melt every time.

**MAGGIE:** saying with elation as she smothers her Sugah Baby with kisses: "Oh, Baby, Thank You... mmmth...Thank You...mmmth...Thank You...mmmth...Thank You Soo Much Boss, You Don't Know How Much This Means To Me, Honestly! To be spending some alone time; just the three of us, we haven't had that in...my God,..." Maggie's words were interrupted by the amorous brunette.

**BIANCA:** in a serious yet loving tone: "Six months." Her deep soulful eyes now searching her lady's for a genuine connection which she eagerly receives.

**MAGGIE:** tenderly caressing B's face saying with love: "Baby, I know how hard it was on you and Miranda, when I..." dropping her gaze, as well as her voice an octave laments..."left, but Baby I'm going do everything in my power to make it up to you and the Munchkin, I promise you that." Sitting up in the bed and looking down into her lover's eyes.

**BIANCA:** looking up at Maggie tenderly caressing her stomach saying: "I know you'll try your best Mags and that's all I can ask, that's all I'm gunna ask of you."

_**And at that moment**_ Bianca sits up and lets her fingers seductively swerve their way down to Maggie's soft bush seeking approval to enter and willingly receiving it, she begins to please the love of her life with; at first, gentle rhythmic thrust then elevating the level of intensity by increasing the momentum to more powerful ones which produces a sea of molten love that effortlessly flows from the red head's center. Maggie was overwhelmed by the authority in which Bianca possessed over her in the love-making department. She had become even more confident and creative which pleased Maggie to no end. The way she used her fingers was sheer joy and pain all wrapped into one, winding and weaving her way in the sensual red head's aching core. Maggie with her head thrown back, eyes closed, trying to maintain her balance by holding herself up with her arms behind her; and with her hands tightly gripping the Golden Sunset colored 670 thread count Sateen sheet for she could no longer withstand the ferocity in which Bianca's fingers moved inside her; like a hurricane tearing thru a small town and Maggie it's unsuspecting victim. _Loosing all control, she then collapses on the dark brown sleigh bed like the Great Wall of China._

**BIANCA:** smiling as she removes her fingers from her paramours river of love saying: "Sweets, You okay baby?" During Bianca's reign of pleasure and pain Maggie was rendered speechless, barely able to utter even the slightest of murmurs; she was just so overwhelmed by the act itself.

**MAGGIE:** attempting to gain her composure she opens her mouth to speak but is only able to mutter: "ah, uh."

**BIANCA:** closing her eyes begins to lick the taste of her lover from her fingers with Maggie watching her intently. Taking her fingers and slowly passing her tongue over each one that was a part the excavation of her ladylove. Then opening her big browns she notices how ardently Maggie's gaze is, queries: "Do you wanna taste? You're delicious." B said in a sexy whisper with a lustful smile on her face.

**MAGGIE:** gently shaking her head yes, Bianca then lovingly places one finger in her lady's mouth and as she does she starts to moan at the thrill of her her lover sucking her finger and enjoying the taste of herself. Maggie regaining her strength saying: "Mmmm, you're right, I am." She then takes the other three digits in her hungry mouth.

_**Back in Pine Valley**__...In the Kane and Montgomery home where Erica reigned supreme. Plans were being set for a visit to Paris toward the end of the month. The entire clan was excited about going; Erica, Jackson, Lily, Reggie, Josh, Kendall, Zach, Spike, and even the unborn baby Slater, at least according to Kendall from by the way he or she was kicking. And perhaps even Greenlee? All of this unbeknownst to the two re-ignited love birds back in the City of Lights_.

**BIANCA:** becoming even more aroused at the sight of her lover enjoying the taste of herself, she then takes her free hand and begins to finger herself slowly letting her index finger slide over her slick throbbing clit moaning: "Muhmm,...Maggie, fuck me."

**MAGGIE:** gently kissing each finger upon removing them from her mouth she then starts to place slow deep kisses on her Hearts lips, deliberately sucking each one tenderly then sliding her tongue over them. She and Bianca's tongues then start play a game of cat and mouse, darting in and out and around and around until a-last the cat/Maggie caught the mouse/Bianca and swallowed it whole, so to speak, actually it was more like sucking it whole over and over and over again. Between rounds of tongue hockey and cat and mouse the tantalizing red head said to the equally seductive brunette:"All..._mmmth_...I..._mmmth_...want... _mmmth_...to..._mmmth_...do..._mmmth_... is... _mmmth_...to..._mmmth..._fuck..._mmmth_...you..._mmmth_..day..._mmmth_...and..._mmmth_...night..._mmmth._"

_**Who Can It Beee... Now...?**_

**BIANCA:** reaching out to answer the phone but she's stopped before she could pick up to the receiver by Maggie placing her arm over her's then grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers and begins to slide her tongue down the brunette's chin, neck in-between her collarbone, her cleavage down her stomach on to her navel then to her..._**Thringaling... Thringaling...Thringaling...**_

**MAGGIE:** with a bit of exasperation barks: "Damn it, who in the **fuck** is that calling this time of morning anyway?"

**BIANCA:** in a calming voice: "Sweets, it could be Zoe calling about our daughter, we need to answer it."

**MAGGIE:** now in a more relaxed tone taking the receiver from the phone saying first to B: "You're right Baby...then to the person on the other end..."Hello,...oh, hey Leyah?"

**LEYAH:** with warmth and some hesitation responds: "Hi Mags, I'm sorry if I woke you guys, but I just wanted to apologize again about last night. You know; that mess with the kitchen,... I just don't know what got into to Francaise and Gerard, they normally get along pretty well. Again, please forgive the intrusion; last nights' and this mornings' as well. And oh, I forgot to tell you guys that I ran into...turning her attention away from the phone to speak to her girlfriend, Monte..."Yeah Bay, I'm telling Mags about it right now,...okay, I ran into _**Lydia**_ yesterday morning and I meant to tell you guys last night, but with all the drama I forgot." The caramel beauty conveyed.

**MAGGIE:** not knowing where to start first, she just kinda repeats everything Leyah just told her to Binx and then says to Leyah. "Hon, that's okay we were up anyway, and apologies aren't necessary, it wasn't your fault that things got out of hand with your staff; stuff happens...and you obviously handled the situation beautifully, because B and I had a great time with you guys, as always...Bianca chiming in from the background..."Yeah, a really great time!"..."Mhm uh, that's my Sugah Baby, planting a quick kiss to her Hearts lips,...Leyah says hey girl,..."Hey back," was Bianca's reply; her face pressed against her lady's saying to Leyah. "Well, Le, B and I were right in the middle of something,..." Cut off by Leyah.

**LEYAH:** smiling as she says: "TMI, say no more. I'll just let you get back to...clearing her throat...what you were doing and I'll talk with you guys later, okay, have fun, bye." Hanging up the phone smiling and shaking her head, saying to Monte, "Those two really do love each other, constantly, if ya know what I mean?"

**MONTE:** smiles then replies: "Yes baby I do." She uttered with raised eyebrows giving her lady a knowing look.

**LEYAH:** grinning from ear to ear saying with love: "Baby, what,...I thought you had to be in the office early this morning, we..." Cut off by Monte.

**MONTE:** crawling across the bed to be closer to her woman retorts: "I am, but like you; I'm the boss, so I can be a little late." Now putting her arms around her lady's waist and planting a seductive kiss along the base of her neck then up to her earlobe, gently beginning to nibble on it then lick around her entire ear.

**LEYAH:** moaning then utters: "Mmmm,...Bay,...you know what that does to me?" Leaning her head back to kiss her lover then continues to say: "Baby, you are soo insatiable."

**MONTE:** kissing her back with a bit more urgency then taking another nibble of her left earlobe smiles and says: "Well like Mags always says _'When in Rome,'_ so I'm just following my play sister's sentiments...about loving your lady, I Think It's Extremely_kiss/moan_Important_kiss/moan_To_kiss/moan_Show_kiss/moan_The_kiss/moan_ One_kiss/moan_You_kiss/moan_Love" Cut off by her lady.

**LEYAH:** turning around and pushing her one and only on the bed saying: "Stop talking and show me whatcha got."

Leyah spoke with sexy confidence as she straddled her lover and planted salacious kisses to her lips again and again.

**MONTE:** grabbing her girlfriend by the waist and pulling her closer into her saying in a very suggestive manner:

"But can you handle what I've to give?"

**LEYAH:** gazing at her lover with desire utters: "Just Bring It." And at that moment the two ladies begin to partake in the lovers' waltz...a series of passionate kisses followed by hand to hand combat, so to speak; finger play if you will; Le shifting as the lead of this provocative dance, begins teasing Mon with her tongue gently caressing every part of her curvaceous body as if it were a winding river a river that harbored the meaning of life in all of its wonder.

**MONTE:** contorted her body with every move that Leyah's tongue made over her flawless smooth bronzed skin, making the Bollywood beauty moan with pleasure: "Mhmm...bay...don't stop."

**LEYAH:** continued licking and kissing her lover with passion, halting every so often, only momentarily, to gaze at the woman she called home. Ravishing and relishing every inch of the golden silky skin that lied beneath her, wanting, no, needing to unravel the mystery that JeMontha had to offer. Devouring each piece of her lovers flesh as if her life depended upon it. Monte could hardly stand the barrage of devotion that her caramel queen bestowed upon her, practically melting at her lover's touch, although she was the one that initiated the early morning romp Leyah has most certainly taken over the carnal festivities. In between the kisses and the exploration of Monte's body Leyah triumphantly says: "Now who's in charge?" Still exploring her lady's right breast with her tongue as she seductively uttered.

**MONTE:** in a daze from the sexual siege Le was putting on he sensually cried out: "You are, Ba-bee, you are."

And as they continued their love-making tug of war...

**Somewhere across town** Vanessa Bennett, formerly, Hayward and Cortlandt was making plans to destroy all of those who, she feels, was responsible for her being sent to prison; the psych ward of the prison, no less. And at the top of her hit list was her own first born son, Dr. David Hayward. He was the one who told the doctors in the hospital where she spent a short time right after trying to kill Maggie, her niece, whom was also at the top of that list for confronting her her about _having something _to do with her sister Frankie's death. But the really deep wound came when her _own_ son, David had conveyed to the medical staff at the Oakhaven that his mother had serious issues that she needed to deal with, which was/is very true. Vanessa has been responsible for the deaths of quite a few of her own relatives; her niece, Frankie, Maggie's twin and Bianca's girlfriend, her husband and David's father, and of course her son, Leo, the apple of her eye, as convoluted as it was she did love him. She also kidnapped Leo's wife, Greenlee, attempting to do away with her as well. But for some twisted reason Vanessa didn't seem to think that any of those deaths and kidnappings or any of the other assorted crimes she's committed were her fault, she always had an excuse for every evil deed she did, and whomever got in her way be damned. Now it was time for payback she surmised and with the help of Cecelia, whom was the other woman in the BAM break up last year, she was going the destroy not only Maggie, and all those she loved, as well as, David and any damned body else that got in her way. Picking up the phone to call the pawn that she so masterfully recruited to help her bring down her _loved ones_.

**VANESSA:** twirling the pearl necklace that's dangling from her neck as she waited for the pretty French med- student to answer her phone. Smirking as the young woman answered, relaying: "Yes, Cecelia, how are you, darling, it's your new bestfriend...yes, that's right...so are ready to get started?" Vanessa queried with an evil smug tone.

**MAGGIE:** gripping B around the waist and planting a hungry kiss to her lips, saying: "Mhmmth, now where were we,...oh, yeah, I was abou..." Cut off by Binx.

**BIANCA:** smiling as she reluctantly pulls away from Mags hold and kiss, remarking: "Sweets, I think we really need to stop because I need to get back to the penthouse and change and I should make a couple of business calls before Zoe's appointment this morning. But, I promise right after that, you, Miranda and I will have a wonderful family day out, okay, Maggie, Sweets...?" Bianca searching Maggie's soft brown eyes for a response.

**MAGGIE:** with that im-famous pout that breaks Bianca's resolve every time, with her arms folded across her naked chest retorts: "Oh, oh-kay, but we're gunna finish this...giving Binx a naughty look...tonight."

**MONTE:** surrendering herself totally to her lady's erotic domination and after being completely satisfied finally collapses by her lover's side, whispering: "I give, you win. Yo...you brought it, BIG TIME!" Smiling as she gently stroked Leyah's face.

**LEYAH:** sensually smirking as she says: "That's right, Ms. Guerneau-Nawaruhalal, and don't you _ever_ forget it."

**CECELIA:** with some hesitance she squeaks out: "Oui, I guezz I em." She said nervously running her hand across the back of her neck.

**VANESSA:** with false concern, responds: "Now dear, you do want to get your Maggie back..._Don't You_?"

_Cecelia sincerely thinking about how great it would be to have Maggie back in her life, but she just isn't sure that this is the right approach however, the cash Vanessa has offered her is very much needed; so she decides to go ahead and get in bed with the devil, so to speak, hoping that she hasn't made the biggest mistake of her young life?_

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 9

**COMING HOME**

**Chapter 9 - (Part 8A)**

**The BAMily Outing & **_**MORE!**_

**A/N: An unexpected twist occurs in this chapter?**

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...Promises, Promises!**_

_**Maggie reluctantly tore herself**_ from the comfort of her queen-sized sleigh bed; for Bianca had told Maggie that they would have to finish their tandric love-making session at a later time, and Maggie most definitely intends for _**that**_ time to happen TONIGHT!

**Maggie:** running her fingers thru her reddish brown shoulder-length mane asks Binx whom has just went into the bathroom... "Hey, Baby, are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you a quick bite to eat; it won't be a problem, 'cause all I have is a few cranberry muffins, juice, coffee,...and ooh, I think I have a kinda big piece of peach pie and a few of those strawberries left...you remember those; don't you, Maggie said in a naughty tone, "we devoured most of them with that little impromptu quickie we had about 3AM this morning - _**you are such the sex monster**_, you can hardly keep your hands off me." Mags, now wearing that infamous side-ways grin as she takes inventory of her body in the full-length mirror.

**Bianca:** holding up one finger; indicating to Maggie to hold on a minute, after completing the task of brushing her teeth, she then responded with... "All of that sounds good, Sweets - I'm starved." Now rinsing her mouth out with that minty blue Listerine antiseptic mouthwash.

**Vanessa:** in a syrupy sweet fake voice; The _Nutty One_ asks..."Are you still there, dear?" Hoping that the bait in her evil plan to destroy; pretty much, her entire family, hasn't been scared off.

**Cecelia:** holding the phone trying to decide if she should just give up on getting Maggie back and forgoing that hefty piece a cash Vanessa offered her or should she throw caution to the wind and follow her heart; give it her all and go after the red-headed Doctor-to-be with everything she has? "I em 'ere, my new bes...what iz yewr name, anyway, si vous plais?" Cecelia asks The _Nutty One_ in a direct manner, almost demanding an answer in a quiet type of way.

**Maggie:** grabbing one of B's t-shirts, that she cut into a belly shirt, from the hope chest at the edge of her bed and putting it on walks into the bathroom and stops Bianca by getting a firm yet loving grip on her forearm just before she gets in the shower she then plants a soft kiss to her Heart's sensuous lips, saying... "Mmmm, minty fresh, I like it. And I will prepare you the feast you so lovingly requested, right after I steal another minty fresh kiss...mmmth; there, now I'm off to the kitchen!" Maggie oozed with love to the swept off her feet brunette.

**Bianca:** standing there in middle of her lady's bathroom speechless from one of the most intense, yet short kisses Mags has ever given her, finally shaking herself out of her Maggie-induced daze long enough to utter..."Okay, Sweets." Then she gets in the shower, smiling as she thinks about her ladylove.

**Maggie:** who is currently in the kitchen washing down the peninsuila before she begins to prepare breakfast starts to reminisce about last night and what took place on that very spot of the counter in which she was wiping at the moment... '_**B**__ianca:_..._"How does this feel, Sweets?" Now licking the sexy red head's cleavage as she unclasp her bra. Maggie not resisting anything that Bianca is doing to her starts to answer but is interrupted by her lover sucking on her left breast and as B begins to unbutton then unzip the shorter woman's jeans; tugging at the waist trying desperately to remove them, offers: "Here, let me help you outta this stuffy ole pair of denim." __**M**__aggie: __trying to talk to the amorous brunette while she was busy drinking in her breast and trying to take off her pants at the same time, utters: "Mmmm,...B... wher... mmm...oh ga... Bian... shit... oh...wha...mmm...are yo...uhh..." Maggie unable to complete her sentence decides it would be best to just assist her lover by lifting herself up so that the brunette could have full access at removing her jeans and once the item was removed, Bianca quickly pushed the front of Maggie's already moist panties to the side and eagerly slid three of her fingers inside the shorter woman's hot wet throbbing core bringing her to pleasure unparalleled.' _

Maggie not realizing that Binx is now standing behind her, is jolted out of her very sexy daydream..."Hey honey, whatta you thinking about?" **Bianca** stated in a friendly inquisitive tone.

**Maggie: **jumping a little before turning to her lover and saying..."Uhm, that was quick?" Flashing that infamous smile as she replied, still not giving Binaca the true extent of her musings.

**Bianca:** cocking her head to the right and giving Maggie a quizzical look then responds with..."You didn't answer my question, Sweets? And don't tell me nothing because you had to have been thinking about something pretty intense the way you were rubbing the same spot on the countertop over and over again, or didn't you realize that?" Bianca inquired of the shorter woman as she tugged on the towel that was around her neck, helping to absorb the excess water from getting on her clothes or the floor that was falling from her still damp locks.

**Maggie:** slowly coming out of her Binx-induced trance starts to piece together what Bianca is saying to her smiling as she replies... "Oh, I'm rubbing the countertop so hard because it needs a good cleaning, and you know why, Boss?" Mags said playfully thru clenched teeth.

**Bianca:** now gently taking Maggie's hands and kissing the top of them proceeds to say..."Ah, you mean from last nights' lil' festivities, huh?" Smiles then gives Maggie a sensual kiss on the lips.

**Maggie:** swoons and moans saying..."Mmmm...yeah, more like the Main Event!" Laughing as she innocently plays with a few coils of Binx moisture-ladened dark chestnut curls.

**Bianca:** leaning into the red head giggling as she says... "I know - and you were IN-CRED-I-BLE!" Gazing into Maggie's soft brown pools then gingerly kissing her lips before caressing her tongue with her own.

**Maggie:** wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and running her hands up her back moaning into the kiss that's making her head swim a little, in a heavy labored tone says... "God, Bi-an-ca, I _mmm_ can _mmm_ hardly _mmm_ catch _mmm_ my _mmm_ breath."

**Bianca:** talking through the kiss... "Mmmm...um...Yeah - man, I love kissing you, Sweets!" Melting deeper into her lady's arms while running her fingers thru her silky reddish-brown mane.

**Maggie:** closing her eyes leaning back into the peninsula, falling further into Bianca's charms... but once her bare lower back grazed the cool slightly damp counter it brought her back to reality; blurting out... "Binx! We need to stop! Or you're going to be late getting home and that will delay our family outing we have planned for later; after Zoe's appointment." Smiling as she sensuously smoothes up and down Bianca's arms.

**Bianca:** pulling back from the kissing frenzy they were caught up in enthusiastically replies... "Oh, alright, but we definitely have to finish this _**tonight,**_ _**for sure**_!" The amorous brunette said to her soul mate with longing in her voice.

**Vanessa:** not wanting to reveal too much information to Cecelia simply states... "Why don't you just call me, Rose. They're beautiful and everyone loves to receive them." The _Nutty One_ said with a warped sense of sincerity.

**Cecelia:** knowing that's not her real name goes along with the program and in a mildly happy manner retorts... "Alright - _Rose_, ween en 'ow dew we stawrt?"

**Vanessa:** in a counterfeit affable voice begins... "Well, first, my dear, I think we should start by enrolling you into some of the same classes as Maggie. So, you can, accidentally..._on purpose_...run into her." VaNutty said while rifling thru some photos of her deceased son, Leo.

**Maggie:** smiling as she replies to her Heart... "You better believe it, _**and I can't wait!**_" The pert shorter woman voiced as she licked her lips for emphasis.

**Bianca:** grabbing Mags by the waist for one last quick peck then leading her to the other side of the peninsula motioning for her to take a seat, she then goes back around to the other side of the counter to plate their breakfast since Maggie had already retrieved the food items from their normal storage areas. Bianca deciding it was the least she could do to help out. "Hey Sweets, where's the...oh, never mind I see it. Maggie, can I ask you something?" B's tone was soft and commanding all at once.

**Maggie:** looking up at Binx from the medical journal she had been glancing over at the moment; saying... "Yeah, Baby, sure, what is it?"

**Bianca:** giving Mags a permeable look then begins to speak... "Maggie,...do you miss_ it_...having sex...with men, I mean?" Bianca now putting her head down as she continued preparing the plates.

**Maggie:** somewhat speechless runs her right hand thru her hair then holds out her left one in a questioning type of gesture saying in a slightly raised voice... "Where in the HELL did _**that**_ come from?!"

**Bianca:** glancing back up at Maggie opening her mouth to speak but then closes it again giving herself an extra second to figure out what it is, exactly, she wants to say; counters with... "Well, remember a couple of days ago when we were discussing my lack of proper verbal sex etiquette, and well, it got me thinking abo"...cut off by Mags.

**Maggie:** in a kind of high pitched voice she squeaks out... "Thinking about sex..._WITH MEN?!_"

**Bianca:** in a flustered tone... "No, honey, I...I agh, oh God,...pinching her forehead together...Sweets, I...just wanted to know if you _**missed...penetration**_?" Binx etched out thru clenched teeth.

**Maggie:** with an open mouth and curious wide eyes staring at her lady, finally says... "B, you give me...revisiting the many times she and Bianca have made love over the past few days alone, before continuing with her response...plenty penetration, if you know _**whatImean**_," Maggie said in sexy voice with dancing eyebrows.

**Bianca:** smiling naughtily and dropping her head slightly, eyes fluttering as she replied... "Mag-gie,...I realize that... but...I'm talking about deep, deep penetration,...and come on...my fingers, hand and tongue can only go so far?" Taking in a lung full of air as she gazed into her lover's eyes for a connection.

**Maggie:** hopping off the red leatherette bar stool and walking around to the other side of the peninsula standing directly in front of Bianca, who's at the moment gently biting her bottom lip as she ardantly tries to withstand the intensity of her lover's stare; huskily conveys... "Baby, you are an _**absolutely wonderful lover,**_ you don't ever have to worry about me not being satisfied sexually, or any other way for that matter, okay, not _**ever!**_ You give me _**sooo**_ much joy - in and out of the bedroom, alright, so please stop fretting about that, _All-Right_." Maggie stated in a way that was somehow authoritative yet gentle.

**Bianca:** smiled and responded with... "Fret, I should stop fretting...grinning at the term...o-kay, no more fretting, I promise."

**Maggie:** in a motherly tone stated... "Yes, Bianca Christine, stop fretting - and mocking me. Now bend down,...gently pulling the raven haired woman in a downward direction...kisses the brunette with warmth then places a few strands of wet wayward hair behind her Heart's left ear before continuing...I Am In Love With You and I Love **E-Ve-Ry-Thing** About You, and That's My Forever Guarantee!"

**Bianca:** grabbing both Mags hands and bringing them to her heart... "And I Love You Too, Maggie; With All That I AM and Have, I'm Yours Eternally." Binx uttered in a most loving tone while Maggie just gazed into Hearts dark soulful eyes never wanting this moment to end.

**Cecelia:** with a slight hesitance in her voice ask... "May I inquyair why yew air zo, 'ow zhall I zay, hell beent un hairting, Maggie? Whut 'az zhe done tew yew zhat iz zo tairrebel?" The pretty French woman with the light brown curly shoulder length hair queried.

**Zoe:** saying aloud to herself as well as Miranda in a concerned voice... "Oh, Mi-Randa, I wonder where your mommy is, she should have left your other mommy's home by now...walking over to the otherwise engaged little girl and mildly stroking her hair, as she continues...maybe we should give her a call, shall we...picking up the receiver in the kitchen and dialing Bianca's mobile...?

**Vanessa:** almost loses her cool but catches herself just in time, in that fake sweet voice replies with... "Well, Cecelia, dear, I really don't feel that's any concern of yours...I mean as long as we both get what we want, what difference does it make, muhm? VaNutty weasling her way out of giving Cecelia a direct answer, although, she really didn't deserve one, she is, after all, a _**huge**_ part of why BAM broke-up in the first place.

_**As Bianca's**_ _**mobile phone rang**_ she'd finished up the last bite of her breakfast, grabbed the pocket-sized communications device and answered without looking to see whom it was... "Hello, Oh, hey Zo, I'm leaving right now, okay. I'll be there in about 15, 20 minutes tops, alright,...I will, see ya in a few." Hanging up from Zoe...To Mags... "Okay, Sweets, I'm gone...yelling to her girlfriend on her way out the door...now **Mags** yelling back... "Wait Baby,...where's mama's Sugah...Binx turns in the direction of her lady and comes back into the apartment, leaving the door slightly ajar...plants a quick peck on her girl's lips...but Maggie grabs her around the neck and ravishes her Heart with a whopping ultra-seductive lip-lock that would put any porn star to shame..."There, now you can go and face the world and anything it throws atchu...Boss, you okay? **Binx** currently standing in the same spot that Mags just placed that raunchy earth-shattering kiss on her in...feeling moreso helpless and weak than empowered, finally squeaks out... "Wow! - Whoa!, I...I'll see ya later, uhhm, uh,"...lovingly cut off by **Mags** saying,... "Sweets, is that what your trying to say,"...smiling that intoxicating lop-sided grin. Bianca replies with a meek... "Yeah,...now clearing her throat - Maggie cooing..."I Love You, and I'll see you later, blowing Binx a kiss, then turning to go back into the bedroom to pick out the perfect outfit for their BAMily outing later...Mags thinking to herself at just how blessed, and grateful she is to be back in Bianca and Miranda's lives again, saying a small prayer of thanks...Thank You, again, God, for bringing them back to me. Bianca...floating down the stairs, feeling like she's on cloud nine, saying or rather praying aloud, "God, Thank You for reuniting my family, this is the best welcome home gift I could've received, - Maggie, back in mine and Miranda's lives, thank You So Much. Bianca...deciding to walk over to Avenue de Luzerne et Boverie (LuCerne and Boverie Avenue) because it was a busier street and it would be easier for her to catch a cab there than in front of Maggie's building, stepping off the curb and...

_**SCREERRRRRRKKK!!... BOOMPH!!... **_

_**Maggie was looking thru her closet **__to find something to wear for her day with Bianca and Miranda when she thought she heard something...some sort of noise...dismissing the it as just some idle outdoorsy sound returned to her search finding a 2 piece short set that Bianca just loved to see her in, it was orange and white and it somehow gave her breast and derriere a bit more volume than she was blessed with. _

_**"OH, GOD!!..."**_

**Miranda:** whining... "Zhoeey, where's mommy? I want my mommy!" Looking up into the amazon woMan's concerned eyes.

**Zoe:** trying to cover-up any signs of worry and barely succeeding conveys... "Sweetie, your mommy is on her way, she wouldn't disappoint you, now, _would she_, dear? She'll be here,...soon - I hope?" That last part Zoe mumbled under her breath so Mimo wouldn't hear _her_.

**Elderly Woman:** shouting... "Ah, Mon Dieu! Ah, Mon Dieu!" ("Oh, My God! Oh, My God!")

**BIANCA** - _**Flying**_ in the air - arms..._**flailing**_, legs..._**twisting**_, mind..._**racing**_..._**spinning**_..._**swimming**_... 'Oh, God, no... Miranda, - Bianca thought to herself...Maggie, continuing in thought wondering - _**why**__, __**how**__,'_ "God please let me land on the grass, please." Begging God for mercy...And as He grants her request, Bianca lands on the grassy part of the curb...the right side of her body writhing in pain...softly asking a middle-aged gentleman, with a kind looking face, whom was one of a half a dozen people that had gathered around her, if he would call her girlfriend and tell her to come down stairs please, thanks..."my phone is in my purse," she pushed out the words as painlessly as she possibly could given the circumstance. Spotting Bianca's purse the kindly gentleman retreived her phone...then asking Bianca what her friend's name was...Binx complying,... "Maggie, my partner's name is Maggie."

**Middle-Aged Woman:** with concern saying... "Est-elle bien...ce qui se produisent?..." ("Is she okay...what happened?...")

**Young Woman #1:** in a slightly shaky voice offers... "Je ne savent pas...que la voiture juste est sortie nulle part?"

("I don't know...that car just came out of nowhere?")

_**Maggie knowing for a fact she heard some kind of loud noise**_ - now, walking rapidly out her bedroom to the veranda to see what all the commotion was about...allowing her eyes to roam in the direction to where a young couple is currently running...hearing her phone ring, but not wanting to answer it because she's curious to see what's going on, deciding to do both she quickly jolts over to retrieve the phone then hurriedly goes back to the miniature balcony to continue to view the folly that's taking place outside her apartment, and then all at once speaking into the receiver, she spots the reason for said disturbance... "OH MY GOD!! - BIANCA! Dropping the phone as she races out of the door and down the stairs to get to her lover, her partner, her reason...in her mind anyway, for living...

**Zoe:** with a noticeably strained look on _her_ face that does not go unnoticed on the very intelligent little heir of the Cambias fortune, Miranda. Looks lovingly at mini Bianca and says with a bit of caution... "Well, Mi-Randa, maybe we should call your mommy again, or should we just try calling Maggie directly,"...saying to herself while she looked for Maggie's phone number, then turning her attention back to the at the moment scared little girl. Zoe seeing the worry in Mimo's soft features saunters over to her scoops her up in her arms and begins to make a valid attempt at comforting her by gently stroking her soft brown hair and then rubbing her back trying to soothe the little girls resolve but realizes that it's a mute point because Miranda really wants and needs her mommies NOW! And Somehow without even knowing that anything was truly wrong both Miranda and Zoe KNEW something was definitely wrong?!

_**Pushing thru the small crowd of people**_ that had formed an almost eerie cult-like semi-circle around her One and Only.

**Maggie:** shouting as she barreled her way thru the swarm... "EXCUSEZ MOI! EXCUSE ME! That's My Lady Your Hovered Around! And I Need To Get To Her, NOW,...Please!" Maggie seeing her partner splayed out on the grass in such the way that she was, it literally made her heart stop, instantly dropping to her knees to ground next to Bianca. Gently caressing her Heart's forehead with her thumb and the rest of her fingers lovingly stroking her hair. Speaking to her in a soft melodic tone uttering... "Binx! Binx! - Baby, Are You Okay?" Saying to no one in particular... "Has anyone called emergency services or the police yet?" Maggie queried as she continued to tend to her soul mate.

**Young Man:** in a thick manly sexy french accent conveying... "I weel call...asking his girlfriend...baa-bee whair eggzackly air we?

**Young Woman #2:** responding in voice that bordered on lust for her man and concern for the victim... "Um, we air un Avenue de Beachamps, pres de Avenue de Luzerne et Boverie, Jean-Claude." ("...Beachamps Avenue near LuCerne and Boverie Avenue...") The attractive young woman stated as she smiled at her beau with dancing eyes.

**Jean-Claude:** knowingly gazes at his lady and replies... "Merci, Nina, mon amour." ("Thank You, Nina, my love.")

**Maggie:** musing to herself as she and the others gathered around the re-connected lovers, politely looking on, would normally think that the uncontrollable throngs of young love would be just adorable if the love of her life wasn't lying limp in pain on the cold damp grass in front of her apartment building from a possibly near fatal accident; that of a car nearly running her over, would definitely think the glances were just peachy...but back to reality, Maggie blurting out... "Hey - Jean-Claude, can you please make the call so we can get some help for _**mon amour**_, si vous plas, merci?" ("...**my love**, please, thank you?")

**Bianca:** trying not to show her ladylove just how much pain she's truly in slowly whispers... "Sweets, baby, leave them alone... they're newly _in love_, I can hear it in their voices - don't you remember what that's like?" Trying to gingerly shift her body so she could one; not cause herself anymore pain than she was already in and two; get a better look into her Heart's eyes and soul.

**Maggie:** placing two fingers to the slightly contorted brunette's lips responding... "Shh, Baby, don't talk or move another muscle, you don't want to make the pain and injury(ies) any worst than they are," Maggie conveyed, as she tenderly placed a kiss on Binx cheek. She then flexed her head from side to side, up and down around the crowd, checking to see if help was on its way.

**Bianca:** struggling to stay alert disregarding the red head's request in a voice barely above whisper says... "Sweets, I got a glimpse of the car that hit me and uh...partial pla," Bianca, feeling week, starts to weave in and out of consciousness slightly shivering from the chill in the air, the wet grass and her mildly damp hair, making an attempt to finish what she's saying... "Ba- I...swallowing hard...I...becoming incoherent...Swe-ets, uhm...I'm a little cold, ba-by...coughing up blood...Mag-" Falling into a state of unconsciousness...

**Maggie:** panic setting in...in a frantic tone yelling... "BIANCA! BIANCA! OH GOD! Baby!" Rubbing Bianca's arms trying to warm and revive her. Jean-Claude offering his jacket to aid in the warming process. The young doctor to be, in fear and anguish, shouts out... "Where the hell is that f--king ambulance!"

_**WHOUW! WHOUW! WHOUW! WHOUW! **_

_**Flashing Red and Blue lights flood the quite little neighborhood **__as the ambulance and police finally come to The Young Kane Heiress's rescue...and on their arrival, lurking around the corner a dark blue volvo with two mysterious human forms planted firmly in the front seat patiently, methodically__** - watching and waiting...?**_

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
